


【枢零】劫药（哨向paro）

by hederahelix10



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hederahelix10/pseuds/hederahelix10
Summary: 双十一“病友”赛文原名cathouse（因为取名无能）选题：强迫型人格障碍，创伤后应激障碍贵族哨兵x名妓向导（任务）预警：水果，巧克力，道具，结合热，精神向导play，支配服从play，BDSM play，放飞





	【枢零】劫药（哨向paro）

劫药（哨向paro）

# 00.  
夜幕星疏，唯一轮独月将快步疾行的人影拖得修长。晚风吹起墨色外衫，金线镶绣的洛可可纹理闪烁着取替了星光。

无意与路过的贵族寒暄过场，玖兰枢抿唇压低三角帽，颔首算是回礼。帽檐遮了表情，脚下加快步伐，在下一个岔道俐落闪进偏巷，金属搭扣随着鞋跟踢踏反着光。尊贵的身姿与脏乱穷苦的Cheapside齐普赛街何其格格不入。

“乌黑的鸦雀喙衔罪恶腐肉，藏匿于灌丛与那蛆虫腥腐为伍…钩爪覆盖了血结的厚茧，羽翼被猩红浸透至骨，它屡次挑战着上帝的仁慈逆鳞而上……云端高塔降雷鸣光斧，欲将其击中，燃于睿木……”  
巷道里响起墙边流浪汉醉醺醺的酣歌，歌词阴暗诡异，匪夷所思。

落了灰的脏破布帽杵到他眼前，“尊贵的大人请可怜可怜无家可归的弃奴，赏一点驱寒的酒钱……这瓶已经空了多日…”

那醉汉皮肤黝黑，手指哆哆嗦嗦，不知是哪个富商官贵家遣散的非裔黑奴。脏兮兮的手探上来扯他的衣摆，不喜近距离接触的玖兰枢下意识侧身，随手撒下一把硬币，并未去数。  
正欲离开，一个粘了泥灰的金酒空瓶杵了过来。这次他没有躲，而是握上还算干净的瓶颈接过…因为在那一闪而过的瞬间，赤红的眼敏锐地捕捉到瓶口塞着的纸卷……

这可不是一般的乞丐。

“愿主保佑您，好心的大人。祈祷尼刻伴您同行。”

尼刻Nikē，希腊神话中的胜利女神。

玖兰枢暗蹙眉头，抽身正欲离开，身后的声音变了调，愈发毛骨悚然。

低俗的Cockney考克尼腔调嘶哑，粗鄙地继续大声嚷嚷着：“对堕落的人，神一定是严厉的，但是对您，只要您留在他的仁爱中，神就会保有仁慈。否则，您也将如残枝败叶被不吝砍下。或与Hypnos西普诺斯作伴，或为Thanatos桑納托斯垂怜……”

流浪汉没能继续说下去，寒如尸骨的手指掐上颈部将他撞上砖墙，扼得双脚悬空，动作急遽得根本看不清。  
“乐意演什么剧目在我。 Castle也只是棋盘上的一枚子，它该怎么走…一张特定的黑色卡片，或是派Themis忒弥斯来审判。”双眼血一般莹得发亮，毫无表情的脸冷静阴暗得让人不寒而栗，字句却掺了违和到惊悚的笑腔。  
望着不再嘴碎的走狗，嘴角不禁扯翘，毫无快意的寒冷，却笑得脊背打颤。

没错，就算是Tower of London伦敦塔，本质也只是Castle城堡。  
落在棋盘上，不过是‘战车’。

衣摆在身后飘扬得笔直，飓风般，他快得不留残影。

抽出纸卷，对着月光，特殊染料一点点显影。终于是等待已久的名字，卡面隐约能摸到突起的S：政府委托。

那只堕丧的黑鸦……  
终于。

# 01.  
将几粒小白片扔进口中，玖兰枢微微眯眼。类似的黑之书，数月来他已撕毁了太多封。  
屡次三番对任务书置若罔闻，脱缰野马一样不服塔的掌控，甚至多次威胁信使，干扰其他哨兵执行任务……

只为等这一刻。

叨叨着上帝却赞颂异教神祗…只会有一处。  
富丽堂皇的宫殿，实为死狱，一样表里不一。  
警告么？  
简直好笑。  
就算是塔，Castle也得老实按着棋路走。

从衣兜里摸出另一张折叠的靛色卡片，四角有些皱，磨得泛白起了纸屑。妖异的十字蔷薇煜耀紫红色烨光，是Cross组的标记。卡片背面以血色火漆印戳着都铎蔷薇，汉诺威取代都铎王朝统治以来，暗下代表着塔的最高旨意。

不曾揭开窥探的卡封里含着一个名字：经契合度审查后由塔指配给他的强制配对。

高塔的恩赐，只属于他一人的爱神Aphrodite阿佛洛狄忒。  
这是往好听了说。

往坏了说，于他，那是派来惩治叛逃者的正义之神Themis忒弥斯。  
套用塔的暗语传话说法：  
像睡神Hypnos西普诺斯那样引他深堕精神图景无法感知危險，陷入神游，坠落名为‘井’的灵魂黑洞，成为几乎无法再被唤醒的活尸，永眠。  
像死神Thanatos桑納托斯那样撕碎他的图景，进而夺取性命。

简而言之，结合上绑或是施以惩戒。  
做得到的话。

呵，那被派来与他结合的倒霉蛋是主祭也是祭品，塔可不会好心对其坦诚目标的性质。  
运气好的话是塔上给自己的锁，一个不留神，就变成自己的刀下亡魂。

玖兰枢是一个纯血种吸血鬼哨兵，有着良好的自我精神管理能力，平日淡泊得不像个哨兵，  
几乎没什么能让他失控。木僵一般，他能轻易将脑内精神运动高度抑制，像是有刻度的仪表盘那样。  
血族漫长的时光让这项技艺不断精进，变得可怖…

控制，一个唯一能让他执着的词。掌控周遭的一切，摆弄满盘棋子那般，自身也毫不例外落入其中。全全按部就班，严丝合缝，遵照着既定棋谱前行。  
苛刻，于人于己。严格执行纪律，绝对服从，他可以犟得离谱。成癖致狂，像个病人，病名为强迫型人格障碍。  
操控是玖兰枢最看重的东西，尤其是对他自己。大脑中枢神经是唯一的司令塔，他并不需要一个向导来对他指手画脚。  
事实上，他不需要任何来自外界的管控。  
扣下操纵自己的扳机，他游刃有余。

他们说，他或许是墨黑的。

他们，指的是塔里蒙面的实权者。

哨兵是五感极度敏锐，战斗力远高于普通人群的存在，性格通常偏向于野性。  
上帝很公平，有得有失，加以制衡。  
常规哨兵在五感超常的优势暗面被先天弱化了自制。如同亚当被抽走肋骨，无法完整。哨兵遗失的那根‘软肋’是向导。

玖兰枢用于填补‘缺肋’的是掌控欲。

所谓物极必反，高塔上的鹫鹰无时不将荷鲁斯之眼注视在备受瞩目的alpha首席哨兵身上。  
是福是祸，在于是否能够服管。  
一个身居高位被敬称Lord勋爵的贵族，一个血族中至高无上的纯血，一个沉着冷静到不像话的异端…从觉醒为哨兵的那一刻就不处在多被看好的起点上。  
若是黑的，就更是那般。

一颗不知何时会引爆的炸弹，他们这样认为。  
除非，在脖子上套上挣不脱的命运枷锁：一个服从工会的向导。

这是不可能完成的任务，打几个S都不算够。直到黑鸦事变……  
某个贵族少女的遭遇让无懈可击的哨兵发生了故障。  
看似日益牢固，愈发无坚不摧的精神屏障产生了不可见的细密裂痕，谁会预见到尽善尽美的Lord Clan也会不得不开始依赖小白片。

向导素，用于调节未结合哨兵情绪的人工合成药物。玖兰枢并不需要很多。与其他哨兵不同，完全谈不上‘赖以生存’。  
让他情绪激动需服用小白片镇压的只有两个名字，都姓玖兰。  
一个是他养在乡下私宅里的活死人妹妹玖兰优姬。  
一个是致使悲剧的始作俑者：玖兰李土。

完美自制的污点，像狂化的普通哨兵那样迷失，陷入双向心境障碍般的间歇躁狂。极怒极悲，热狂残暴。  
这些个白花花的药片是对他的嘲弄…  
一个病入骨髓的控制狂，不将罪魁祸首绞杀成碎片肉泥借以重塑自控怎可罢休。

然而…  
对塔而言，漏洞即是契机，见缝插针。  
趁虚而入将狂貙终结或纳入麾下…  
这将会是媒介部门历史上下达的绝佳‘婚书’。

Cross组侧重杀戮。  
审判的十字架，如其东洋谐音一般漆黑。与普通向导不同，既不温和也不体弱，比起安抚，更善攻击破坏哨兵的精神屏障。  
适用于结果废弃哨兵的极佳刽子手。  
无声无息。

再不会有更合适的人选。  
Cross组的精英S级向导锥生零，另一因私对上层指示抱有质疑的悖狂隐患。

让僭狂的猘麤互相厮杀牵制，多么妥当。

# 02.  
Golden Square，Soho.  
苏豪区黄金广场。

寸土寸金的地段，拱廊商街，使馆国会，剧院法院……全部汇聚在周边。  
而与广场正中George II国王铜像遥遥相望的不是别的，正是‘猫的栖所’。  
妓院，讽刺得多么诙谐。

下雪了。  
六棱银栗翩然落下，在皮靴边堆叠。再皎洁的天赐之物也洗不净污秽，和地上的泥泞混成一滩灰黑。  
至高无上的玖兰李土‘执政官大人’频频在此出没，踏过的石板没一块能是干净的。  
玖兰枢冷笑一声，扣响马蹄形门环。  
辟邪的幸运马蹄铁，却是恶魔的敲门砖，有够讥讽。

花枝招展前来迎门的老鸨是个年近花甲的人类女性，厚重的脂粉下，岁月并未对她留情。  
满脸堆笑的女人眼角折了褶子，红得瘆人的嘴唇挂着诚会新金主的漭沆热情。  
这似曾相识的俊美长相她可认得…Clan家族的特征彰显得淋漓极致。帽檐下深褐色微卷的发，玫瑰波特酒陈酿般暗红如卢比来碧玺的双眼，整张脸微妙得像Sloane第一准男爵博物馆中的藏品雕塑一般。  
‘执政官大人’神出鬼没的侄子，最年轻的Lord Clan。

“玖兰侯爵阁下。终于，您的光临使这里蓬荜生辉。”  
鸨母不住打量贵族出色得无关性别的脸，妓寮中的美人也被其比对得黯淡失色。  
幸得Needham这响亮的名字并非空穴来风，与Covent Garden考文特花园和Cheapside奇普赛街那些不入流的娼馆不同，全伦敦怕也只有她手上才有与之媲敌的美猫。

“Needham夫人，别来无恙。”玖兰枢反讽着应酬，上次见面是在一条麻远的庆生会上，那时女人脸上的褶皱还抖不下来这么多墙灰。

偷瞄的男男女女假装将视线集中到Harris最新版的逍遥绅士Kalender上，资深狎客的宝典，评论记录了伦敦城全部排得上名的娼妓。

“…Z，No.14 Golden Square  
…伦敦夜空最耀眼的星……肤如皇室御用骨瓷，皎而滑；唇若东洋早春薄樱，粉而娇。无须铅汞朱砂修饰，却美得更为别致……毒得上瘾。  
浅如流银的发比丝路彼端东方最高级的蚕丝面料更为纤柔，喔，您只需想象它指间流淌……  
那双不似世间物的眼眸比葡萄牙人在南非殖民地出土的名钻‘金箔来紫’更加灵透迷人……在造物主的拿捏中别具一格……它们似有无法挣脱视线的魔力，锋利中带着柔和，柔和里隐着冷落，却每页一瞥一笑无须费力便将人俘获……  
喔，那一幕幕昙花一现令人神往的神色化作未染的清澈，沉淀心灵……最上等波特酒那般浓郁芬芳，丰富甜美得令人陶醉……  
那是间魔幻的屋子，维纳斯的殿堂，您无法在其外碰触分毫  
……”

黄金广场的Z，能让妓评家Harris称赞‘清澈’的存在，从不狎妓的玖兰枢也不禁好奇。

“X的，那不哭不笑不会叫，摸不得碰不等还像树苗似的干瘦家伙哪让上位贵族那么满意了？”  
“哪儿？废话，那冰块不是比这的娘们儿都长得好看么？”  
“脸的话就当然没招了…真他X的羡慕。”  
嫉妒生恨，往日以雅妓自居的杂猫利了爪牙，一时也忘了压低声音。

Needham夫人手中的蕾丝折扇狠力在墙边敲了两下，好像下一秒就不知会让谁皮开肉炸，脸上依旧笑意不减，“用词，绅士淑女们…这可不是Covent Garden考文特花园的一般下贱妓院。”

“有什么好嫉妒的，太拔尖早晚被哪个有特殊嗜好的大人玩废…”  
“后庭开花么？”  
讥笑声掩于掌后，礼仪只限于表面皮毛。

哨兵的听力太过灵敏，穿插在背景音乐中不过哈气般的交头接耳也没能成功漏过玖兰枢的耳朵。  
一个拔尖的名妓会清澈？

“礼节！”老鸨见贵客蹙眉，连忙呵斥，转而提起裙摆欠身，“让大人见笑了。”

“我需要更干净的…不是通常那种…”赤瞳暗愠，玖兰枢不屑投以视线。

对商品的贬义挖苦并未让Needham恼火，这是皮肉生意女商人千锤百炼的功底。  
她的‘猫栖馆’可不是普通妓坊。  
4法尋为1便士，12便士为1先令，21先令为1堅尼。在贵族年俸不过1000堅尼封顶，法官年俸200堅尼，工薪阶层五六口之家每年40堅尼过活的当下，她府下连最低端的妓女都会要价25堅尼，相当于其他高级妓坊的5倍。要知道街边游女只敢喊价5先令。  
干净？  
既然决意要嫖，对这些达贵来说，没有哪里能比她这干净。

当然，玖兰家是特别的。身居高位且经手时下最炙手可热的进出口贸易，咖啡豆、丝绸、烟酒、宝石……更不用说，只手遮天的大公爵玖兰李土曾经出任皇家铸币厂的首席监察官。  
有些东西，不言而喻。

撇开层次。这个时代有两种妓坊，Cathouse和Molly House莫利屋。  
Golden Square之所以风生水起，正因Needham前瞻且大胆。  
猫无所谓性别，漂亮讨喜就好。  
这里是唯一既有妓女又有男脔的极乐之殿。  
越是高层的大人越不挑食，不如说，凌驾于同性之上，才更满足他们的傲慢。

Needham夫人笑容满面，宛如铅粉糊成的不破假面。她以扇遮面，轻捻手指，“如同制成您颈间领巾的东洋丝缎，越高端稀有，就越昂贵。”满足侯爵大人喜好的珍品，她有。

一个月前的雪夜，一名衣着华贵的金发男人领来了一个银发紫瞳的纤瘦男孩，身材高挑，五官精致。眼眶里䒢紫宝石般的眼瞳映着似欧珀斑斓的光点，未施任何装点的肌肤在夜幕中莹白得泛着不可思议的光耀，垂于身侧的双手和其身后的皑皑积雪几乎融为一色。  
稀罕的外貌像是一件以幻想文学为鉴，斥资重金精雕细琢打造的工艺品。

漂亮得出挑，也疏冷得扎眼。

作为一个对美丽事物没有抗体的女人，她抬手去触…尚未触及脸庞便被避过。像是在躲避什么可怖的脏东西，整个身体都颤了一下。  
从男孩变得暗了一度的紫瞳里，她读到了‘冷蔑’。  
猫是否讨喜可不止赏心悦目，被男人唤作Z的男孩爪牙太利，气息冷傲，不会是讨人喜欢的好猫。

男人用私立公学毕业生才会有的那种好听的贵族腔调说他欠了赌债，还差200堅尼，不得不把侍从卖掉。  
卖价看似高昂，能买三四个花样年华的标志姑娘。却是任何一个商人都不会放过的好买卖。  
这样珍罕的姿色，暗箱拍卖入寮后的‘初夜’就远不止200堅尼。胃口大点，上千都不是痴人说梦。稳赚的买卖，她甚至不用在意这只不会看眼色的冷情小猫会不会被权贵玩死。何况，一个被他们人类称作‘长生种’的吸血鬼，根本玩不死。

临行，男人推了推眼镜，说Z具备应有的必要知识，被调教得很好。  
蔑笑着扯动嘴角，Needham当然没信。清淡寡欲，畏惧触碰，板着脸哆嗦的不用说就是奶猫。但不要紧，她并不会赔。喜欢猎物挣扎的变态这年头遍地开花，尤其是贵族。

冷澹的银毛小猫回避任何碰触，偶然擦肘都会受其冷瞥。

两周前，以2500堅尼拍得‘初夜’的是腰缠万贯的葡萄牙大使，将业内过往最高记录刷了10倍。于此，Z只清冷地压低嗓音说了一句话：“不想出事故就别让任何人靠近我的房间。”

牵扯外交，事关重大。尽管握着金币，那几小时漫长得叫人提心吊胆。楼上安静得不正常，而后只有大使一个人忘情地喊个不停。  
房门再次开启后，Z穿着同一件睡衣走出来，整洁清爽，步履沉稳，裸露的颈项上没有落下一个印子…甚至一把嫌弃地拍开大使好似留恋的手，根本近不得身。

毫无欢爱痕迹。  
违和得背拗常理。

鸨母心脏提到了嗓子眼。  
意外的，大使却开始滔滔不绝地以带了葡语卷舌音的英语现场作赋般赞颂起来，太过兴奋，不时冒出几个听不懂的异国单词。边说，脸上愈发红光满面，像是余欲未散那样，与Z苍白没有一丝欲色的平静脸旁反差惊人。

离奇。

简直像是场大使阁下一厢情愿上演的独角戏。

那之后，Z面容冷峻不改，对多么位高权重的客人也冷言相向，桀骜不驯。  
他依然不许任何人靠近屋门…没人知道他在屋里什么样，做了什么，也没人能在屋外碰他，成了不成文规矩。  
怪异举止和冷若冰霜并未使Z臭名昭著，反倒芳名远扬，获得了‘寒玉’的美称，成为Kalender榜首的名妓。  
那间恩客进出的房间永远只有客人的声音。  
不知被施了什么不知名的蛊…魔障似的，每一个出来的客人都赞不绝口。好热情的，有性癖的……兴趣各异，不论男女，连那些喜与妻子情妇共乐的怪癖和诚心来找茬意图对男妓施虐的都奇异得服服帖帖，一脸满足。  
越高位越自命不凡，本应容不得一丝叫板的高贵的大人们却连Z出了屋子的孤高脾性都陪笑忍着，说他无可取代。

异常。

却绝赞。

既不可效仿复制，一个合格的商人数钱足矣，没必要惹人嫌地去深究摇钱树加之金主的魔法。  
Z是Golden Square的冷面招财猫，不展笑不招手，金灿灿的堅尼源源不断。

Needham不着痕迹地瞄了一眼楼梯拐角的房间。  
只有金字塔顶层的贵客才有此冀幸……

比如玖兰枢。

# 03.  
楼上有羽管键琴明亮、清澈，具有金属光泽的音色幽幽流出门缝，单薄的音量不乏丰富的高次谐波。夜曲沉静，音符捎着微妙的圣洁，画廊漫步般优雅，巴洛克舞会般悠扬，不染猫窝靡晦之色。

玖兰枢沉目偏头聆听，再次睁眼时嫌恶地瞥了眼老鸨油滑的笑脸，眼神指示并扔下一袋硬币。

打开丝袋，颠了两下，金币下依然是金币，沉甸甸地无须细数，少说也有300堅尼。Needham欠身笑笑，拿起钥匙打开装饰画遮掩的木柜，拉下摇铃板上特定的金属线头。

有些不和谐的铃声在传出琴音的房间响起。  
流畅的清脆旋律并未因之戛然而止，毫无浮躁地保持着Bach BMV988 Aria V.1应有的稳韵，不赶不慢，没有受到任何影响。  
花音几绕，屈膝欠身沉稳行礼般收拍。

完美的控驭。  
沉淀了喧嚣。

不禁微扬嘴角，玖兰枢轻轻击掌，眼中多了一丝赞许。

奴仆奉命熄灭水晶灯上的油蜡。没有了光源和折射反射，廊梯瞬间昏暗。  
拐角门缝亮起一道橙黄，遂即逝去。楼梯上绵厚的羊毛地毯吞没本就浅如猫足的脚步，若非哨兵的优异听觉，必定无声无息。

不得不褒赞Needham夫人老谋深算的推销能力。因为黑暗和深色衣物使当下最受追捧的雪肤显露无疑，深邃半露的锁骨及以上，夏萤似的胧着朦胧的晕光一般，黑白分明的无彩色更使那双珍奇的眼晶亮似冥夜中的猫瞳。

色差鲜明对比的肖像画…

‘白玉头颅里镶嵌着宝石似的眼，而眼中凝聚着着漫天星辰。’难得文艺的，这样的字句浮现于玖兰枢的脑海……  
Harris在Kalender中的浮炫笔墨似乎并非夸大其词。

“不负盛名，确实如亚马逊的失落之城Z。”酒红的瞳孔对上绀紫，玖兰枢微微眯眼轻叹。

神秘的古文明Z城，葡萄牙探宝家Da Silva声称发现遗迹以来，无数探索的灵魂为之一去不返。  
那双紫色眼睛里有着冰河时期亘古不化的严冬，凝结了厚厚的冰。周身散发出的晶清寒气可不像‘已发掘’的样子。

守株待兔期间，兴许不会无聊……

“1000堅尼金币”，粉嫩的薄唇微启，“阁下想碰名妓，这点诚意是基本。”  
诚意而非能力，楼下的贵族能负担起。  
判断依据就是长靴长裤的最时兴衣着，而非普通贵族白长袜过膝裤配高跟鞋的娘娘腔打扮。虽然很低调，皮靴上有着大面积皮雕艺术的光影暗纹，搭扣上镶着与靴身同色的黑色宝石，大抵是黑色钻石或者颜色偏深的蓝宝石。  
潮流不便宜，用得起新兴物件的贵族身份不低，接触面也广…是能获取情报的可用人物。  
不只如此……

这张脸和某张恨之入骨的脸相像得离谱。

Needham愣了一下，嘴唇拧起波浪，惊异于即使对Z来说也过于狮子大开口的惊悚要价。正要说什么圆话，身边的玖兰侯爵突然笑了起来，“没有人会带那样大数额的现钞，很重。”如此调笑，却没有拒绝，也不提及已经付给妓寮的钱款。

“您的怀表。”纤长的浅色眼睫缓慢眨了一下。

玖兰枢哂笑着顺着挂在马甲纽扣上的金链移向内兜，慢得像刻意吊胃口……终于，圆形炫金物件提在手中，催眠似的打晃，“这可不只1000堅尼。”  
那是个黄金打造的怀表，镶嵌着珍奇宝石，说是珠宝也不为过。从表盘到边缘，均是精雕细刻的巴洛克镂空雕花，时针花形，分针剑形，每一个时间刻度都嵌了蓝宝石薄片。  
赤色眼睛始终定在那张镇定得说是蜡雕也不为过的脸上，捕捉不到丝毫波澜。

多奇怪，竟是一只夸口要价却对钱不展露实质兴趣的猫。

“我值那个价。”声音如常，自然是冷的。

玖兰枢微微眯眼，牵线甩起怀表抛空攥在手里，就好像那就是对方的七寸要害，“看起来像个雏，真知道怎么取悦男人么？”

拜Harris所赐，狎客多知道Z的乖僻之处，但这位从不出入烟花之地的玖兰大人和更年长的那位不同……  
Needham夫人唇抵折扇，刚要踮起脚尖对不了解情况的大人耳语什么，楼梯扶把上响起布料摩擦，手指轻点的声音…

“有什么难的？”  
银发青年一步一步从楼梯上走下来，白皙的手指若有若无扫过黑檀木扶手。不扭腰不动胯，冷淡得像是飘忽不定的幽魂。  
没什么动静，却像是稳控节奏的另类挑逗。泼墨似的靛紫丝缎睡袍拖在身后的台阶上，边叉随着不大的步子隐约露出忽隐忽现小腿和裸足，脚趾陷进地毯的毛绒长穗里，只能窥见点影。

Z身高不低，赤足比穿了靴子的玖兰枢只矮半头。发顶刚好在视线下，有些蓬松，被楼下的烛光镀了金。目光稍微下移便能看到细长的颈项，肌肤浅而薄。几乎透明。因而无须像女士们用颜料调和描绘，青蓝色血管便自然地从肤表下浮现。  
不过擦身而过的数秒，若即若离的间距，哨兵的双眼看得清晰。服用血液锭剂已久的玖兰枢不觉吞咽一下，感受到血液的召唤。除此之外，那鼓动的颈动脉还散发出了什么清甜好闻的气息，绝非寻常上楼贵族们涂抹的花香麝香。

如果这是Z有意逗惹，那么他成功了，若是出于无意，那他天赋异禀。

赤红的眼浓了隐欲，一动不动地望着青年像抚摸小动物那样从桌上的果盘里拿起一个明黄色果子，一个Cyprus塞浦路斯进贡的香蕉。

挑扬了眉毛，玖兰枢以一副看好戏的姿态瞧着指尖从水果的一头划向另一头，撇下一页果皮揭示其下奶黄色果肉。偏头的动作造成面颊擦蹭果肉的视差错觉，舌尖半露于唇似有似无从剥离的果皮处向上舔蹭尖端，再以贝齿叼着另一牙不急不慢向下拽。  
景象将视线燃起热度，一时间竟觉得那柔唇抿直的面容上似有笑意。或许是幻视，因为即使此时，紫瞳也依旧寒凉。很怪，它们像真猫一样即使毫无感情地倦怠鄙夷眼神也显妩媚。  
在贵族炙热的注视下，青年启唇含上果肉，只一点点，粉舌绕着打转，然后含舐过侧面。微微仰颌，将果肉一毫一厘徐缓含进去，雪青色眼睛始终擒住玖兰枢的，眼下因喉部的压迫而粉扑扑，眼角像能溢出泪水。仅两次伸缩往复在粉唇上将它们磨得红润，便有些顽劣地一口咬断，慢条斯理地嚼着。生理性残余水光的瞳孔寒凛又挑衅，没一分情欲。

手提果皮蒂部裹进纸巾，青年好整以暇地以最长路线绕回玖兰枢身边，于一臂距离处驻足，“若执意要继续装作不感兴趣就请便，虽然您看上去已经很精神了，阁下。”  
这出餐果戏码可谓绘声绘色，撩惹却不荒淫。把控适度，恰到好处地牵动臆想，眼中盛盈着与表象相反的淡薄。这种凡人演绎不出的欲拒还迎像是直接一把捏在中枢神经上，征服欲，控制欲暗涌而上。

尾指钩上丝袍外兜，将怀表滑进去，玖兰枢暗呵一声“Bravo”。感受指尖隔着布料在大腿上滑顺触感的同时，一个敏感的哨兵自然不会漏过银发青年远迅过常人的闪躲和那一瞬间惊悸如被闪电劈中的颤巍。

# 04.  
“Z指什么？太出挑，我可不认为拉丁字母的末位适合你。Zede？呵，那在安格鲁萨克森词根中有‘性德’的意思…来妓坊未免太讽刺了。”玖兰枢凝视着灯光下斟酒的背影，“Zeta用于形容逃离责任的男性，和你也不像。”翘腿坐在床沿，观察着青年的一举一动，鼻息间有比之前更鲜明的冷甘。“Zero怎么样？配你。即使在这种地方，似乎也空澄得像停留在最纯洁的原点。”

Z握着酒瓶的手瞬间僵滞了…惊讶地抿了唇，喉咙里有点梗。  
Zero，那是他的真名……  
锥生零。  
只不过…他一直认为那是‘空无一物’的含义。

“想叫什么都可以……说说您自己吧，阁下。我很好奇。”递上酒杯，紫瞳开始寻找视线交接的机会。  
错觉么…  
这个贵族似乎不只是身居高位那么简单。

“这双眼睛看起来可不像是这么说的，不知道你的好奇几分是真。”接过酒杯的玖兰枢站起身，一步步逼近。

“什么都要装在眼睛里么？神秘感何在？”本能使然，锥生零撤步后退，直到双手抵上身后的木桌，大大小小的物件在桌上磕出闷响。调整呼吸，向一旁转出一个空位，才再次开口，“还有…”，稍顿，“您确实不知道。”  
微扬下颌，他说：“不论男女，妓无所长，只会假装，不知如何诚心，更不知如何真挚。”

这个笑容优雅得叫人毛躁的贵族男人不普通，在他有意识的注视后依然能保持清醒。

首先，即使有所掩饰，他是个吸血鬼。和身为血猎/血族混血的自己不同，或许是上位贵族级别甚至是纯血……  
不意外，对方早已发现他不是人类。  
吸血鬼通常擅长蛊惑人心，轻易不会沦落到声色场所。  
此时最不需要线人产生不必要的疑心…

“您处于什么位置？”锥生零微挑下颚，似笑非笑，手指把玩着身后的水果刀。

玖兰枢眯眼，“你总是和客人这么直接进入正题么？”

表情毫无变化，声音却多了挑逗的呵音，时急时徐，“直立？前进？后进？…侧入？…跑马？”锥生零轻笑破音，“那种事我没兴趣知道。我问的……是您的身份，阁下。”  
细长的水果刀尖端扎进果盘，随意戳起什么果子。他将它移至唇边，刀身平压过唇，让瑰色的樱桃落入口中。这是步险棋，面前的男人和他舌尖上抵着的刀棱一样危险。  
刀尖镉上舌，他不要他多疑。血珠红宝石一样凝在舌尖上，印在刀身上。让血霞在紫色的虹膜后浮动……他也是吸血鬼，无心隐瞒。  
“与恶魔共舞，我需要知道您具体是哪一路。”

男人的赤瞳变得更暗，“你很擅长撩拨…”他说。

然后一颗葡萄就突如其来抵上他的唇，将后续堵了回去。

“您还没有回答问题。”

预感成真的感觉并不好，说得上很糟。  
有人说，兴奋时左眼跳，紧张时右眼跳，因此东方才有左眼跳财右眼跳灾的说法。  
锥生零感觉右眼角有些紧，掩饰一般，他眨了眨眼，装作寻衅挑拨的样子。指甲却不自觉掐进身后的桌沿……

眼下是不曾预想过的情况……

两周以来，他的精神控制从未失手过。对于所有来客，只需对视或通过轻微肤表接触就足以探寻他们的脑，从精神中寻找自己需要的线索，并虚构精神图景满足他们潜意识中隐藏最深层的淫欲幻想作为回报。  
记忆可以篡改，情绪可以种植。  
那些好色之徒不会记得他们的大脑曾对自己吐露过什么，却可以将他的名声散布得满城皆知。铸构名妓身份，他可以效率省时，只接触盘踞在目标身边的富贵高官，进而在等待猎物上钩的同时加深对他的了解……

这个被称为玖兰侯爵…与目标有相同姓氏，相似面容的男人不同…  
有什么在失控。

“你在我面前还有心思分心想其他事？”

贵族的手指探向他，锥生零向后倾身，但有些温凉的指节依然掠过面部轮廓。“您需要在重塑信心上多下点功夫。”他否定……  
在那一瞬间的触碰中，也依然未能把握住对方的精神。  
局势向极力回避的方向倾斜，即使表面再装作泰然自若，也不得不承认，他有些慌了。

因为是纯血？  
不，不应只是如此。

锥生零不是处决的新手，他的业务层级会经接触过涉嫌叛国制造血雨腥风的任务目标：名噪一时的狂咲姬，女爵绯樱闲，一个纯血。  
体内的血猎因子或是别的什么使他对纯血针对下级吸血鬼的意念控制有先天抗体。他的任务记录不曾有败笔，所以理所当然的，那个女人疯了，被作为高危病人关进Bethlem病院的最顶层。

机不可失，失不再来。  
比玖兰侯爵更接近目标的垫脚石不会再有第二个。  
然而很可笑，身为名妓，对于情事，他是新手。若须假戏真做，就进入了他的盲区。

“你在颤抖。”玖兰枢恶质地向前倾身，Zero就腰肢柔韧地向后弯折…

“因为您让我只能脚尖及地……”  
锥生零知道身体在抖，但他控制不住。  
所有警觉性都不自觉调动，集中于贵族近在咫尺的气息上。  
想逃……  
本能作祟，切身经历的生理记忆那般，想要回避…却肢体麻木……

“为什么这么害怕？比起多数贵族，我可以很温柔。”那温润如玉，流延似溪的字句就像是真的在柔抚一般……  
只是……  
眼中倒映出一抹方才未有的丽色，一朵殷红明艳的十字蔷薇，延展着边角，揉进肌肤，渗进浅蓝色颈动脉…

遮盖涂料感热失效了……  
几乎是同一刹那，锥生零借着肩部的接触，加深意念，撕扯进对方的意识……烧灼，黑暗，一瞬便因毫无准备的诧异被猛甩出来。

像是从未允诺过什么，双眼黯红，仅一瞬烨亮，玖兰枢捏着Zero的胳膊将他一把扔上床边。动作剧烈，睡袍墨浪退潮似的滑下肩臂。青年双手撑在身后，向后移动着，被一把扳住肩骨按上床铺。锥生零或许受过特训，但不是纯血哨兵的对手。力度之大，稍有挣拗就会脱臼或断裂。  
“上帝总能以不可预知的方式令我们震惊，瞧我发现了什么？闻名遐迩的名妓是个向导，而且……是隶属于Cross组的精英。”戾寒的嗓音像是来自地狱底层，眼里是燃烧的嗜血狱火。

执着于掌控，玖兰枢不相信偶然。  
前脚收到‘结合通知’，后脚接到‘黑之书’，紧接着就碰到鲜少现身人前的Cross组精英向导……  
没有这种偶然。

他对这失足于猫窝的冷清男孩抱有好奇，也不否认一丝男性本能自发的好感。  
但若是塔派来结果他的Thanatos桑納托或是来诱惑他的Aphrodite 阿佛洛狄忒……

真可惜，比起生命，比起怜惜…一个控制狂对自控更为执著，爱恋……  
对于企图夺取控制权的障碍，他会先下手为强，将其毫不留情撕成碎片。

“温柔？这就是您口中的温柔？…别让我发笑。”

声音在抖，掌下的身形也在抖，紫瞳里却有奇异的惊愕和不解。  
玖兰枢居高临下地望着，眯了眼。  
先对他施以精神攻击的是身下的银发向导，为何反而摆出一副受害者的姿态…  
凭什么？

“真是天生的权威啊…您的父母会为您骄傲的。”即使带着颤音，锥生零声音冷凛，“想怎么样让我规规矩矩地配合您？”冷冻的眼中有刃，有幽火，他挑起嘴角冷笑了一下，“将我推按上床，告诉我您是我的主人，我的上帝…并强奸我么？”

运气背到这份上，也算绝了……  
锥生零不知道为什么会这么寸，试图读取线人意识都能碰到哨兵……那天照黑火似的屏障是什么？他从未见过那样的精神图景。  
若是相信传说…  
那他就是极不走运地碰到黑暗哨兵了。

换做正常情况，他或许会死命抵抗，用精神力，用肉搏去与神话抗衡。  
现在不行……  
他有不得不活着才能办到的事，不能硬碰硬……

甲尖刺进手心，利齿扎进唇内，锥生零想让自己镇定下来，却做不到。心悸，仓皇，每一根神经都在抗拒地打颤……这种似曾相识的情景让他全身心排异，胃里打了结，胃酸一股一股向上冒。像是上过战场的退伍军人面对无能为力的弹震症，感到窒息，心率不齐。  
他觉得自己可能快休克了，但引以为傲的自持像是被强制熄灭的油灯，没了火源，怎么也点不着。  
凭现在的精神状态，睁着眼睛有什么用？施加精神攻击不过是愚蠢的自杀行为。锥生零有些自暴自弃地敛上眼睑，眼不见心不烦。他的声音很低，将息烛火一样飘渺，绝望的寒气可以渗进心底，“请吧，以后我只需躺着遂嫖客的意，而无需再浪费精神力……”

并无怜悯，玖兰枢认定这是做戏。或许这名向导意识到处决无法简单得手，又或许他的目的从一开始就是‘结合’。  
这可不奇怪，对塔来说，比起除掉一个黑暗哨兵赔上一个稀罕的男性精英向导，用结合上嚼子勒缰才更划算。

只不过，于他无差……  
无论哪样，都是对他的阻挠，对控制欲的挑衅。

“这长相倒是和我胃口。”玖兰枢说，无视银发向导的寒颤。  
他想挨操，那就给他，射在外面就是了……  
结合？  
呵，想都别想。

谁执棋，谁是子，他会教会他。

蹂躏，然后将小白猫丢回给塔，让自以为是的老骨头长长记性。  
这孩子不无辜，因为他自愿接受指令来对付自己…十分阴暗地，玖兰枢这样想。

手掌探进衣摆，抚在柔滑的腿上。他在内侧肌肤上拿捏，两指拧捏着。在另一侧靠上的位置，他摸到一道棱，有皮革的触感。挑起下摆，露出一把绑在腿内的匕首，把头有红宝石雕嵌的十字蔷薇。  
那标志刺激了哨兵的情绪。玖兰枢抽出匕首，动作粗暴，刀尖划破了内侧的薄肤，流泻下一道血丝。  
捏着匕首，他用刀棱去挑衣带，刀尖点触着，自锁骨起始，平着刀棱磨在平直的骨骼上。然后一点一顿，在薄肤上镉上刀尖三角形的红印子，甚至描绘过胸膛和腹部线条细腻的肌理，最后在胸口颤栗的粉嫩小珠上重重点按了一下，让Zero一震。  
“我没有见过Cross组的成员，你虽然是个向导……身材倒是好得出奇…”  
刀面压在鲜明的腹肌上，苍白的身子抖得太厉害，紧绷的肌肉被刀尖镉破。玖兰枢撤刀，转而向两侧挑开衣襟，  
敞开的包裹让白玉裸裎，本以为这个执意与自己结合，意图用身体，用生命来绑他的向导会更亢奋高昂地仰起下体湿哒哒地打颤相迎……相反，粉红的部位绵缩成一团，比腌蛞蝓还要软…  
刀背残酷地架在两球之间，摩擦着，他无视了愈发剧烈的颤抖。一个反手投掷，匕首旋转几下准确无误扎进果盘里的香瓜，发出如刀具刺进皮肉溅血似的声响。

“比起一般哨兵，也不逊色……专门培养成这样勾人的？”手掌揉上软绵绵的腿间。

一瞬间血液冷却了。

锥生零不可抑制地挣扎起来…他不该。他需要活着……可是身体不听使唤。  
真蠢……  
任务前他就该随便找谁演练一下，而非心存侥幸……  
天真得愚蠢……竟然觉得这个有好闻气息的贵族能有什么不同。  
现在想来…那该是哨兵身上的信息素吧？

卡面上印有猫一样的剪影…那不曾打开的‘结合指令’里原本有着什么样的名字？  
他或她是什么样子……有什么样的声音……会更温柔么？过程会更美好么？  
向导与哨兵之间所谓互补共生，相惺相惜的唯一应当是怎样的……  
呵……想这些有什么用……  
该想想办法将指令传达给这具像是发了疯似的身体，让它停止抽搐，让它放松……何苦让自己疼…

冷冻的血液漫向泵……

虽然这一生，从来没有想过真跟男人发生身体接触，也一直认为塔会分配一个稀少的女哨兵给自己。  
对于现在的他……做什么都不会介意。  
早已无法从疯狂荒唐中抽身。  
‘活下去，然后复仇’，锥生零将这一指令不断增强暗示。不论是什么，他可以挨得住。

蔓延全身的羞耻感和侮辱感让头脑变得一片混乱，全身颤抖起来。  
感到奇异的热度探向不曾被触碰的部位，有什么点在那里……  
伴随着一声悲鸣，腰部和下颌像是撕裂一般。

鹤…  
将死的鸬鹤仰望天际时，是否也是同样的感受。

精神图景开始扭曲翻腾，藤蔓在空中地表穿刺…  
身体中，像是插着把巴约纳刺刀，那翻搅的疼痛是惩罚……  
一缕…在弟弟饱受痛苦时无知无觉，没有察觉丝毫…没有叮嘱，没有调查…  
对他的迟钝，和对塔盲从轻信的惩罚。  
让一缕独自面临着无边恐惧，孤独绝望……在一旁鼓励安抚着后知后觉……  
这是报应。

玖兰枢讶异地转了转中指…紧致，灼热……  
紧得有些过了头，而且很干涩…甚至无法比第二指节进得更深。  
蹙了眉，他扫视屋内，在床头发现了土耳其橄榄油和娼馆更常用的黄油。  
先不说若真接客半月的名妓绝不可能是这种状态…与他的猜测相同定是以异能对客人做了什么手脚……  
一个顺从于塔，以结合为目的意图勾引哨兵的向导…为何不自行扩张后面准备？

“一个没开苞的炸弹……”玖兰枢低喃……

没来得及细想……  
男孩额冒虚汗巨烈挣动起来，案板上垂死的鱼一样无规律地死命扑腾。他咬破了唇，血液不断溢出来，绞着手指的后穴痉挛一般不住收缩……他的呼吸不断加速，快得根本无法摄入多少氧气……  
抽出手指，玖兰枢拍了拍向导的脸庞，冰凉……连顺着面部淌下的汗水都是凉的……

银发湿透，粘在额头上……无神的双眼直勾勾望着天花板，收缩的瞳孔什么都没映出。僵直的脊背向后扳成异常的弧度，阵挛着，无法咽下的唾液和唇内的血一起混合成妖异的色泽流出来……微张的唇一翕一合地试图呼入空气，却无济于事……肺腔里没有氧，拼命喘息的青年僵着紧抓着床单的双手，绷着挛颤的脚趾，发出了声嘶力竭的抽噎……那是窒息的声音……

不假思索地，玖兰枢深吸一口气擒上那双泛白的唇，他向内有节奏地呼气，指尖插进银发，顺抹地抚着。咬破嘴唇，将珍贵的纯血喂给他……与唇内另一股冷调的血液混融在一起……  
这种类似癫痫的应激反应，他见过。

为什么这么做，他来不及想。  
只告诉自己，他无法容许任何事物在自己面前失控。

银发向导一点点开始呼吸，紫色的浅眸蒙了血纱，无知无觉地以舌尖舔舐着所能得到的血液，软软地扫在玖兰枢的口腔里。  
纯血哨兵有将之捕获的欲望，却只是任其搜刮着，不时舌尖钩逗一下，再蹭蹭尖牙给予更多血液。

气息趋于平稳，血幕在眼中散去……锥生零骇怪的感觉到温热的怀抱和抚在脑后的触碰…在意识到自己在做什么时，彻底怔住了。  
然后记忆回笼…眼中更加愕然……  
这名突然狂暴对待他的纯血贵族哨兵为何要转性帮助自己…？  
竟会……温柔……

没有言语，玖兰枢侧身将Zero揽在胸前，扯过被子，两人就这么躺着，一言不发。他的手掌有一下没一下抚在对方脊背。  
他错怪他了……  
从血液里，他只读到委屈哀戚和坚决又倔强不摧的执念。  
以及…这名向导的名字：  
锥生零。

竟然真的叫Zero……也竟然真的能那么纯净…

锥生家很有名，对塔里的人来说。  
将狂咲姬处决的S级向导就姓锥生……  
此外，近年内部最大污点之一的核心就是锥生。  
那名被某个哨兵致残，陷入无尽混沌，坠入井的向导也姓锥生。并且，为了违抗塔的指示杀鸡儆猴……锥生家灭族。  
那名反叛哨兵名叫玖兰李土，代号黑鸦。

相同的敌人。

“我还会再来的。”玖兰枢起身，整理衣衫。  
该道歉的，但致歉意味着承认失控失误…  
一个控制狂不允许失误。  
说不出口，却可以有所行动。  
行胜于言…本就如此。

锥生零愣了一下，不知是喜是悲。  
这不是他该招惹的存在，或许接近目标，但他无法在保全自身的情况下，得到任何有效情报。  
至于喜…为什么？  
潜意识自负认为能操控黑暗哨兵得到想要的一切，并收获强悍的武器么？  
就算是出于向导本能受到吸引，也未免太自以为是了。

“还是别再来了，除非……”深吸一口气，他决定将不速之客送走，让他对自己失去兴趣，“您是打算逼我来真的……渣子。”尾音声音很小，像咬牙切齿的自喃一般，但锥生零知道，黑暗哨兵必定听得到。他让它故意听起来像是无比厌烦，不小心情难自已而生的肺腑之言。向导本就擅长玩弄人心。  
只要摸清路数喜好，惹人厌不难……没有人会花大价钱去找不痛快。是否能切实做到，他不知道，但逞口舌之快，很简单。  
玖兰枢喜欢冰清玉洁，那他就可着劲表现得下贱…何苦…浪费彼此的时间。  
“若有下次，您不必再苦恼如何分开我哆哆嗦嗦的小腿，我保证……”锥生零张开腿，睡衣垂在腿间，他的手指触在大腿内侧，恢复平静的眼上挑眼角眯斜出逗引的笑意，“…很容易就会张开双腿，只要您别忘堵住我的嘴…”

出乎意料，玖兰枢没有买账，“我再问一遍，你为什么会在娼寮？”他问。

“我自甘堕落。”

即使表面像模像样，这违心的回答不难识破。  
血才是最真实的。  
既已尝过，所有伪装都会失效。  
玖兰枢不怒反笑，“真妄自菲薄为何如此洁身自好？”抬起手，极缓地伸向对方，像是为不吓到容易一惊一乍的流浪猫。他勾起发丝，将其绕过耳轮，“好好想想怎么回答。我叫枢…记住了。我还会再来的。”

# 05.  
之后的一周，锥生零很闲，感觉会发霉的那种闲法……甚至能无聊到把压箱底的灰色卡片拿出来把玩，对着烛光观察上面的剪影。

本以为玖兰侯爵所说的‘会再来’不过是每一个狎客都会对娼妓说的敷衍之词。  
显然，他低估了那个疯子突发的执念。

第一日无人登门他没有多想，第二日感到怪异……到了第三日，他忍无可忍，像欲求不满的猫一样直接去与Needham夫人对峙。  
没有客人就是没有情报，直觉告诉他，玖兰枢做了什么。  
这直觉见鬼得准。

任何鸨母都不会放着大好的生财工具不用，除非，他闲着什么都不做反而更能生金。  
对于名为枢的贵族哨兵家底到底有多殷实，锥生零已经不感到好奇了。以‘别让闲人去骚扰Z’为名，那人命家臣每日送来一张面值1000堅尼的提款支票……  
若是真的男妓，当然没什么可抱怨的…  
但现下……他该如何获取情报？

“回屋休息吧，这里没什么事。这么漂亮的脸，也不能让其他客人免费欣赏不是？”Needham像是知道该怎么让Z感到厌烦，明知故犯地伸手用折扇去抵他的脸。

锥生零作为一个向导，自然擅长分析，反推可知，Needham这言下之意无非是‘金主希望你老实在房间里呆着。’，连那恼人的方式恐怕都是玖兰枢的指示。

什么目的？

自诩与一般向导相比，自己的控制欲偏弱，但这不代表他能容忍被他人控制……更别说还是个不知好歹的哨兵。  
就算是黑的……

那张卡片在两指间拨浪鼓似的甩，锥生零开始用向导的思维去假设玖兰枢的脑。  
可能性有两个：

其一、毕竟是玖兰家族的一员，或许察觉到自己的目的，而将他软禁，阻止进展。  
这种可能性不高，因为虽然处于半断片的混沌，精神图景也不稳定…他确实断断续续地感觉到一些真情实意的关怀……以及血液，对吸血鬼来说没有比血更方便的探测器……  
清醒时口中遗留的血没有敌意，反之，倒有些说不清道不明的东西。

其二、那个明显有精神缺陷哪里断根弦的哨兵有反常的操控意识，比向导更甚。这罕见却不奇怪，按书上说法，黑暗哨兵都是疯癫的破罐子……脑袋里不知哪里有粘不上的裂痕，无法按常理理解。  
这说的通，比方说，限制自己的接触面，想要的情报只能来自他一人……进而控制自己。操纵向导的尝试大概能让有人格障碍的黑暗哨兵满足控制欲吧…  
真是有够无聊的……

四方的卡片对角卡在张开的虎口间，锥生零闲来无事地拨弄……望着卡片上随着拨动似在摆尾的黑色猫科图形。  
哨兵么？  
那个被分配给自己的家伙也真是运气背，赶上个放鸽子的丧星向导。  
应下媒介部门的指示，借口出了塔，却联系组长、师兄偷潜到了这里。想来，也真是耽误了别人……  
希望不是个人类哨兵，不然罪过就大了……  
这不知要持续多久且或许没有归期的black op暗箱任务。

最后一次关于哨兵的思考是什么时候呢？  
好像是16岁……  
锥生零13岁觉醒，体能测试后因趋近哨兵的身体素质被分入善格斗、暗杀、精神攻击的Cross组。三年后，因任务繁忙，训练艰巨，与同样觉醒为向导却体弱多病的胞弟便很少见面了。  
偶尔在塔中相见，不过擦身而过，短暂寒暄。被前辈们称作‘废物’，唤做‘残次品’的一缕有意识地和他保持距离。无话不谈的岁月一去不复返……  
最后一次相见，一缕接到了‘结合通知’。媒介部门说，这是近年来少有的高度匹配，白塔那边的哨兵部门也从高层传出对方很期待这次安排的消息。  
理论出发，对于哨兵和向导而言，如果契合度高，又两情相悦，便是绝配。不论是就任务而言，还是对感情而言…因而作为兄长，他给予祝福，并接收了当时高层下搭给Cross组的黑之书，目标：绯樱闲。  
没有人知道塔会将锥生一缕视作勘测疯狗的‘试金石’……‘废物利用’…

为期一年的任务结束后，组长黑主灰彦将他叫到办公室，身边站着从哨兵部门特别过来的师父师兄……他们说一缕陷入了混沌，不断深陷，产生了‘井’，已经不会再醒来。

他们说，精英向导提取了一缕的精神图景，记录了他所经历的一切。师傅师兄两个哨兵抓着他的胳膊阻拦，说他和一缕是双子，太相似，看图景会身临其境，极大概率会导致身心崩溃……  
僵持到最后，黑主组长抓起锥生零的手，说：“看吧。但是，如果你情绪不稳，我会强行拽你出来。”

后续就是……  
或许确实不该看…

好的一面，他知道了那个杂种混蛋的名字长相，和所做的畜生事…切身体会了一缕的痛苦。  
坏的一面，他变成半个废物，别说和谁结合去加以操控了，最初身上落只虫子都能让他犯病……整个比在白塔里成日听白噪音的普通哨兵还废。

修养特训了2年，他决定复仇，把名为黑鸦的毒瘤切除。

# 06.  
“玖兰大人，恭候多时了。”Needham笑脸相迎，虽说白领金子不是坏事。  
若求长此以往…热忱需要维系。

“野兽又饥渴难耐了。”玖兰枢效仿一般嫖客的口吻说。

“如果我能知道是哪头野兽，或许可以投其所好？”  
对于Needham的调侃，玖兰枢只给了个‘明知故问’的眼神，便直接将外袍交给侍者径自上了楼。

“您又来了…”咚咚两声叩响后，锥生零叹气打开门，斜倚在门框上。

玖兰枢单手背在身后，笑得轻煗，“当然，零还欠着我风流账呢。”  
还是挺大一笔。

似乎是认定了Zero的猜测，男人开始这样唤他。于此，锥生零只得尽可能让自己不对这过于亲昵的叫法有什么反应。  
“我对磨叽的事情没有兴趣，相信您也一样。越过这些无趣的步骤，有什么目的请直接说吧。这样对彼此都好。”打了个哈欠，给对方搬了把椅子，锥生零坐到床边。“就算您钱多得花不完，也有更适合慈善的地方。还是说…因为之前说对长相有兴趣，您依然想上我？”

哨兵从身后抬手，掌上有一个火红的圆球。

石榴？  
锥生零挑眉。

“付钱想要什么是因人而异的。来这的人所想要的东西，本质是……”玖兰枢悠悠说着，被锥生零打断，他说“性”……顿了一下，贵族才继续说：“陪伴。”

一边等待猎物，一边让失控的东西重回轨道是件有趣的事。  
一个资深的控制狂追求规则，对自己也对他人。就如同眼里揉不进沙子…或许有些病态，但这名升格为‘战友’的空降向导很有意思。  
即使是从未对向导产生过兴趣的玖兰枢，也不得不承认，之前那出，换做普通哨兵肯定停不下来。视觉性冲击，加之盘踞于鼻息的甜美冷香比小白片不知舒服多少倍……那种为求控制而忍耐的肿胀疼痛，只有他能做到。  
除却一丝不稳定算作美中不足，Zero是一个完美得近乎颠覆哨兵认知的向导，竟然能刺进他的屏障…简直闻所未闻。虽然有瑕疵的精美物件也别具艺术感，他不想坐观这种‘残次’。  
修理，这种执念无意中产生，他秉持自身行为的绝对正确性及理性……而过程中那些赏心悦目的片段，就当是礼金。

“今天，我只想让你陪我，吃水果……因为你很擅长…”玖兰枢指的是那根香蕉。“一颗稀少而娇嫩的果子…”扬了扬手中的石榴。“就像你一样…”他说。

银发向导下意识赏了个白眼。

“知道么，Zeus宙斯的女儿Persephone 珀耳塞福涅就是被冥王以石榴迷惑才坠落冥界成为冥后的。”  
玖兰枢拿起果盘里的小刀，割进手中的石榴，鲜红如血的汁液溢出来，流淌在手心……那宛若破碎心脏的果子让锥生零不自觉蹙眉，“我比较倾向于直接做hades哈德斯，您也不要妄想用石榴籽诱惑我。”微微眯眼，紫瞳迎上酒红，他缓缓开口，声音冰凉，“我，已在地狱……您也好奇么？”

微微睁大眼睛，玖兰枢有些吃惊，继而展颜微笑。  
人与人之间的掌控在于知己知彼。达成目的的工具有很多，比如冷读术，再比如逻辑分析……人有两张脸，人前人后，他很擅长读人，但看不透锥生零。似乎很简单又似乎复杂得超过了任何精密仪器，即使自认为了解了，也无法估计他的下一个动作，下一句言语。

他在他的掌控外。  
本应恼怒，却中了蛊。

也许……一个不受控制的存在，一个于哨兵类似傀儡师的向导刺激了他的挑战欲。  
又或许，不论是否是异类，出于哨兵的慕强本性和偏执到决绝的占有欲，即便是他，也会希冀将一个出众的向导占为己有。

与预计毫无偏差，被指‘不哭不笑不会叫’的‘冰块’在上次的事故后招来了好奇的杂碎。  
正和他意，顺理成章。  
指尖扳下几粒石榴籽，三指擒着滴答着红艳液体悠缓触上浅色的薄唇，“张嘴”他说。

或许因为曾经唇舌纠缠，对于这不算过分突如其来的触碰，锥生零只是颤了一下，便无太大动静。  
不知道玖兰枢在玩什么花样，但向导的直觉告诉他，和精神病硬杠没有意义，顺着他的意思来反而有好处。  
若说在上次之后对这个有些偏执的疯子哨兵有什么了解……也许就是没有特殊理由他应该不会再无端伤害自己。  
这种没有具体依据的自信源自什么，他解释不出……

血吧…  
或许。

配合于他有利，不管是让玖兰枢开始主动配合他提供情报还是让有挑战欲的哨兵开始感到无趣，不再对他加以干涉，从生命中消失……  
微微眯眼，锥生零张开嘴，味甘酸涩的浆果颗粒就推了进来，指腹压在他的舌额上向深处探，似乎还十分得寸进尺地在舌根来回揉触着。  
“咽下去”玖兰枢说，比起命令更像是语重心长在哄小孩子吃饭。

锥生零不知道这种口腔中挑逗得充满性暗示的触碰为何没让他发作。

玖兰枢撤出手指，再次捏起几粒果肉，压着唇瓣，汁液在其上晕染嫣红，胭脂似的，比那些涂了朱砂的贵妇要魅惑得多。推入果粒，这次他进得更深，几乎碰到咽喉的扁桃，那声似有情欲的呜咽十分动听。转动手指，与舌嬉戏，然后轻轻摩挲着平滑的上颚，另一只手拇指蹭过赧晕扑粉的下眼角。  
“感受汁液…流经你的喉咙……”被津液润湿的手指掺着榴红浆液，试探性地，玖兰枢轻触柔软的唇，沿着自然曲线凹凸抚向下颌……  
在那里停留，望着那双紫晶。视线交接，肌肤相触，这名面容俊俏的向导可以有能力攻击自己，但他赌他不会。

理由，难以言说。

指尖从下巴尖扫过咽喉……轻擒小巧的喉结，在手指间把玩着移动打圈。玖兰枢发现，他会因银发向导压抑的抽噎感到奇异的满足……

“它们经过你的咽部，进入食道……”指腹随着言语游走，在触及锁骨正中的凹弧时感觉到对方的颤抖…吞咽一下，抿唇，玖兰枢即时收手，觉得自己说不定在玩火。  
隔空指向胃和腹部，他笑，“好好收下了不是么？我给你的……种子…你说，现在，你是不是算我的了……”  
不知是唤醒自己还是驱赶听众，玖兰枢熟稔地挑起锥生零的衣摆，并不触碰地直接摸上匕首，小心抽出然后反手扔上门板，门外立刻一声惊叫。

听觉不比哨兵那般敏锐，锥生零不知蹑手蹑脚的听众何时在那里围堵…因而不知今晚这出有几分是出于障眼需要。  
脸上有些烧，玖兰枢那声如伊甸园毒蛇吐芯的诱惑声调故意重音的seed，像是在种皮即是果肉的石榴上玩了让人面红耳赤的双关。  
他的动作，他的字句……若不去想那颗果子，简直就像……

“您总是这么变态么？”锥生零赧颜道。

玖兰枢抿着笑，一贯优雅，“鉴于零敷衍嫖客的手腕，变态的是我么？”他附上发丝，手指穿梭其中，不禁想起Kalender里的描述。Harris说得对，它们就像上好的丝线，手感凉滑。  
竟有些羡慕起享过精神盛宴的过往狎客。听说一个优秀的向导可以编织出真实无缝的记忆……如此形象真实的描述，他好奇他们在Zero制造的春宵美梦里‘感’‘触’了些什么…  
这种想法是否当归作失控，玖兰枢不知道。  
“人们来这里暂时忘记琐屑和他们的妻子，并解决生理欲求。”他说，意欲试探。

“他们从我的房间离开的时候，是满足的，和我的手段方法无关。”锥生零不解，答得理所当然。

“上次的问题想好了么？”玖兰枢的提问像是撞响警钟，锥生零这才惊觉，本应甩开或拉拢哨兵的他竟然享受了有些怪异的逗弄……一时连任务情报都没有去想……

他的所作所为姑且算是没有本末倒置么？  
一时间没了底气，自责和愧疚蜂拥而上，几乎将他吞噬，“请您不要再来了。”低着头，锥生零喃喃，“红眼睛的黑猫，向来晦气。”不去看对方的眼……他觉得自己这话说得违心，和神情不搭……  
契合度…一定是这样。  
听说，会不自觉彼此牵引。

先是愣了一下，不着痕迹地瞥了眼身侧手边的精神向导…玖兰枢眯眼识图看清枕头上朦胧的团晕，“紫水晶瞳孔的白猫，看着倒相当祥瑞。”他说。

沉了眼，吸气沉淀紫瞳中掩藏的思绪，“您搞错了，东洋自古以白色动物纷纷出现为不祥之征兆，称为‘白祥’，是丧亡吊唁之色。”

“那你我就更配了……一样不祥。”玖兰枢耸肩，笑得心平气和，“不过，也有国家认为白色和青色是可以取悦神灵的颜色。”  
“纯净”他瞬移凑到Zero耳边说。

“哦？是么？看来我得随便找个客人从头到尾做一次。”  
这下总该断了彼此后路……应该会被嫌恶…锥生零勉强扬起嘴角。

“好啊，我不是有在陪你练习么…然后做小猫的第一只试验鼠。”

侧耳倾听，甜蜜而诱惑。  
银发向导断未想到会听到这样的回答……  
疯子…究竟在说什么…  
向导和哨兵之间做那种事会……  
结合。

一时间锥生零抿着唇不知道该评论什么…  
演戏可以，若涉及自身，他向来不善言辞……

“若决议犟下去，何不把你我的霉晦叠加烧到某个哨兵头上让他倒大楣…”

紫瞳颤了一下，他抬起头，惊诧地往进如注猎物的赤瞳，听到玖兰枢说：“锥生零，你想要的情报，能弄到的我都可以分享。”

# 07  
嫖客出没猫窝，是为了找乐子。  
玖兰枢花高价，却在寻不痛快。

除了每日必定遣使送来的提款支票，还打着‘礼物’名号稍来大量漂洋过海的珍奇物件。从衣物、食物到饰品、挂摆件应有尽有。  
生怕他名声不够响，身价不够金贵似的……

向导擅长观察而后分析，锥生零愈发觉得某个哨兵病得不轻，而且似乎打定主意吊死在自己这棵根基不稳的树上。  
果盘里的水果，餐栏里的面包…清洗更换后的被套床单…连这些十分细小的东西都变了，颜色与之前相近，却只是乍看相似。  
Needham不会主动这么做……  
换言之，玖兰枢那个控制狂在有意识将自己所能接触到的日用品全都换成他的。  
这种偏执强硬，精细入微的状况于他有益，但很危险……  
首先，这些物件上或多或少似乎都经过玖兰枢的手，染上了哨兵跋扈的信息素。至于为何一个贵族要亲身处理这种细枝末节，锥生零将理由肯定地指向疯狂的控制欲。

侯爵大人开始成了常客，大多时候提出留宿。似乎早已将贵族名声抛之脑后。只是，那纯血种什么也不做，亦不交谈，就莫名其妙地执意抱着他，然后相拥入睡。  
他说他身上的气息好闻。  
他回答说那是向导咨询素，小心玩火自焚。

不留宿的日子，玖兰枢会带来奇怪的玩意…难以笼统概括，除了奇葩。什么类别都有……吃的喝的…还有别的……  
他会让自己陪他‘玩’…但感觉……也许是错觉…更像逆向性暗示……  
而就他作为向导对人心的了解，对于一个像玖兰枢那样的控制狂，不会有无意为之的偶然。所以错觉或许更接近目的。只不过，不知是放长线还是什么，有点疯的哨兵从未有下一步动作。

锥生零望着杵到唇边的银嘴长柄牛角烟杆，无奈叹气…“干什么？”  
或者说……又要干什么…  
他觉得自己被磨得有点皮了。

“叼着。”玖兰枢将烟嘴磨蹭在Zero的唇上，“叼住，忍着，第一次会很辣。稍微坚持会儿就习惯了。”

这次锥生零竖着耳朵留意了，门外没有响声。所以对于贵族贵族那胡搅蛮缠的调戏说法，他狠狠瞪了一眼。  
玖兰枢说，贵族名流聚会总有这么些不得不接触的玩意，作为哨兵的他一开始也极度排斥。不知几分真意，他说有机会…会带自己出席，会会猎物……  
锥生零怔了一下，他很在意。  
接触遥不可及的猎物，他需要有人牵线搭桥…这是他不得不来到Cathouse这种地方钓金主的本质原因。  
这种几不可控的依赖，就像寄人篱下。他没办法，因为过往的狎客都达不到直接接触猎物的层级。至多，他能收获的，只有黑鸦人前表现出的习性……当然真假参半。

顺从玖兰枢，是他目前唯一的选择。不排斥，也不喜欢……向导本能让锥生零开始滋生扳拗哨兵狂妄的念想。

“连这么一会儿都忍不住么，嗯？性急的小猫。”玖兰枢好笑地看着Zero咳得上气不接下气，但依然牢牢按着烟杆。

“嗯…哈…放…”他咳，后呜咽挣扎。

而他，柔情脉脉地拍着锥生零的脊背，借着注意力转移在烟熏的空档，在他的脊椎上燎火。玖兰枢觉得自己可能是有些病入膏肓了，因为下身疼得厉害，而他追逐控制的同时，并不是受虐狂，尤其，不是自虐狂。  
这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。  
他知道自己陷入了结合热。导火索是银发向导细碎忍耐的喉音…

玖兰枢从不怀疑Zero和他有着极佳的匹配度，那刺进屏障探知图景的瞬间就是最好的证据。  
所以他也确定，现在放弃自制释放信息素，就能将锥生零一并拖进结合热。如此，自身挑战控制力边缘的疼痛烦躁就会告终。  
玖兰枢不会这么做，因为他的自控执念不许。  
一切是为了修理…  
那首先，他要将Zero的裂痕复原。

“咳咳…松开…”

“含着，好好吞吐，别忘了呼吸……对，就是这样……” 他用手指去触他的喉咙，然后从之前屡次无法继续的锁骨位置起始去抚Zero的胸膛，他的手按在肺腔，在那里停留。  
这是相当不错的进展。

“折腾够了？再给您五分钟的生命，您想要谈什么…”锥生零开始恼了，这份恼火并无显现于表面。推开烟杆起身，他下了逐客令前的最后通牒。  
是时候让哨兵兑现承诺了。  
他可以做到，因为对方的胯下支起了帐篷。  
这不是第一次。

“谈你想谈的。”玖兰枢微笑着感受身下接收的视线。

锥生零从抽匣里取出一盒纸牌，卡片在手中风琴似的洗出弧线。然后他一张张接龙似的将牌面摊开向上一张压一张摆在床上。  
白皙的指尖在一张红桃J上停留，“如果这是您，他是谁？”

J，在宫廷牌面对应则是Kn：Knight骑士。

“接近了，不过……并没有心”，至少不对K，既不服从国王，也不效忠塔…轻笑着，玖兰枢扳着Zero的手指，从摊成扇形的卡片中抽出一张Spade黑桃J，踢开红桃那张，“这是我”他说。然后又拿出一张Spade黑桃A，说，“你的猎物。”  
锥生零蹙眉看着玖兰枢捏着两张纸牌，双手交叉，转动手腕将牌面冲着他，笑容蛊魅，他说：“但若是就哨兵实力而言的话，颠倒。”

玖兰枢满意地看到向导的紫瞳暗了一度。  
没错，他在勾引他。  
“这样珍贵的情报，你想付我什么？”

“我只能…用最古老原始的方式支付。”锥生零同样挑起嘴角，自信哨兵会不告而终。  
至少目前一定会。

“司法程序没用，你的目标让他手下的妓女男脔吞舔遍了法官、政要、警署要员……他在塔里有人，工会也不管不问…围绕金钱权力打转的食腐之蝇。因此…你才把自己卖到这种地方蛰伏……我猜得对么。”一个控制狂当然不会轻易用问句。

“走常规渠道，就像是告诉狐狸，鸡舍被袭击了。”锥生零唏嘘谑讽。

“杀手是一个贵族，位高权重……在上位者看来，杀人是少数人的特权…通过践踏摧毁生命，他们感到满足。”

不成文的秘密法则，但这让锥生零作呕。  
面前企图控制自己的哨兵也是个贵族，不论是否脑袋有坑，思维异常，他需要稍微施加点警告。  
双眼充血的瞬间，双手按着肩膀将和设想一样未采取主动防卫攻击的哨兵钉到墙上，幻化出的蔷薇腾固定四肢。锥生零微微蹙眉，开始从上至下在对方身上搜摸。

“今天这么主动？”玖兰枢转了转手腕，荆棘就伸出刺，勒得更紧一些。  
有意思…  
这种控制被挑战的突袭并无让他反感，反而开始好奇后续。

轻笑着，玖兰枢将注意力集中于Zero的触碰。隔着衣物的碰触有些凉，有些软…动作不重。布料窸窣中，他意外发现，自己难得感觉像个哨兵。  
敏感……  
从一闪而过的视线交接中，他确信银发向导是故意的……  
动作至轻无比，制造撩拨的布料摩擦声，将向导素集中在指尖……五感除了味觉…都被不断刺探着。  
一波未平，一波又起，玖兰枢不自觉咬着口腔内壁…再陷入结合热即使是他也有失控的可能，这让他控制狂的自我无限焦躁，却让身为哨兵的他兴奋难耐。

赤红的眼逐渐充血，眯出笑意，他能感受到Zero触在他胸口的手指。然后晃荡磕碰的声音敲击在金属上，刺激着有些稍稍失控的哨兵听力……  
哦，真有意思…

“真可惜，那个是血液锭剂。”玖兰枢调笑。

“是么？”另一只手不知何时摸向下伸的手扫过大腿，无果…锥生零内心翻了个白眼，手指翻弄纽扣，从方形裆片的上缘解开一颗扣子，探进去摸向一个内兜……  
“竟会藏在这种地方，阁下…该让人说您什么好？”

待Zero撤走手指，将一卷锡纸包裹的药片展开，玖兰枢才松开要在下唇内的牙齿。“这就不继续摸了？很舒服。”  
被凝聚向导资讯素的手指擦蹭的感觉，让他感到神经战栗…那种踩在失控界限摇摆的感觉欲罢不能。

“最好别动，合成向导素的熔点很低，预热可就失效了。”

瞄着被悬于烛火上侧不远处的药片，玖兰枢悠哉靠着墙，满不在乎的样子，“我可以再从工会拿。”

“真的么？您应该很久没去签到了。”锥生零没有错过抖腕的那一刻，玖兰枢右眼角没能完美掩饰的抽动。看来，这名黑暗哨兵也不是完美无缺的。“用不了多久，您的名字就会出现在某人的黑之书上。我说的对么……”

当然是对的。  
他已违逆伦敦塔多时。  
“那最好是出现在你手里。”

“哦？”锥生零眯眼。

“你下得了手的话……”玖兰枢在蔷薇藤幻变成光影碎片消失后含笑走向Zero，无视他将药物下移的手，“东方有句话：牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。”

“您在暗示我下不了手？”犹豫数秒，锥生零牵起笑弧决意走一步险棋，“您不符合我的处决条件，比起下不了手，迫不得已我不会动手。就算接到黑之书……”边说，他将手腕下移，锡纸末端接触橘红的烛火，“外焰1120列氏度，锡纸熔点只有528Re……”

锥生零同样不是任塔摆布的棋子。

“有猎人，也有猎物…”  
玖兰枢望着那开始熔了边的锡纸，知道下端的三片药都已经失效。  
“你的话，应该像你血管里遗留的血猎能量一样……不论被怎样觊觎，都是实质的幕后狩猎者…”  
心底的一个声音在说，‘你不需要小白片’……  
凝视着Zero，他开始思考新的开局：一段由向导先一步点燃的火线，不掐灭而是任其燃尽会怎样？  
他想知道。  
控制狂不应欢迎风险，除非，有不成功便成仁的决意。

“杀害，是一项艺术。”  
占有也是。

“Cross是暗杀组…您不会不知道。”锥生零将手腕降得更低。  
他给了哨兵机会，如今，是其自愿入瓮。

“我当然知道……但他们，没教你如何利用自身的资质。”玖兰枢凑近Zero耳边，“也不知道，你算个病人……害怕碰触，你打算如何接近目标？”他握上手腕将它移动更低。  
银发向导以药片代替骑士手甲，发出挑战…他便将其拾起然后焚烧……  
那是他的回答：冒险将自己置于不稳定的位置，意图操控一个向导。  
所谓决斗，不就是不死不休一世纠缠…

现在，他们在一条船上了。

“潜进去？你知道那地方有多少哨兵警卫么？就算是Cross组的身手，如果暴露身份，你们整组都会被牵连，公开处决。”玖兰枢笑着吹气，“你手上其实没任务书吧？先不提你的创伤后应激障碍…这可不像工会不做特训就派个雏一样的奶猫出来做的任务，尤其是……浪费Cross组能文能武的精英向导。”  
除此之外，塔不可能不给黑之书执行者提供掩藏刺青的特殊装备。

逐渐融化的锡纸和药片散发出焦燃与合成向导素混杂的气息。褶皱然后烂成一团……  
一如他们的退路。

“分享一下，没被下派任务的你……是怎么从工会出来的？”

锥生零回答说“您在装傻。”并双手按上他的太阳穴，向导资讯素安抚的镇定气息缓缓流入…玖兰枢潜意识觉得精神图景中的黑火从未如此安分……那是被冷泉浸泌的舒适感。  
比小白片好上太多。

“我还能再见到你？”玖兰枢用了问句。  
这很难得，却不代表疑问。

锥生零清楚，那是在索要肯定，如同结盟的口头承诺。所以他探身向前，若有似无地释放向导素再一瞬间收得不留痕迹，“不论缘由…这是妓馆，是猫窝，我只是其中的一只猫……一个娼妓。只要付够了金钱，您就能随心所欲。”

那收放自如的气息比鸦片还有更强的后坐力，毒瘾强劲……一如之前的血。  
玖兰枢不喜欢Zero自贬自秽，当然他也很少那么做。此时，却是有意为之的最好承诺。  
在犯险失控的同时，锥生零成为新的自控保障。

“自称娼妓却总是在推拒，这像话么？”他笑。

“娼妓不能说不？”他怼。

“谁都不能说不。”  
尤其是你。

银发向导偏头翘起嘴角，似乎能渐渐听到哨兵未说完的语句了。“我在Bethlem有熟人，阁下要去看看么？”这当然不是建议，于锥生零而言，只要不真的进精神病院，玖兰枢越疯越好。

“好啊，等你也疯了，我们一起去。”玖兰枢戏侃，然后徐缓抬起双臂试探着圈上Zero，“还要继续拒绝么？”他问，手指在脊椎更向下的地方挑逗。他触碰他的尾椎，而他没有发作。

瞧，他愈发完美了。

“看看这间屋子，我有做这种事的动机么？”锥生零随意侧头靠在玖兰枢肩上，“就算我什么都不做，您也会不断送这些东西过来。”  
玖兰枢这样的人，最初会出现在猫栖馆这种地方的原因如今显而易见。他或许也在等……  
等一个时机。  
而首先，若要时机成熟，他们都需要‘Z’这个身份更加出名……如此，才能惊动黑鸦。

“阁下没养过宠物吧……尤其是猫。喂叼不过是一念之差的事。”  
锥生零拉起玖兰枢的手，注入向导素，紫瞳莹闪冷耀幽光，“您知道我吃什么。”  
他推他出去，并关上了门。

再有执念的哨兵也不要自顾自地奢望轻易操控向导。

# 08  
“嘶……”  
耳垂一阵突兀刺痛，锥生零蹙眉瞪着不定时发疯的哨兵。

“这是来自巴西的第一批钻石。”玖兰枢笑着，拿起另一枚凑向Zero耳边，手指在耳舟上摩挲，然后刺按下。如同在标记自己的所有物，他甚至没有询问对方的意思。  
知道Zero不会拒绝，或者说，他肯定。  
反正，控制狂也不会想听‘不’。

血族恢复力很强，但血液珍贵，他无意浪费。以此为由头，十分挑逗地去含余有血渍的耳垂，拽着闪耀的耳钉向下拽扯。  
耳朵对于听力拔群的哨兵来说是极为敏感的部位，不知向导如何……

玖兰枢用最直接的方式证明他的身份，与牌面对应。排除哨兵身份，他绝不仅是一名普通侯爵。  
此前，印度为主要钻石出口国，如今，为巴西取代。生意面达到南美的家族很少，玖兰是其中之一。  
钻石是最有价值 、出类拔萃的宝石，同时也是仅限于财主大亨们的专属玩物，最高统治者操纵着它们的所有权。  
只有君主和位高权重的统治阶级才有财力拥有。  
价值连城无法估量。

这会让每个看到它们的人，都知道‘Z’身价有多高昂。  
这是玖兰枢的控制执念，同时也或许出于一个哨兵源自灵魂深处的偏执。  
在让‘Z’声名显赫的同时，没人敢碰他。肖想可以，先掂量清楚自身几斤几两。那在凝白耳轮上闪闪发亮的天价之物就像在说：‘Z是有主的。’

“喜欢么？”玖兰枢吮吻着轻微泛红的耳尖，气息在耳道里伸缩。

太清楚哨兵为何能这么有兴致又心情愉悦，锥生零冷笑一声，“喜欢您像穿山甲一样未经允许就在我身上胡乱打洞么？”他猛然转头，稍抬下颌，与原本凑在耳边的玖兰枢几乎四唇相抵，“是不是还想听我说荣幸至极？”  
不会阻止……因为，这些个过往不屑的饰品物件都可以将伪装身份塑造得更加无与伦比。他不介意哨兵给予辅助。

“公元一世纪，古罗马博物学家普林尼（Pliny）说：“钻石不仅是宝石中最有价值的，而且是这个世界所有事物中最有价值的。”  
一颗钻石在最终到达珠宝商的展示柜之前，必须经历重重蜕变。 它形成于地球深处高温高压的极端环境中。 地质运动把它向上输送直到抵达或接近地球表面。 通过人为或自然的力量，它得以重见天日。  
之后，它经过劈裂、切磨和抛光，直到它散发出令人惊叹的自然之美。稀有，美丽，纯净，且坚不可犯，和亚马逊流域的失落之城Z一样召唤着探索者。  
而你，是一颗亟待铸熔的原石。Z，或者说…Zero。这个名字相当适合你，零。”

哦？  
这简直太自以为是得没了边……  
哨兵没点哨兵的样子…竟狂言锻铸打造向导…疯狂也要有点限度……

两步向前，锥生零散发着向导素按上玖兰枢的面颊，像献吻那样压低身体，骗诱对方与自己双双倒在床上。对上视线，将精神图景中的冰寒藤蔓刺向对方。一回生二回熟，有了精神准备，他不会再轻易被炙烤的火苗逼退。

玖兰枢有些惊讶，正欲让小向导见识一下什么叫来自地狱深处的天照冥火，那越过火焰刺进浑沌黑暗的毒藤尖端盘踞绽放了一朵花……一朵雪白的，在伸手不见五指的黯黑中莹胧光晕的蔷薇花。像是不愿伤及花藤，让鲜花凋零，火焰维持着不大的圆环……  
那是毋庸置疑的失控，一个哨兵，松懈屏障，留出豁口，让一个危险的攻击型向导将意识刺进来……竟是出于珍恤。  
漆黑中，亮起赤红的两点，越来越近……  
锥生零感觉到图景被触碰…极轻地，在那朵白蔷的花瓣上，有着暖暖的气息……  
那是玖兰枢的精神向导…他看到了……即使是幽暗黢黑的背景下……一个与背景几乎融入一体的影子……在蔷薇的笼光下点亮的乌色三角形鼻子…  
一只黑豹……  
红眼睛的猫。  
藤蔓在柔光中消失……黑暗中只剩下逐渐暗去的赤瞳，然后黑火重塑了屏障。

四目相对。  
“你装作一只乖猫的样子，只为获得投喂。”玖兰枢轻笑着，有了自身未察觉的无奈，指腹轻轻挠揉在Zero的下颌轮廓。

“可惜，您喂的东西实在不对胃口，那么就没有继续装的必要了…对吧？”意气风发地，锥生零莞尔启唇，“别太自负自以为掌控了一切，就算是墨黑色的……只身来找向导碰瓷可不是好主意。”  
虎口卡上玖兰枢的脖子，却侧头靠在颈弯……他侧身闲适依偎着，低喃：“或许该让您体验一次精神屏障被撕开的感觉，作为给我送这一屋子杂物的报答……”

“哦……”玖兰枢上挑了尾音，“零知道我是黑暗哨兵……却没有动心？”

那是……不可能的。  
有违天性。

“一把无时无刻想反噬主人的枪，可不怎么有意思。搞清楚情况，我不是你能随意威胁的对象。”锥生零浅色的眼眸变得深邃，幽夜一般，闪烁星辰，“错一步，我不介意试试把你的精神意志撕了重塑。”  
就算像一把达摩克利斯之剑，悬在头顶，不知道哪天还会落下……一旦向导的控制欲被激活，也当然会动心欲将之降服。

玖兰枢在静谧中笑出了声，这么有意思的事情已经太久没发生了……“至少现在…陪我吃甜点，可以么？”衣袋里他摸出一个布袋，语气却装作询问。

锥生零拧了眉。  
他看到玖兰枢将布袋里的棕黑色碎块倒进琉璃碗里，扔进一块黄油，用茶匙搅拌着。  
甜腻的气息让眉心越蹙越紧……  
…巧克力。  
16世纪起便作为药用饮品的存在…但是…说实话他不知道哨兵想干嘛…

“零这么凶的向导很少见……我不会胡来的。”端着碗勺，玖兰枢坐在床边，伸手附上Zero胸口的衣襟，待其并不抵触地偏了头才将布料向两侧来开，露出胸口和腹部。尝试着，中指从下颌一路向下，停止于小腹，“今天就这样。”他说。

“我开始能适应触碰……这让您很有成就感。”

他发现了。  
这是当然的，因为锥生零一直都是观察细微的向导。

“自然”玖兰枢说，“但是……如果你也能接受他人的碰触…我想，我会生气的。”

融化的可可温热，滴滴答答在胸前勾画……锥生零胸脯起伏，呼吸有点快，但他自认没有发作征兆。他当然发现玖兰枢在尝试修复自己，从一次次看起来就估计很痛的忍耐开始。那名控制欲爆棚的哨兵会触碰撩拨他，但不散发信息资讯素强迫他……  
多好笑…分明将其拖进结合热的是自己。  
有意还是无意，这都难说……  
因为本能。

“在画什么？”锥生零问……他知道那看似无规律的挑逗是在作画。

玖兰枢轻笑，“画你让我看到的…”

“巧克力是深色的……会画的话，加只猫吧。大只的那种……石榴籽可以当眼睛。”满意地，锥生零看到哨兵甚鲜显露于表的震惊。

他看到了？  
在那样的黑暗图景里？

有些情绪激动地，似乎全部神经都集中在向导身上……他俯身，几乎虔诚地以舌尖描画着东方白描工笔画似的花藤与蔷薇……  
确实……在玩火…  
却已经迟了。  
舌下的肌肤在颤抖，窸窣阵挛一般…因为自己的碰触而晕起粉嫩的霞云……那双眼中有自己的影子，倒映的轮廓被镀于眼球的一层薄雾朦胧……微抿薄唇间溢出的声音让血液在血管中激涌……还有钩绕在鼻息间的气息，擅自蹿进眼帘的纤细血管……  
那一刻，玖兰枢发现，掌控欲的主要矛盾点变了。

“……嗯……”锥生零曲臂挡上眼……贝齿无意识不时碾过下唇……他感到热……  
体会了忍耐……

灵蛇般的舌描绘那些仅是滴落液体还不觉难耐的图形，藤条的曲线给出了掳掠的轨迹……哨兵埋在Zero胸口，舌尖绕着红而挺的乳珠打转…要用多大的意志力才能不去以牙尖将其刺穿吮吸血液，又要以多强的抑制才能不将‘结合’完成。

扯上玖兰枢的褐发，目光氤氲了水光…他的脸一定很红很烫…  
若果一起陷入结合热会怎样？能看到精神向导的…只有匹配度极高的搭档……锥生零回想起那张灰色卡片，和上面的剪影……

# 09  
之后的一周，玖兰枢没有来。在他例行送来的果盘中，锥生零发现了中空的果叉。  
抻平纸筒，上面有一行字，优雅娟秀：  
‘我忙着为小猫准备食物。’  
不自觉地，唇边自然捎了笑意。

本该风平浪静，猎物出现了，无声无息，且偶然……  
玖兰李土异色的瞳孔对上锥生零的，露出发现玩具的神情。

“执政官大人…Z是……玖兰侯爵大人的…”Needham夫人有些尴尬地调解…两尊惹不起的神，她左右为难。  
大公爵玖兰李土是相当于摄政的存在，因而被以罗马宫廷称谓唤为‘执政官’。

“签过监护协议了，养在这的？”

光是听到声音，锥生零开始感到恶心……他在一缕的图景里不止一次听到这个腔调诡异的嗓音……  
握紧楼梯扶把…不由心生恐惧…  
他还没有准备好……  
这时看上去，才觉得这张阴阳怪气的脸和玖兰枢一点都不像……  
如果被碰到……  
胃里翻江倒海……血液似乎都郁结了…浑身的温度像被什么魔鬼抽走了一样……感到冰冷刺骨…  
大脑一阵阵泛白，像是忘记了怎么呼吸，就那样一动不动。

一定会发作……  
现在还得不了手…会失败……

“这……还没有。”Needham只得坦诚。她没有细说，但事实上，玖兰侯爵这段时间送来的支票和物件，早就不知翻了‘卖身契’的多少倍。如果他提出要做keeper持有者，将Z带走，她都要恬不知耻才敢继续索要更多。

“哦？”玖兰李土瞄了眼Z故作平静的脸，突然笑得慎人，“那就让我那愚蠢的侄子继续养着……等调教乖了…再抢过来玩。这样更有意思，对吧，Needham夫人。”

锥生零不记得自己是怎么晃回房间的，有一种虎口脱险的脱力感……他咬着指弯，努力调整呼吸，麻痹感在双腿上蔓延，脚趾像抽筋一样疼得钻心……  
…靠着门板，在本能恐惧消失之后，被铺天盖地的怒意取代，对猎物的怒意，对自身的懦弱感到愤恨…  
在玖兰枢的触碰中，他以为自己那破毛病已经恢复得八九不离十……  
竟然会没用到这种地步。

被挫败感驱使，他加入了妓寮偶尔举办的活动…身着异域古希腊服饰，提着一把未开封的钝剑，与其他娼妓站在一起，画作一样的构图。

“您们只能看他们，像欣赏艺术品那样”鸨母如是说……

这之后的酒会…锥生零通过简单的交谈寻找能获取信息的存在……

“美人，我想要你优雅的手来照料我的宝贝。”

锥生零立刻抽回被突然捏住的手…原来，他依然忍不了任何常人的碰触。“您是中了术离不开我半步么？”他的眼中有了愠色，对自身无用的愠怒……

“我这个人不屈不挠。”男人说，“紫水晶是有魔力的。”

周围路过的宾客向男人行礼，唤他Lord。会被男爵、伯爵唤Lord的大人物不多，最少也是侯爵……  
横了心那样，锥生零抓住对方的手，就这样大庭广众地阅读记忆提取信息。将虚假的信息注入对方的大脑，一边喃喃着些不走心的暧昧话语当作障眼。  
男人是世袭的侯爵，每月有幸和玖兰大公作扑克牌友，十多人中的一个…仅此而已…  
那十人里…没有玖兰枢。

“你让我坚定初心，我能保证你的安全。”  
男人突然开始滔滔不绝……  
“我明白这太突然了。但是我愿给你全部，请你……”

锥生零不着痕迹地躲避伸向他的手…一时分神，他似乎有些做过了……将一个好好的人类突然变得像个中了爱情魔咒的疯子……  
竟然连契约书这种东西都掏出来签了字……不依不饶的……

“聒噪…”  
一到熟悉的声音  
…是玖兰枢。  
“我还以为，这里新添了只善吠的看门犬。”

稍稍欠身，“真是失礼了……介意我看看么？”

同为侯爵，却并不对等，因为男人眼中露出惧色，老老实实递上手里的纸张。

玖兰枢瞪了一时间显得灰头土脸的男人一眼，将目光转向Needham，“迫不及待想付我违约金了？”  
刷刷的声音，他将那张监护人合同撕得比渣子还碎，雪花似的，在Needham头上洒下，全然无视这或许会毁了对方不菲的装饰假发。  
“除了我之外，不给Z安排任何来宾，不论是谈话还是别的什么。不许任何人骚扰他，我上次说的是不是哪里不够清楚？”  
他将骚扰，和任何咬得格外重。

情绪不稳，玖兰枢能感受到…  
失控的焦躁…  
目睹Zero违逆地与他人勾搭…就像捉奸一样……即使没发生什么…  
他给了他留在屋里悠闲的理由，他向他承诺会给他情报…  
…这种另寻出路的做法不是出轨是什么？  
如果再晚点呢…如果这里的某个嫖客当真能牵得了线……他是不是还要只身一人去找目标！

被拧着胳膊拽上楼，然后一把甩上床背……简直像是真的被当作低下的娼妓对待。锥生零也恼了，“骗取劳动者的工资当属大罪，把报酬留下，做完，滚。”嗓音冰冷，摒弃了敬语，他第一次对玖兰枢如此不客气。  
一把扯开衣襟，叉开双腿坐在床边，裸露的胸肌不断因剧烈呼吸起伏……既然被贬低…何必再纠缠……就这样假戏真做然后各奔东西……  
也罢。  
牙关紧紧咬着，眼里有着暗火。  
为何这般气愤……  
他不知道。

“一周不见…你还真把自己当婊子了？腿闭不上，荡得迫不及待将自己裸裎么？”玖兰枢的眼中同样有火…同时阴暗冰冷。

上扬的唇角在痉挛…“我该感谢造物主赋予我这副皮囊和卖淫的天赋，让我在任何地方估计都能舔会操讨权贵欢心。”锥生零顺着对方的意思说，指尖却卡进掌心里…气得发抖。

哨兵发飙的狂貙一样飞扑上来，锥生零皱眉敛上眼……

“别往自己脸上贴金，你完全没有那种天赋。全身上下没有任何一个地方会舔会操，冷情寡欲得根本是块顽石，说你是块捂不热的冰都是抬举。而且，还是个拿精神操控给嫖客洗脑的诈骗犯…”埋首于颈，鼻尖蹭着颈侧的碎发，像是断毒多日的瘾君子一样汲取着吝啬不愿溢出的向导素……  
玖兰枢抱着Zero，像是要把纤细的骨骼揉碎，并不温和的字句愣是被说出了似水柔情…  
“你想怎样……我该眼睁睁看你为残暴好色之徒张开双腿，让他在你腹中射满肮脏贪婪和淫秽罪恶？”他拉起Zero的手，让他附在自己脸上……“想赌什么？你一直知道那个男人是个哨兵，赌自己靠个人意志对自己的哨兵动手的能力？别太小看结合。”

面颊上缓而凉的触感似有奇异的魔力，仅仅两三下，玖兰枢平静下来……像一个有搭档的哨兵那样。  
他的自制坏掉了……  
在认识锥生零之后…偏差值越来越大…这让一个控制狂发疯，焦虑…躁狂不安……  
所以他想控制他……他这样以为。  
“这种地方会像蛆虫一样将人腐蚀，不适合你。”他低语，侧脸近乎贪婪地蹭在银发向导的手掌上，“我不会让腐尸聚集在你的衣摆下。”

“怎么，你妒忌他们会将我看光么？”锥生零轻声笑了…出言不逊地打趣。

“对，我嫉妒。”  
玖兰枢后知后觉地意识到，他之所以忍受不了瑕疵……近乎疯魔地修葺治疗锥生零，不是单纯因为他的控制欲。而是因为，从一开始，他就已下意识选定……因而他无法容忍自己完美的向导有任何缺陷。

# 10.  
“这次是狗链么？”锥生零挑眉看着哨兵拿出了什么奇怪的丝绒颈环，在他的颈后咔嚓一声，然后绑着丝带…“打开。”他说。

“我没带钥匙。”玖兰枢无辜摊手。

“你真疯了？”

那乍看是个相当漂亮的装饰品，墨色的金丝绒带，前端装饰有钻石拼成的花形，吊着红宝石泪滴形坠子。丝绒包裹了其下的金属环，环内垫有丝绒包裹着软棉并不会磨破皮。

“戴着，它衬你……”玖兰枢说，欣赏地托着腮，“而且，你因为没有收到官方任务书就到这来了，配备不齐。下面那个金属装置是可以防止哨兵暗杀部门刺青暴露的专用物件。我找人弄来的，应该对Cross组的刺青也有效……试试么？”

不待锥生零回答，便被捉住了唇……  
他挣扎，然后被哨兵牢牢圈住，在臂膀里一点点镇静下来。他们的舌火热地拧在一起摔跤似的扭打……谁能想到一个贵族耍起流氓会强盗一般大肆在别人口里搜刮……抢劫般翻倒，哪里都不肯放过…  
哦…忘记了……  
这是个控制狂……他的人格障碍当然会强迫型寻求主导权并每一寸都撩个遍。  
所谓征服。  
理论上，控制欲更强的应该是向导……有些孩子气拗劲那样，锥生零探舌去扫对方牙床，然后铬在尖牙上，像是要喂血，又不刺破……

 

“脸红了？还是能有感觉么……”，舌尖惹火地拖出丝线，在唇瓣上又啄了一下。

“我不是能轻易被欲火摆弄的类型，但您的吻技好得让娼妓都自愧不如。”锥生零掩饰着别开璞红的脸……有些无地自融…

“勃起了？”

该死……为什么要说出来？！  
“这只是普通生理反应。”

 

相当享受与Zero勾缠了向导素的湿吻…之前的不悦似乎烟消云散，玖兰枢面带笑意地挑逗，故意呵着气……“却不曾对其他人起过反应不是么？在我面前别演戏了零……也别叫自己娼妓。”

他稍稍偏头，抬起下颌指了指门外。  
好奇的老鼠又来了。

试探着，玖兰枢探手去掀Zero的衣摆，不知哪来的自信，认定他不会拒绝。

他抬手平扫抚摸过雪白的大腿，即兴发挥一样念叨，“扫浮过漫漫澄雪，屹立着一纵灵塔……”  
面前因字句瞬间红得滴血的脸庞极大程度鼓舞了他，玖兰枢抬起手指齐上笔直斜倾的部位…不时观察眼下绯红，含着指弓的Zero……  
“粉玉雕铸得剔透，塔端灌溉晶莹琼浆，巴比伦那般……将花园浇灌……”手指开始环着打颤的器官律动…玖兰枢喜于聆听那些压抑不住的呻吟……只有这种时候，身下的向导才会听话得像是他的，才会小气得让他的控制欲有一丝满足……  
他撸得更加卖力，另一只手扯出锥生零含于口中的手指，十指交叉，插向指根，然后将双手并在一起按于头部上方。他想听他的声音，想听Zero渴求他的触碰，想让向导把他当作一个哨兵去渴望。  
这是他目前掌控欲的极致目标。  
为此他可以倾尽全部去诱惑他。  
控制狂一定不会失手……

“啊……不……你放手……放手！”锥生零迷茫地望着天花板无助摇头……他奋力起身，去抓玖兰枢的衣领，将手指探进去接触他的皮肤，他注入精神力却无法集中，因为每当即将意念汇聚，这个被控制欲造就的黑暗哨兵就恶质地在他不知多久没有释放过完全经不起一丝折腾的欲望上撩拨，然后再立刻堵住前端…“放手……松开……快点松开………”紫瞳涣散失神，他快被临界的欲火折磨疯了……  
“还不够…我想让你……更加急切…更加迫切……更加殷切……就像命悬一线……因对我无以复加的期盼渴求而刺痛……”魔鬼一般，玖兰枢声容鬼魅…他何尝不感到痛…而且不是第一次了。  
所以，他也不想那么简单给Zero幸免的机会。

锥生零费力地喘息，思考着让哨兵服管的方式……想到的刹那，也羞红了脸，他说：“枢”。

不大的一声，带着呵气音。  
却足以让玖兰枢妥协。他松开手……浓浊的白液便灼热喷泻而出，Zero抖动着发出不可抑制的嘶哑惊呼，视线恍惚，盈满的生理泪溢出眼角。双腿在余欲中挛颤……黏腻的液体让腿间湿得淫靡。  
“灼烧的热度，震荡的地壳……化成一滩炙热的岩浆，湿软…热情…艳丽……”  
不知出于何种心态，玖兰枢将所见以言语描绘出来……

锥生零双臂交叉挡在眼前，其下色彩艳丽……

疯子……  
“疯子…”

轻笑着，玖兰枢说：“你的观众走了…但她学错了东西。管客人叫疯子，说不定会被打残。直接叫名字也是糟糕的主意。”

时机没能给他们冷静的空档。锥生零脸色惨白，血色快速褪去……他听到了Needham招呼客人的声音，听到一个化成灰也不会错过的名字。

“别动。”玖兰枢说……他拿起一个蓝色的琉璃跳棋子，夹在指尖移到右眼的位置，“你的目标…”

Zero开始哆嗦，像即将发作那样……

对玖兰枢来说这似曾相识，正是他这张与玖兰李土有几分相似的脸给了濒临崩溃的玖兰优姬最后一击…  
“你想做什么？现在能做什么？”玖兰枢扳着锥生零的双臂，他不认为潜意识一早相中的向导有那么脆弱。  
“事实是，你现在有一击撕碎精神屏障或是将他拽进图景的把握么？对一个活得远比我久的纯血，对一个完全封闭了内心的哨兵。如果没有……他会碰到你。”这个认知让他极度烦扰。  
桌上的花瓶碎裂，水流了出来，滴答到地板上，渗进毯子。  
光是想象锥生零为报仇而尝试用自身去绑玖兰李土的画面就足以让他失控，让哨兵神经变得敏感，让纯血力量暴走。

玖兰枢意外地发现Zero在不断变成唯一能让他失控，又唯一能帮他重拾自控的矛盾体。

“他的人格是不完整的，他的心是机器里的零件……只会抓着扳机乱射一通。别急……零。我们在布局，还差一点……他一定会过来。”

“我知道”银发向导低吼…  
道理当然懂……锥生零何尝不知道他们在设计布局…从一开始就是他利用哨兵的疯狂控制欲，任其控制自己满足执念才将彼此拉进一个万劫不复的死局。  
双双越陷越深……  
只是…  
不做点什么……就快疯了。

玖兰枢拿出一张折了两叠的纸，与之前楼下那封很像，“成为我的，带你接近目标。”他说，倾身向Zero压去，“他是毒，而你是蜜。他若是石，你就是卵。”

“我没那么弱。”锥生零笑得嗜血。

“当然。”玖兰枢亦然……“只有我能磨砺你的锐爪。也只有我，能扩展你的笼，将它捣毁拆除。”  
他的病没有好……  
那些说向导温顺善良的肯定在骗人……玖兰枢发誓Cross组的精英向导让他病得更重了…而且没有除了Zero之外的解药。  
“而我也需要回报。”他不再掩饰眼中的疯狂，“你是那一点星火，我帮你燎原……你就能是特洛伊木马……”

“我不会签的”锥生零没有打开那封估摸是所有权契约的东西，恢复平静沉默地望着玖兰枢，“放手，我又不是真的男脔。”

“不打开看看？”玖兰枢问，径直盯着紫瞳。

“瞪我做什么？”

“就没什么想法？”

“没有除了bethlem皇家医院放假，你趁机溜出来以外的想法。”锥生零随手将那张纸扔到桌上……额头靠在玖兰枢肩上。

暗红的眼中擒笑，疯狂的漩涡幽深“按你想的做，不用急……按你的步调…慢慢来……我有的是耐心，擅长等待…”玖兰枢按着锥生零的后腰，膝盖挤进他的腿间，有一下没一下碾着，“不过，狩猎消耗耐心，磨得越久…忍得越艰难……”  
他感觉Zero逐渐软了双腿，因此将手穿过他的腋下…他知道他的身体清晰记得之前的感受…  
“越艰难…越磨人……爆发的时候，就越汹涌澎湃……”  
用膝盖有节奏地撩拨，却不进一步动作。然后他一脸事不关己地停止了动作，只是架着几乎坐在自己腿上的Zero。“我可以等你回复，不过……让我等的越久，你以后遭受的就越多。”他要他疼，因欲望得不到满足而从经络骨骼由内向外感到疼……然后…  
从那双紫色的眼睛，他看不到想要的妥协。  
玖兰枢知道，作为哨兵，他和任何向导的需要都犯冲。他强，但极不稳定。该怎样才能控制一个寡欲向导的心性，让他更急迫渴望自己……

“把你这里想到的…”玖兰枢瞬移，将Zero推按在床上，“诚实点，说给我。”

在祈使句中，锥生零听出了恳切，“想听什么，我的心是只属于你的？”眯起眼，他抬起手去触对方的脸庞，说得情真意切。下一秒，微张的唇就说出，“猫的心就像破水壶一样……是漏的。而且用于思考的是脑。”这样的字句。  
还不够…还不够疯癫……  
他还没触到黑暗哨兵的底线……  
但不远了。

“但控制不住跳动的是心。”

“啊……”一口鲜血溢出薄唇…锥生零毫不惊讶地望着插在自己心口的手…手腕没入血窟窿，周围的皮肤被喷溅血液浸染……  
这才是对应‘黑暗’两字的疯狂。

“我在抚摸它，而它在我手中疯狂跳动。”玖兰枢移动着指腹，按着那个因触碰跳得更快的部位，惊异于即使此刻，锥生零仍能镇定自若地将向导资讯素从被抓住的心脏渗向他的手心……那一瞬，他希望自己是个向导，那样便可以连接精神看看Zero究竟在顾虑盘算些什么…  
若有哪里不足，他可以纠正，追求完美的控制狂可以轻易做到。  
不论是什么。

“一个哨兵的握力没这么弱，何况是个纯血种。”血液在惨白如纸的脸上妖冶得狰狞，锥生零弯着血染的丹唇催促，“动手啊…”笑容加深，他说：“或者承认有什么偏离了你的掌控……玖兰枢”

抽出血染的手，玖兰枢吻在心口，那里汹涌而出的血液让他沉沦…“早就承认了，所以……要满足我膨胀的控制欲，我只能拿自己把你绑住。”  
从血液里，他读到了不同的东西：控制欲。  
原来那种东西，锥生零也有。  
“为何执拗不肯放弃自身并臣服于我？”试探着，玖兰枢问。

“别搞错了，哨兵……因为按扳机的是我。”  
锥生零有些虚弱的笑容让玖兰枢恍了神。  
真相永远至上，自信来自于掌控。  
像他一样…  
的确…这十分重要。  
但让他上瘾的…正是Zero不在控制范围内的事实。最多……他只在对自己有利的情况下装作很乖地任他投喂抚毛。

“做我的向导的话……换句话说…零……你没想掌控我么？”  
这他不信，Zero心口的血液中有不亚于自身的癫狂。

“去驾驭一个想要操控向导的哨兵？我为何要冒这种险？”锥生零当然知道一只吸血鬼能从血液中提取出什么，却也知道对于强迫型人格障碍患者来说最渴望的是什么。  
他可以一直吊着玖兰枢…让一个已经产生执念的哨兵如痴如狂，失去冷静……再重新镇定…  
没有向导会需要不稳定因素，不知什么时候开始，他何尝没想修理玖兰枢。

“因为你…慕强……因为每一个向导都本能想拥有最强的枪。”玖兰枢停顿，然后继续说…“真假混杂难辨……越过一线之差，让你的猎物相信他们所掌握住的就是事实。”

“进而放松警惕，自以为控制住了大局”锥生零耸肩，“你不去当向导真是可惜了。”

垂着头玖兰枢看起来有些沮丧，“你也更适合当哨兵，缺少向导的掌控欲。”

“那是事实…还是你自以为抓住的事实？向导就像裁缝，要怎样驾驭一个哨兵同样是艺术。”翕动的唇自然上扬，“量身定制。”  
试用就是对的…  
对付疯子必须以毒攻毒。  
否则，不肯全权交与信任，放弃对自身掌控的哨兵…和无法完全控制哨兵的半吊子向导凑合到一块儿，对谁都不好。

“你曾调侃我意图强上弓，自称是你的上帝你的主人。”声音魅惑地，玖兰枢侧身揽着锥生零躺卧着。“说得不错。我注定是你的唯一，你的原则，你的底线……是你不好，没管住那双有魔力的眼睛，先望向我。”他疼得发慌……却知道以Zero的性格，哪怕用信息素迫他结合也没有用。  
他的血想要自己……这一信息，让玖兰枢兴奋不已到了战栗的地步。  
他拉起向导的手，目光注视着他，将其移至下身，“我是只有你使得了的枪…只有你的手指能扣得动扳机…”那里硬得很痛……一如他发狂的控制欲，一并叫嚣着要得到锥生零。  
“说你想要我…我就会是你最强大的武器。”

锥生零轻笑，他坚持说不服管的不会是好武器，眼里却不对占有欲做任何掩饰。

“上帝刚好斟满了我的酒杯，至此无欲无求。  
这个世界是畸形的，但你我之间不需如此。同是血族，我们能一起挨到那日…”玖兰枢继续说直到纤长的手指抵上他的唇。

“安静点吧，你那恶魔般叨叨个不停的字句就像不堪入耳的摇篮曲。”锥生零调整了个舒服的姿势，倚着玖兰枢的肩膀。不作回应，像只酣眠的猫。  
彼此的毒若能是解药，便是命中注定。作为合格的向导，在哨兵决定交出控制权前，他会永远保持缄默。

忍耐，是相互的。

# 11  
清早，玖兰枢梳洗完毕抻着懒腰……一如既往，盘算着新的切入点。  
“躺在废墟中，拥于尸骨上。伦敦就是个藏尸所，我应该带你去更加明亮的阳光下。”

不知又是刮得哪阵风…

锥生零睡眼惺忪地白了他一眼，私下也懒得再用敬语，“你和我，都是吸血鬼…我不喜欢光。”

“陪我出去。”玖兰枢执意。

“请恕我婉拒。”锥生零一动不动抄手坐在床边，意图就地生根。  
只不过…没多久他就被玖兰枢打横抱了起来。  
看起来和他身高相差不大，身型也并未宽出多少的男人没点贵族的矜贵，不知是因为留着纯血，还是因为是哨兵……抱着一个6英尺的男性也没多费力的样子。

“今天的1000 堅尼金币，带z去公园透透气。”玖兰枢扔下一张一张支票，没有将Zero放下的意思。  
锥生零调笑问“野外不加价么？”  
玖兰枢愣了一下，反问“加码你就会和我野战么？”

“怎么可能。”双手交叉钩在玖兰枢颈后，锥生零将脸埋得能多低有多低，几乎藏进褐色的发丝里。  
说真的…  
这挺丢人的…  
一个大男人被另一个大男人抱着走在光天化日之下……  
他没挣扎，因为这有利塑造形象。周边路过的贵族和官僚大多有闲来没事嘴碎的习惯…不言而喻，玖兰枢和他心照不宣。钓鱼不了解…钓乌鸦此计可行……  
没理由不相信玖兰枢的判断，毕竟他叔伯自己都说了‘调教好，再抢过来玩。’

“所以……我的东西与其给猫窝的老鸨，不如…全都直接给你…”像是还嫌不够逼真，又或是单纯出于挑逗…玖兰枢在Zero耳边很大声地嘬了一下，这下板着脸都像蒙了红纱。

与灰发女性家臣交接马车，玖兰枢将Zero放在身侧，靠在自己肩上，勒起缰绳呵了一声指令，驶向公园。

“马车，我能试试？”  
不待玖兰枢回答，锥生零直接握上对方持有缰绳的手，直接攥着甩了一下，马车他当然会驾。  
重点是…把控制狂哨兵手把手当人偶摆弄，不知是否会炸。

马车驶入Green Park格林公园，锥生零收拉将车速减缓，垂下的手和玖兰枢的重叠在一起，正好落在对方腿侧。  
“兴致盎然了？”

“一直都是如此。”玖兰枢坦白。  
掌控被Zero挑衅就会兴奋，他也不知道一个控制狂为何会如此…  
应该气愤，焦躁不是么？

起了玩心，锥生零表面微笑着借着马甲投下的阴影将手掌向玖兰枢腿间按了按，“说吧，带我出来什么打算？”

抿了下唇，玖兰枢更加亢奋，“如果我不说，你打算怎么做？继续么？”他的双眼有些暗。

“这可不好说。”

沿途经过不少问候的贵族，自然并非全都真心友善，“玖兰侯爵阁下，希望Z能让您舒爽。我过去，可是每次都十分享受。”这种招呼也有。

玖兰枢正欲勒停马车，Zero制止，附于手腕上的双手微凉，感受着来自向导的精神抚慰。怀中人放软身体靠向他，“要暴走么，不稳定的控制狂…”  
挑逗的声音在耳边响起。  
“怎么会…”他说，觉得自身有些好笑。  
控制狂和哨兵在搏斗，这是最直接的形容。他的强迫型人格不允许情绪失控，但哨兵本能意识却不断发出‘终结窥窃自身向导的异物’这种明显躁狂的指令。  
“被一个资深向导玩弄大脑有什么好嫉妒的？”玖兰枢镇定下来，俯在Zero耳边说，却像是在质问对低俗挑衅起反应的自己。

# 12.  
远离市区许久，周边的景物渐渐变了，多了林木，少了喧嚣。  
“我想带你见一个人。”玖兰枢低语，有些疲倦。他在一栋巴洛克宅院前停下马车，绅士地对Zero伸出手。  
后者毫不理会地俐落跳下来，敏捷得像一只白猫。  
见惯了慵懒魅惑的开襟浴袍，如今这身裤靴反倒将修长有力的双腿勾勒出全然不同的韵味，清俊且英气十足。

女佣打开门，欠身迎接主人回归。玖兰枢径自走向走廊尽头，打开一扇棕色木门，那里面，躺着一个似乎不在呼吸的褐发女孩儿。“她是我妹妹，叫玖兰优姬。”玖兰枢说。

“她还活着？”锥生零蹙眉……拇指有意无意在食指指弓上碾着，犹豫许久才问出口，什么梗在嗓子里…有冰渣似的让声音有些喑哑，“她也是向导？”  
一直假设玖兰枢从一开始就是黑暗哨兵……他不曾想过…  
难道……  
锥生零感觉有些冷，他想离开。  
一个不知活了多久的纯血种哨兵……若是曾经有过向导……若是因失去向导才发狂陷入黑暗……这说的通…但……

无法接受…

…无法接受……这样的意识不断在脑中循环…  
不想…作任何人的替代品。

“她不是”玖兰枢回答，几个音节让锥生零松开了握拳的手。

“原本不是。”

手指再度铬进掌心。  
‘你究竟想告诉我什么’这样的问题卡在喉咙里。若是哨兵要说他无能为力，因丧偶而导致图景崩毁……那他不想知道……

“她没有那种才能……人生本应该是普通的，安定而简单的。”  
玖兰枢说那个女孩是被药物逼迫觉醒的。下药的是玖兰李土，原意是将她变成他的向导。

“禁药。”锥生零低喃…随即瞋大了眼。  
他惊讶，比起感慨一个素未磨面的无辜女生的遭遇，内心竟然在窃喜她并不曾是玖兰枢的向导。

“对…禁药。”  
玖兰枢说玖兰李土心智不全，执念选择他自己选定的存在作伴侣，哪怕要将其生理扭曲。  
“你弟弟是被工会分派给他的向导…”

简言……锥生一缕碍事……在错误的时间出现在错误的地方……  
锥生零沉眼，“最初，他的灵魂一半流连于这个世界，一半在慢慢死去……最后图景里的残余意识……他让我将他吞噬。”  
也正因如此，锥生零再很就优异拔尖的基础上，成为了向导中的‘最强’，如果他没坏掉的话……  
他摇着头，“我们没有接到关于黑暗哨兵的通知…他没有准备…”

“黑暗？呵……玖兰李土不是。他那样的，是废弃哨兵，与其说控制力好，他对感触不大在乎。”玖兰枢好笑地揉了揉额角。  
虽然相似，黑暗哨兵若那么普遍，就不会成为传说了。  
他自身是被疯狂状态的玖兰优姬误当玖兰李土，一瞬间爆发垂死所有精神力攻击下出了故障……所以清楚知道，黑暗与废弃的界限，本是黑暗哨兵的他曾在那里徘徊数年。  
“工会上层只想控制住发狂的哨兵，牺牲多少个向导都在所不惜……契合度高便值得一试。  
然而，就像你说的……为何会有向导需要那样的危岌……”他望着Zero，与之视线僵持，“为何要和难以完全掌控的疯子纠缠不清……何况……纯血……”  
玖兰枢苦笑，“通知了就会拒绝不是么？”  
不论是黑暗，还是废弃…  
撇开攻击力…  
没有向导想要这么不稳定的残次品。

再强的个体也难对付配合亲密无间的哨向伴侣，因此塔才会以‘结合’为控制脱缰哨兵的优选。折损疯狗不可惜，但若能将强劲实力加以利用……  
牺牲品因这种贪念诞生。

“只有弱者才会发生这种事。”  
指玖兰优姬，也指锥生一缕。  
“别激动，这是事实。”玖兰枢按上Zero的肩膀，迎上的是平静如水的眼，锥生零强笑说：“我知道。”  
弱者和傻子。  
只有这两类会轻信，会疏于自保，无能为力地在别人的鼓掌中…直至沦落至这种下场。

‘我刚知道……你也被指给了我，像个祭品那样。’想起‘结合指令’中看到的名字，话到嘴边，终究没有抿在齿后。  
玖兰枢还是打开了那张印有Cross蔷薇的卡片，抱着一丝侥幸。厌恶塔的他也会想着利用这张指令，将银发向导占为己有。  
这卦算盘很快被推翻。他希望Zero能选择他，只因他想选择自己做他此生唯一的哨兵……别无其他。  
比起不择手段对一切外物外因加以利用以求控制，达到目的。他的控制欲似乎比过去贪婪得多，无法凭此满足。

玖兰枢不愿想象锥生零通过锥生一缕的图景间接经历了什么……这太过显而易见。  
“零…我有不情之请。”他不知道自己如何能狠下心来说出这种话…正如他想不明白Zero为什么笑了。  
还笑得那样好看。

他始终，在他的控制外。

活死人变成了尸沙。  
他们的手足都傻成一个样子，也执着成一个样子。与锥生一缕相似，玖兰优姬在她不曾经过正规训练的杂乱图景里渗透了本能的歉疚和遗愿。  
她被吞噬，让玖兰枢失控的牵绊少了一个。

再次通过他人图景面对玖兰李土的感觉很糟，那感觉就像蠕动的水蛭全身上下爬了个遍……锥生零吐了很久，在浴缸里泡了更久，玖兰枢一直陪在身旁，轻轻用指梳抓揉他的银发。

然后像是发泄情绪那样，他们在击剑室互相击刺，墙壁上的油画景观飞速闪动。

“你可以更具倾略性一些。”玖兰枢沉声。  
他很担心，因为除了生理反应，Zero表现得太平和，像是过度压抑一样。

“当然可以，我并不是一般的向导，对付的也不是一般的哨兵。”锥生零脚下加快碎步，抖腕和对方的利刃互相刺了一绕，金属碰撞发出清脆声响。

“Cross的精英，还是第一次接触实物…让我见识见识。”激将，并有控制地不冲得太前…玖兰枢说不好为何Zero唇边带笑，有着兴奋的神色，凛然又蛊惑。

“你也可以更认真些。而不是过分放水让我。黑暗哨兵应该很强…远不止这样。”锥生零刺出剑，擦过玖兰枢颊侧。

刃与刃纠缠，挥汗如雨。剑头无意割开衣襟，然后不知怎么吻到一起…玖兰枢以为…那步险棋他走得太过，将珍贵的向导彻底损坏了。  
在一个控制狂的心中第一次滋生了对自身行为的极度不确定。

“谢谢……你似乎教会了我新的单词。”声音再细如蚊蚋也漏不过哨兵的耳。

玖兰枢不解，想问问Zero 究竟在谢什么，欢悦着什么…想问他真的还好么…  
他望进紫菖蒲似的眼，疑惑地在凝笑的瞳中寻找自己的倒影。听到锥生零用初见时那种恬淡又逗引的冷调嗓音说：“黑暗哨兵与否…玖兰枢，你的不可控因素除了猎物就只剩下我一个了。”

# 13.  
“哦，原来你还能有自己的想法啊。”  
听完计划和近情汇报。鹰宫海斗握着手里的鹰头杖，手指在金属头上使劲搓弄，实在看不下去锥生零这副样子，配合在伦敦传讹得风言风语的段子，眼睛根本不知往哪搁。

虽说是正常的男装，这配色有些考究…米白长裤和象牙白衬衫的搭配，本就色素清浅的人形朦朦胧胧，一双深棕色雕花长靴将双腿显得更加修长……  
恰好开敞在锁骨处的衣领露出脖颈不上不下勒在喉结上的丝带Choker颈环。颈间不菲的吊坠，耳上的宝石……眉眼间不经意的神情比他现今因任务而不得不服侍的贵族夫人小姐看着还性感。  
好好的小师弟，怎么才一个月不见就成了这么副魅惑的鬼样子？倒和本以为只是以讹传讹的夸大说辞重合了。

“不然你把我当什么？”锥生零蹙眉，有些不悦。

“贵族阶层漂亮的泄欲玩物。”鹰宫海斗翻了个白眼，“真是长本事了。”他都快说不好师弟这副德行是演出来的还是真的。  
“值得么？”抬起手杖在锥生零小腿上可劲狠敲了一下，“零你是个向导，动动脑子啊！他绝对不会放过你，除非你疯了或者死了…”

“就算疯了或是死了，陷入混沌，堕入井，他也不会放过我。”锥生零耸肩轻笑，对于玖兰枢，怎么可能连这点自信都没有。

“我很担心你。”眉头皱得更深，鹰宫海斗发誓他没来由听出了莫名其妙的自豪。

“哦？你并没有这么担心一缕。”

“所以他才会！”手杖狠狠在地上沉击两下，鹰宫海斗揉着太阳穴，“不是说这个……我担心你和那个贵族的相处形式，你勾引他的方式……”  
大白天的在马车上做了什么，穿遍大街小巷了都……

“我没有勾引他。”锥生零呛笑。  
对线人，绝对没有。  
向导对哨兵，或许。

说不通那样，鹰宫海斗看看周围没什么人，懒得解释直接上手，“我想你也没有。但是你对贵族不了解，单纯的小师弟。”他的拇指捏着下巴尖左右转了两下，“你现在这个表情就叫勾引。”瞧瞧，这粉唇轻抿，蹙眉的厌恶表情配上这张脸，哪个贵族能不喜欢。

啪，锥生零将下巴上的手一掌打掉，“你恶心到我了。”

“抱歉抱歉”鹰宫海斗抓抓后脑，“我出任务这些日子做侍臣看多了，贵族皇族所热衷的东西……”  
像他师弟锥生零这样的，说是皇冠之珠都不为过。

“上帝降罪于我，主送来的泪水萦绕我的眼眶，却无论淌多少泪水也无法将我洗净……”路过的女人抓着修女的手忏悔，声音悲切。

“你呢？零……这之后，你的名声要怎么办？”鹰宫海斗重重叹了声气……  
他当然知道锥生零有多擅长制造幻觉，对人脑进行干扰，在他人的精神意识体里添油加醋地倒腾……锥生一缕的遭遇和图景更是给了他无数不应有的素材…让一个纯白得连伸手自己碰碰下身都羞赧惭愧的小男孩以最不合时宜的方式加深了对男性思维的了解…  
虽不知道师弟具体对那些线人种植了怎样香艳逼真的精神臆想……  
但拜此所赐……  
这副长相，这具皮囊，已经传得人尽皆知，离是个男人就想操也不远了……  
与多数人不同，就算用假名Z，锥生零的外观太具识别度……  
他还年轻，是个没有伴侣的向导……这样狼藉的名声，这孩子以后可要怎么办。

“我并没有将时间浪费在内疚和自怨自艾的奢侈。对我来说，‘之后’什么的……”锥生零别开头…  
如果活下来…  
就向导和哨兵来说，只要和伴侣间有信任，名声…其实怎样都无所谓。  
“比起瞎操心，海斗师兄你只需…把接应的人安排好。”

# 14.  
锥生零握着酒杯，双眼盯着深色如血浓稠的液体。本不喜饮酒，但那颜色能让他感到镇定安适……  
“无需闪烁其词，也无需畏惧…”定神于酒红色的波特酒，身后是他的罪。  
作为计划的一环。

贵族多有病态，他们用践踏弱者所获得的喜悦满足自身优越感。越上层权利核心，对此越执着。比方说‘献祭’，一项以处女为牺牲羔羊的变态祭祀。  
据说…玖兰李土是神秘团体中的一员。  
诱饵人选是父母殉职且尚未有任何觉醒迹象的孤儿…师兄从贫民窟领出，托人安排进劳力交易市场，被Needham相中买回来……  
一个有着栗色短发，圆圆的栗色杏眼的亚裔人类女孩子。面容甜美可人，看起来不问世事…单纯得很。  
对变态的胃口。

“……如果您不知道怎么接话题呢？”女生问。

她竟然真的以为如果出了岔子，没能接应好…所面临的最坏结果只是接客…  
根本不知所谓祭祀羔羊就是说…最后是不留活口的。

“微笑”锥生零回答，却没有闲心去扬起嘴角。  
把一个毫无准备的女孩拖进局里做诱饵吸引玖兰李土上钩……  
这种事确实是一个向导能做出来的……但是…他从没想过自己也能做得出。  
就算安排了救急接应的人手……  
如果失败呢？

身后的女孩不再出声询问，锥生零回过头，“你在想什么？”他能感到那种紧张得颤颤悠悠的气息。

女孩摇摇头，低头抓着裙摆，说她什么都没想。

“想逃？”锥生零无奈，给其满了一杯酒，“现实点，低头看看你身上的衣服……怎么逃？”他避开视线，不去贸然直接注视，因为这个时代的女性服饰总是用亵衣将白花花的胸部挤压拖高……妓馆更是如此，与都铎时期禁欲的穿法完全不同。  
“知道被磨光擦亮了什么样么？”沉声，递上一把手镜，“你自己照照”。  
听到女孩惊讶地吸气。“你叫什么名字？”他问，“本名”。

“沙赖…我的父母姓若叶”女孩回答。

抿了几口酒，锥生零启唇，“好名字，sayori有不错的谐音，意思是：不论在夜晚还是黎明，像花朵一样绽放。”  
他顿了顿，知道若叶沙赖在通过镜面反射望着自己。  
“沙赖，这里属于谁你知道么？知道外面有多少卫兵是被常客收买的？你只能从暗面的巷道逃。然后…变成强盗的猎物，穷困潦倒又色欲熏心的流浪汉可不会只把手指伸进你的钱包。”  
锥生零摸出一个丝袋，抛到桌上，沉甸甸的硬币发出响声。“如果执意要逃的话，拿着…活下去。”  
他不知道为什么要给诱饵后路。或许是觉得这样把话说开了她反而不会逃；又或许就像一缕生前曾经调侃的那样…能力再强，心软的不会是好向导，更不会是好杀手。  
“或者，选择相信我。”一仰而尽，锥生零走向门口。身后传来若叶沙赖有所期待的声音。

“我如何知道您会帮我？”

“你不知道。”  
锥生零推门而去……  
他可以安排，但没有把握。首先…如果猎物出现，他的注意力会集中于玖兰李土。自身难保，还想救人……他给不了她要的承诺。

随后赶到的玖兰枢抢下Zero手中的酒杯，抓揉着柔软的银发问他怎么了。  
明知…故问。  
这个计划正是因他所提供的情报而起。

不知为何…比起师兄和组里的安排……会情愿更相信一个才认识一个多月的贵族。  
“…诱捕，糟蹋，拐骗，强奸……我觉得恶心……”锥生零向后靠在哨兵身上，任他本不应有任何精神安抚作用的手指钩着他的发，张开五指在其中梳理。“那个女孩…还未受到这世界的玷污……把她弄出去……”

玖兰枢回答说：“好”然后就只是搂着Zero。

“你确定你的人会做到？”

“他会享受英雄救美的每一分每一秒…”玖兰枢想到一个金发卷毛的合适人选，蓝堂男爵的幺子。“放心，她只会成为医生的助手。”

“谢谢”

“你自己呢？”玖兰枢两指点起Zero的下颌，在柔滑的轮廓线上抚摸，“匿名拍卖，你会被卖给价高者。”  
他在等，只需要一句话。

但是……

“我能处理好，这正是我擅长的。”锥生零回答，不慌不乱。

玖兰枢拧了眉头，“如果这整出戏都是玖兰李土安排的呢？”  
没有如果…  
这点，他们都很清楚。Needham之所以能获得这次‘祭祀’活动的主办权，正是因为玖兰李土起了玩心。而他看上的，不是别人…

那不是可以轻易靠精神控制糊弄了事的对象。

“那我，会以自己换取等待已久的复仇机会。”锥生零极浅地笑着，泰然自若地说。

“决定独自一人走钢丝么？”  
一句话，只要一句话，Zero他为什么不肯说？

“比较不容易断，能摔死的，也只有我一个。”微眯眉眼，锥生零望着玖兰枢，眼里是与口中全然不同的信息，仿若燃烧着钾焰。那是他的固执、偏激，是向导的尊严和控制欲…他赌哨兵能够看得出。“在你看来或许天真，但我还没幼稚到自负能独自抽身而退。”

所以……一个控制狂哨兵会怎样决定呢？  
不肯交付全部…可没有向导会要。

# 15.  
“您是说…想包养Z？”Needham，讶异地捂住口鼻……  
在这个节骨眼上么？  
虽说这次活动的重头戏是那个栗发女孩，但作为一个资历颇深的老鸨，她看得懂客人的神情。大公爵之前那个意思……这次，他更感兴趣的拍卖品，应该是Z。

“不是想。我说，我要带Z离开，听懂了就直接开价。”玖兰枢眯眼，听着Needham颤颤悠悠地绞着手指敲诈最后一笔，首付、年俸、违约金…

“……白天可以装点您的臂膀，夜晚与您共赴云霄……”Needham继续念叨着，为自己的开价说着合理说辞……

玖兰枢立刻打断，没有继续的意思…说“成交。”  
Zero于他绝不仅如此。

“您让我们感到荣幸…大人。”

“我知道。”玖兰枢放下一叠支票，“Needham夫人意外不会做生意，要价少了。他远不止这个价。”  
而且，‘荣幸的是我’，他在心中补充。

锥生零震惊地望着玖兰枢从Needham那里拿回并撕成四片的卖身契…攥着拳听着贵族哨兵那双饱满的唇刚愎自用地不断叨叨，终于忍无可忍地抓上他的衣领，“为我好？只差一顶假发和一盒粉罐你简直就快和那些进出猫窝的娘娘腔花花公子无异了。”  
不知是怒竭还是失望，眉心蹙在一起，起了褶，“玖兰枢，收起你爆棚的控制欲。”  
究竟是他高估了纯血哨兵的理解能力，还是高看了自身的分量？

“这回由不得你。给娼寮足够的投资，他们就会见钱眼开放开你，只要…超过留你的效益…”，玖兰枢挡下攻击，将Zero紧紧抱在手臂里，贴在身前，禁锢着不让他挣扎。“我还是无法让你独自冒险作为拍卖品去勾搭玖兰李土。”

“哈，我该感到心动么？”锥生零试着向后击肘，但这怀抱实在太紧了，根本没有空间。玖兰枢咬着他的耳朵，含着佩戴了钻饰的耳骨，像是再进一步阻止他挣扭，阴郁地在耳边说着：“你身体里竟然还有那么个器官。”

“你也肯定缺点什么…”狠狠地，锥生零抬脚就往对方脚上跺，被哨兵极快闪过。

轻笑着，玖兰枢说：“全都给你了，肯定什么都缺。”

“疯子……或者说，变态更为准确。”

玖兰枢并不在乎Zero的咒骂，继续诱惑他，“现在你要怎么办？想不错过猎物的话，就把之前给你的东西签了。我带你一同出席今晚的活动。”

他还敢威胁他。

奋力抗拒着，锥生零说想都别想，他绝对不会签什么奇怪的契约变成一个贵族的财产、玩物。那不听人话的哨兵却用着抻不开的蛮力把笔塞进他手里，连抱带拽地把他拉到桌边。  
纸张几折摊开，紫瞳放大，然后…愣住了。

那是张‘结合申请文书’，整张纸上还有无法仿制的都铎蔷薇暗纹水印。哨兵一栏已经填满，姓名，门第，学历，所属部门……落款有花体签名和已经发乌的血指印。

“就现状而言，让你心甘情愿稳定留在我身边有困难。”玖兰枢好笑地望着已经僵成雕塑的向导，字里行间少不了骨子里外渗的疯狂偏执。哨兵并不算多么宽阔剽悍的身躯自灵魂内溢出躯壳承载不住的杀意，继续说道：“所有可能把你从我身边抢走的因素都必须排除。”

简直入魔中蛊了才会觉得如此瘆人可怖的话像是爱语。

纤细的手指被攥握着压在笔杆上，指节发白，其上掌控的力度是癫狂的控制欲，却也呈现出具现化的魔怔执迷。蘸水笔在空格里晕开一点…那洇渍一并扩散进心底，像一洞温热泉眼……  
锥生零猛地挣开钳制，指腹依然捏在羽毛杆上，在姓名的空格中写着Z的折拐…身侧感到炙热的视线，余光能瞄见酒红双眼中的真挚期待。  
在Ze两个字母落下后，那不断加深的眼中甚至漩涡似的掀起愉悦潮涌…像是最上等的鸽子血红宝石一样，自内而外的喜悦化作星星点点通透的光…那很美。

抿着唇，锥生零终是放下笔……  
这样太不负责了。

说到底，玖兰枢作为哨兵，看上身为向导的他什么？  
身为攻击型向导，隶属Cross组，被标上S级精英的标签…没错，他的精神力很强，强到能成功刺进黑暗哨兵的精神屏障……但那是作为一个个体，作为塔的武器而言的。强的是攻击力…但需要攻击的敌人，并非彼此。  
如若结合，作为向导，他能作为伴侣辅助玖兰枢什么？  
黑暗哨兵竖起层层高墙，不肯放松一分控制欲…即使此时此刻也在狂妄背理地试图把握主导。  
只是结合成为伴侣有什么意义，真正的信任他不肯给他，因那该死的强迫型人格…也不肯放松一丝控制去试着依赖……  
如此，他们非但不能互补，还会让彼此在战斗中的处境比单打独斗更加危险…会成为累赘互相拖累。

哨兵修长有力的手再次附上他的，锥生零转过身，眼睛有些发亮，“不许动……收起你的强迫性掌控欲……我才是向导。”将蘸水笔放回笔座，将‘结合申请’合拢，声容平静无波，“小心我撕碎你的精神屏障。”  
那是他第一次看到贵族脸上露出不加掩饰的颓废。  
“手炮你肯定用过……作为小型火枪被制造出来的燧发枪…它的不稳定性使实战价值还比不上杀伤力弱得多的刀剑。水火无情…它甚至可能在使用者手中爆炸，人械具毁。”  
锥生零抬手覆上消沉得面无表情的脸庞，“枢，我再说最后一遍，作为向导，那样的不稳定武器…我不要。”手中的向导资讯素可以让哨兵像死人一样平静，强迫他压抑，但这样没有实际用处。  
“就算…我想签…”视线中的哨兵剧烈颤了一下，抬起血红的眼绞着他的。“我是一个向导，对于作为哨兵的你，必须有用，而不是将你削弱。而你身为黑暗哨兵，如果执意不愿与我分享丝毫控制，那么…我不是你需要的伴侣，你也不是适合我的枪。”锥生零看到玖兰枢眉毛拧在一起，张口想说什么，便竖起食指按上他的唇，“我不可能在精神图景中时刻担心…你是否会因为我试图通过精神连接指示控制你，而反过来将我吞噬或暴走，做出对自身造成威胁的举动……于你于我，这是最后机会。缴械交出你的全部…不然，就算我今晚出师不利死在玖兰李土手里……”  
也与你无关。

没能说完，玖兰枢将他扑倒在床上，紧紧抱着，嘴唇擒着他的，唇舌纠缠。  
怎么能无关呢…  
他和他，怎么就能无关了……

近乎撕咬着加深这个掺了血色的吻……在血里，有渴求，却读不出哪怕一丝周旋的余地…  
Zero是认真的。  
他反感苟且…  
要的，只有全部。  
吝啬地不肯作出分毫让步。

玖兰枢感到信息素一点点外溢出来…像是爆破的水管，任他怎么堵，只是泄露出更多…  
哨兵的五感也像是一并恢复了觉醒时的初设，只是全部都集中在床上的向导身上。  
眼睛里映着Zero紧绷的身体，无法从起伏的胸口移开，他能够清晰看到那从丝质布料下顶起的小圆点，不过石榴籽的大小…细微地打着颤……  
耳朵里是Zero细弱的喘息，不难听到舌与唇抿着艰难吞咽的声音，听到牙齿咬在唇内的摩擦，口腔中水润湿濡的声音让他硬得发疼，指尖抓在床单上的声响却让他紧了心。  
鼻息间是Zero好闻的信息素，与沐浴后发梢和身体上清凉的薄荷皂香混合在一起……  
Zero……  
还是Zero，因纯血因哨兵独特体质无限放大的认知无不在肆意捕捉着Zero。  
他忍了太久，压抑了太久……太想要他。这不是一个控制狂所想面对的失控…诱导结合热将Zero变得像发情期的母猫一样狼狈从来不是他的初衷。  
但只有他能将他拖进结合热，不止一次…控制狂按在碎裂罐子上的手也终于堵不住不断增强的，名为爱欲的水压…随着‘掌控’肆意扩散的裂痕，爆破宣泄而出，无法遏制。

“嗯……”  
他听到极度压抑的呜咽…冷甘的气息变得愈发清甜，带了香草的馥郁…  
Zero独有的向导素。  
只是此时那气息无法再让他冷静，反而只是无间断地传达出掠夺和占有的信号…‘得到他…得到他’无限循环地在脑中重复…除此之外，只有人格撕扯的疼痛……  
大脑下达着矛盾而复杂的指令，所谓控制，已分辩不清要优先控制自己，还是优先控制Zero。

曾经臆想过无数次最终会如何得到他，但在每一次的幻想中，都是两厢情愿。  
资深控制狂大多自负，玖兰枢也不例外地坚信他可以完美掌控局势，循序渐进地将锥生零诱惑进涂了毒蜜的蛊。让他深陷，变得难以自拔，在甜蜜和欲罢不能的瘾中与自己扭在一起越陷越深。

执着于自控，他应该立刻将信息素收得干净，无视下体隐隐作痛得让他心慌的部位，离开这间屋子。  
倾向于控制Zero，那他该怎么做…  
利用向导与哨兵间互相无可逃避的吸引，让他的向导素彻底失控与自身的资讯信息素一起化作一记足以剥夺意识的强力春药么？  
他们手上有来自塔的指示，契合度一定高得不得了…顺水推舟，他做得到。他可以骑上他，深深埋入他的身体，将结合的火种注入他。从此一生一世绑在一起。这对他人有用……在锥生零这里，却有可能让两人万劫不复。  
毫无疑问，他会失去…那份来之不易的真情。甚至…他可能会让他因旧疾爆发崩溃。

那不是玖兰枢想要的完美控制。  
控制理当得到更多，而不是更少。

觉醒为黑暗哨兵，意识到自己的人格障碍以来，玖兰枢初次对自身的控制欲感到发自内心的唾弃…  
这种难以掌控的焦躁就像是跳蚤在神经上攀爬，又像白蚁一样侵噬灵魂。哨兵本能和强迫型人格的冲撞，控制欲被压制的躁动和无法将全部欲望镇压的无力感混杂刺激着控制狂的底线，再不断变成恶性死循环，污浊一团，黢黑没有出口。

结合热的影响下， 哨兵和向导会失去思考能力，欲望与冲动会高于一切。  
但他们的结合，绝不应止于‘相性相和’……

# 16.  
“……哈…呃……这…就是你的…回答么？”锥生零破碎的言语像是泣不成声，只是他不在哭…而是在忍耐。用不知哪来的力气扯着玖兰枢的衣领翻身跨坐在他的腰胯上…  
这平日本不费多少力量的动作无比艰难，全身都在为之战栗。

“混蛋……你倒是…真敢啊……”

玖兰枢听到Zero这样说…  
他认定他是故意的，因为他觉得他为了满足控制欲，什么下三滥的手段都使得出。

平时确实如此，除了对他。  
对Zero，他何其能忍，像是把所有的控制都用上。  
曾一度将掌控极限上摇摆的挑战作为乐趣…自以为是玩过了火，后劲只剩下折磨。

跨在自己腰际的腿抖得厉害，有一下没一下擦过腰侧，碾压着他所剩无几的意志力。  
叉开的双腿让丝质衣摆向两侧帘幕似的牵开，此地无银地恰巧让阴影中两腿间红得滴血的果实显露出来…

锥生零喘得上起不接下气…下身带着从未感受过的剧痛肿胀地站立起来，不断析出湿热的前液…滴滴答答地从最上端流淌在柱体上……连自身体液流动的感觉都像被羽毛扫过一样，让他颤得更加厉害…也愈发敏感，更加兴奋不已…丝袍都一并粘上去，紧贴着让人无比羞恼的形状。  
像是嫌他还不够窘迫，玖兰枢猛兽般的视线死死盯着他……  
那感觉就像是被迫赤裸着游街…羞耻感几乎要将他吞噬。  
湿滑的黏液将那两颗肿胀饱满的小红果滋润得晶莹剔透，沾了晨露那般惹人采摘……玖兰枢也确实那样做了，手掌摊平，虔诚探上去托捧着，手指像为猫咪挠下颌一样极为轻缓地轮指抚动。  
每一个毛孔都失控地泄露着信息素…那东西热情跋扈，浓郁且富有攻击性，一如哨兵的狂暴本性……  
造物主多能干，像是最为精密公平的设计，善于自制的向导平日稳固着哨兵的情绪，而哨兵一旦大肆释放资讯信息素就把什么矜持壁垒都击得破碎，再强悍的向导也像滩成柔软的水…  
塑不起冰棱，筑不起防御……

“不……不许碰…啊……把手从我身上拿开。我会…我会撕碎你的……该死…我一定会的。”锥生零无语伦次地绷紧了下腹…腰部像是触电一样直立着哆哆嗦嗦，和及铺的膝盖一起，他的双腿瘫软…几乎无法支持自身重量，却无可抑制的地以膝为轴，不自觉求欢那样渴求更多。

该死的黑暗哨兵，该死的偏执狂，该死的控制欲，该死的纯血种……大脑里颠三倒四地诅咒着玖兰枢的特质，他发誓是这些乱七八糟的东西削弱了他对哨兵信息素的耐受力。师父和师兄负伤失控时，即使在身边帮忙照顾也根本不会这样……

“躺回去…衣服脱了……不许动……”他抓上玖兰枢的手腕，让掺了指令的向导素不断流进去。然后又重重拽着衣领往床头撞了一下…“叫你脱！……不是想上我么……那就老实听我的……哨兵，给我执行命令！”

在这解脱与掌控的纠葛里…锥生零觉得他自己也被传染了…要不，就是身为向导的本能控制欲被玖兰枢成功激发了……  
有那么想要么？  
这具向导对心仪哨兵不自觉打开的身体…竟然连旧疾发作都不会了……  
更深层次的欲望发自灵魂本源，像是物种自我保存的生存本能，能想到的只是玖兰枢的触碰，和他带有辛辣后调的信息素…把在一缕和玖兰优姬图景里那些恶心的东西都成功覆盖了。  
疼得发抖……脑子里嗡鸣着‘结合’…像是住着一整窝蜂…再这样耗下去搞不好这指令就要天杀地变成‘操我’了。

该死的本能…  
该死的契合度……  
最该死的就是…他确实也吊死在玖兰枢这棵树上了，怕是其他哨兵都再难入眼。连师兄鹰宫海斗那样大把向导追捧的精英都像见苍蝇似的，嫌弃得不得了。

哪点像女人了……又哪点驯顺乖巧了…和过去与师兄、一缕胡侃中的假想型简直逆了完美的180度…完全就是反的……  
一定是眼睛长歪了才会看上这么不符合向导理想的哨兵……  
要么，就是他其实也有那种连自身都不了解的偏执面，自负驾驭终焉兵器…一个隐藏的‘控制狂’…连自己都不惜赔上。  
自作自受。

“脱…听不懂么？”  
手掌一把抓上玖兰枢胯下……隔着布料的热度让汗毛都因寒噤立了起来…掌中的信息素像是热辣陈酿，一股脑上头……脸火辣辣地发烫。  
不自觉倒抽冷气“啊”出了声…那声音，简直像是妓院里的母猫一样……吓得锥生零活见鬼一样厉声，“别把这东西太当回事……玖兰枢…你很清楚……全…部，否则我不稀罕……”  
刚说完他像是被烫伤一样立刻松手…那股强劲的信息素侵蚀着大脑，根本难以消化。

“给你全部的话…零也会给我么？”玖兰枢喃喃着，性感的声线在颤抖，双手扣紧床单，或者说扎进床垫才更准确…如此，才能控制抓着肩膀将Zero摁到身下狠狠蹂躏的冲动。  
像是觉得表达得不够清楚，又继续补充，“我交出控制的话，零愿意拿什么换？也会把自身的控制权交给我么？把所有的底线，羞耻感…把所有的荣辱、尊严和自制都抛开来渴求我么？你保证的话…我也会。”

这是玖兰枢一直沉默着总结出的唯一出路……自控和控制Zero，只要让两者不冲突就好了…  
能被全身心地渴望何尝不让他激动。结合热能让锥生零允许他抱他，但不会让他在他面前放下冰雪霜月般的嶙嶙傲骨…

卸下一切防卫，一切伪装，全身心抛弃底线的渴求……那样的全部，他也想要。

“会给我么？给我…我就为你，把那个会忤逆向导的控制狂扼杀。”  
玖兰枢需要证明…那么代价就值得。  
他会将自控和对锥生零的掌控欲等同。控制住反抗的自身，让那个控制欲爆棚的强迫型人格无法抗拒执行命令，满足向导想要的…如果这样便可以换取对Zero的控制，得到他全部没有任何保留的信任和渴求…  
那会成为控制狂的平衡和毕生的目标。

“…证明给我看…那么…我保证。”锥生零有些傲桀地眯眼，眼圈红红的，睫毛上挂着露水似的，“前提是……你做得到。”情欲撵着声带…让声音不复清明。

向导素使他镇定，而精神指令使他躁动不安。  
Zero的指令很强，撕扯着玖兰枢的神经。脑内循环着‘我保证’，难以言喻的动听。他将精神指令转化成‘坦诚相见’…变得愈发火红的眼望着向导身上松松垮垮的丝绸…他也想将它们褪去，一览其下风光旖旎。  
玖兰枢翻身移至床边，手指搭在马甲纽扣上，眼睛始终胶注在Zero眼里…因他而不断幽深却愈加晶亮的紫水晶美得难以置信。  
他加快了手指的速度，看到Zero难耐地抿唇，听到随着吞咽水声移动的喉结……将马甲扔至一旁，玖兰枢同样感到喉咙里热得发紧发涩…他扯开领结，挑开纽扣，将衬衫随意扔在脚边。

锥生零瘫坐在床上，液体不断从尖端滴答下来，像是身体断了闸…失禁一般无法自制。又热又粘的无色液体将腿间的被褥浸湿…洇成比白色被单更深的不规则一圈，让他羞愧难当。  
玖兰枢的视线就那样赤裸地望着他，让锥生零下意识想用同样湿透的浴衣下摆去遮……但他没有，而是咬唇将此番赧愧无比的景象作为奖励哨兵执行指令的甜头。  
那样好不含蓄的肆意视奸简直让他想就地打洞将自己埋了。

哨兵的身体比在衣服包裹时看上去结实得多，肩膀比他稍微宽一些，胸腹肌肉有着好看的曲线，被窗帘缝隙透进的阳光投下阴影，雕琢得分明。  
“我该脱得更煽情么…我的向导……”，玖兰枢呵着气，用天理难容的引诱口吻说话，一边说一边将手指附上裤头，横挑两下纽扣，前面的方形裆片就被重力拉扯着弯折下去。

不知是那句比脱衣秀还要煽情数倍的话，还是哨兵斜在底裤下的亢奋欲望。锥生零简直怀疑他是不是无意识中对自己施加了什么莫名其妙的精神暗示……双腿像中了什么可怕的黑魔法，犯病一样阵挛着不住收缩着股间…难以启齿的部位又酸又痒……  
直到他惊悚地意识到那酸痛是因为肌肉过度挛噤，而瘙痒是因为湿哒哒流出的液体……被吓得不轻，差点脱了魂……  
难道真的对自己施加了暗示？  
一个S级向导确实有能力控制人体每一根神经每一寸肌肉…  
他该不会真是坏掉了…就算是身体自行为结合做准备，那种地方怎么可能……

恼火着一把抓住玖兰枢的手臂，借用杠杆将他甩回床头，锥生零骑在哨兵腰肌处，单膝顶着正中扁平的胸骨。那湿黏的感觉滑下单侧大腿，在内侧被空气弄得凉飕飕的…  
一遍遍低咒着“该死”，他将这绝对不可饶恕的异常一股脑怪罪到控制狂哨兵身上。  
都怪这个执行指令还不忘借题发挥恣意撩拨的疯子。就该知道就算有意识控制，一个专注控制欲不知多少年的狂貙也没可能那么老老实实转性变得听话。那癫狂根本是深到骨髓里的，病入膏肓。

“怎么……比起引导型，我…本身就是攻击型。”  
见哨兵红得发亮的眼不住盯着他，锥生零一阵心虚，膝头狠命在胸骨上杵了两下。不自觉夹紧了臀瓣，他能感觉到逐渐从尾椎顺着液体黏到腿间的衣摆，湿得不成样子。

“毫不怀疑。”玖兰枢微微弯了眉眼，视线如狼似虎地从从因俯身而大敞的衣襟窥进去，望着白皙肌肤上浮现的大片粉云，羞涩硬挺的小红果，“可以允许我将这件丝袍脱去么…我的向导？”

故意的，绝对是故意的……  
这控制狂认定了他对那个称呼没有抵抗力。  
锥生零死咬着牙回答“不能，老实呆着别动”，确信哨兵在有意识唤醒自身作为向导最原始的生理本能…玖兰枢当然不会那么轻易就放弃对他的控制欲。  
突如其来的触感扫过腿后，温度很高，还有些毛茸茸的，如波似浪的热气一澜一澜荡扫在腿上。甚至有一股酥麻的快感随着热煗的信息素一阵过电的刺麻从膝侧蔓延攀爬，不时有软针扎刺的感觉，奇异地只在右侧大腿内侧密密麻麻地伴着暖溢的热浪不断向上…像是能抚进灵魂深处，让他几乎要抑制不住呼之欲出的呻吟。  
回头的瞬间，锥生零也确实“啊”地尖叫出来，带着怒不可竭的惊诧。白瓷似的肌肤烧得通红，脸庞、胸口，扩散至耳根和后颈。

见鬼…  
该死的见鬼！  
玖兰枢的精神向导，那只之前再黑暗图景中一面之缘的黑豹，正眯着眼睛，像是碰到木天蓼一样，一脸陶醉地用颊侧在他腿上来回蹭着…不知是否是猫科颊侧有气味腺体的缘故，控制狂哨兵那种独有的带着焦糖气息的泼辣信息素蛮不讲理地渗过来。黑色的三角鼻呼出气息…透明胡须在后面扫，甚至探出粉色的舌头，长长一条又热又刺隔着完全被体液黏在腿间的睡袍向上……  
锥生零不知所措地一把抵在黑豹脑门上，手指蜷曲挠着，将它猛地推开，急火攻心地红着脸怒瞪双手抓着头侧枕头，表情一脸无辜的贵族哨兵。  
“疯子…玖兰枢…你…这个疯…子！这就是你承诺的自制！”他伸手狠狠攥住哨兵颈边的碎发，嘲讽地勾挑唇角，被欲火侵蚀已久的眼里硬是揉进一抹冷凛，“你的…控制力有这么废么？”

“我发誓我在尽力。但精神向导反应灵魂最深处的渴望…那个我控制不住。”  
也不想控制。  
玖兰枢额有虚汗，双手与头齐平，手臂上青筋暴起，攥拳的手捏得骨节发白不断抖着。乍一副投降姿势，眼里尽是纯良，嘴里却吐露着哨向间无比撩拨的情话。  
“看来‘我’真的很想得到零呢…就像……”他一动不动，即使手边蹭着温暖又柔软的触感…  
那是Zero的精神向导，一只通体雪白的安哥拉猫。有着獭兔般丝绒的皮毛，粉嫩的耳朵立着尖尖的笔毛，长长的尾巴蓬松得像松鼠一样，有一下没一下扫在玖兰枢脸上。  
即使表面泰然看不出，他是真的忍得很幸苦。望着面前属于自己的战利品一遍遍在脑中施加与向导精神指令重叠的心理暗示……  
控制狂版本的暗示。  
“零也如此想要我不是么，像这样靠在我手边，顽劣地考验我的自制力……‘你’真漂亮，但我不能碰，因为我的向导说了不许…”  
他的唇边挂着无毒无害的笑，灿烂得让锥生零感到刺眼。刻意混淆的指代词简直挑逗到讨打……

锥生零觉得面颊烧得更厉害了，为玖兰枢的话…更为自己难以控制的精神向导。  
渴望亲近，那是灵魂最深处的指示。  
“我不是收破烂的…就算再感兴趣，我说过了…破枪会爆，我瞧不上。”他不理会那些胡搅蛮缠的言语撩衅。“你可把持好了……”  
身体也逐渐接近极限，结合热的本能指令嗡得更响了。

“不许动。”手指在哨兵额角加深了暗示，从精神屏障的夹缝拨开黑火渗进去。  
手指放上衣带…一点点抻动……将要在玖兰枢面前脱去衣物将自己像礼物一样拆撤裸裎的感觉比直接赤身裸体要羞耻得多。  
锥生零发觉自己怂了……  
但作为向导他必须负责继续…至少在面对有待维修的废枪时他无论如何也得谨慎含着羞耻心，打掉牙往肚子里吞…  
活该…谁叫他贪婪成性，不肯放下。

丝带的结扣松散，咬牙轻轻向后抖肩，重力自然而然拖拽着本就轻薄的衣襟一波一寸毫无停顿地扯下肩膀、手肘……露出每一块腹肌，瓷白的纤腰，沿人鱼线向两侧摊开将最为私密羞恧的部位暴露人前，堆叠到手腕。锥生零闭着眼，紧紧地…因袭向裸露身前每一寸的冷空气不住寒颤……他感到腿间的冷意…因此也不难想象自己的下身湿得多不成样…有多淫秽得无法直视……  
单是感到哨兵如火如炬的视线就让他羞愧得不敢睁眼……高昂的下体像一柱玉髓，颤巍巍在冷气中无节制地吐出更多惹人怜爱的泪珠…疼得快要炸了……

“果然很美……”玖兰枢低喃，目光一寸也离不开莹白的胴体。与初会时不同，诚挚地展露着对他的的信任和渴望。  
自译为‘只可远观不可亵玩’的挑战性指令在神经上辗转，一面想象如何将之拆置入腹，一面将这种想法遏制并以臆想中的更大奖赏将之取代的反复尝试让玖兰枢既兴奋又抓狂。  
Zero的下一个动作让他自以为已经凭自持掌控住的欲念一下子奔出了主道，悬崖勒马的急迫感让玖兰枢一下子把突然尖锐的指甲刺进手心里，混有浓郁信息素的纯血瞬间充斥整屋。  
玖兰枢一时间失控地闷哼一声，向导简直是哨兵的劫，而锥生零是他的劫……  
再没边的妄想中，Zero也不会像这样颤抖着面若红桑，自行握着前面幅度极小地移动，并将手指颤悠悠地探向后面……

锥生零紧绷着腹肌，脊背向后弯曲，表情看上去羞怍得像要寻死。一丝不挂地融于素白的床单，又像是礼拜的信徒那样净身沐浴虔心祈祷，圣洁而美好，带着不可亵渎的禁欲感。鸬鹚似的颈项伸着好看的弧度，抿咬着的唇间有抑制不住才不时溢出的碎吟。  
清澈又色情，却没有任何淫乱之色……  
眼中像无垠积雪融化一般，有些湿润，却始终是坚定的……  
决意那般，执拗地进行一项无比艰巨的任务。  
“兴奋了？被…夺走……掌控权…让…你亢奋得…战栗？”他听到自己断断续续的残破声音已沾染了结合热的暗哑…不成整句。意欲挑衅的话听起来也像变成了求欢。  
“不许动”，他不知耗费了多大经历才让那声命令听上去稍微有一丝掌控者应有的威严。

每一次呼吸都将玖兰枢甘艳的血液裹挟着浓重的信息素一并卷进肺腔，如毒似瘾的味道太过贴近心脏，像是被自己图景里的藤蔓无声无息地盘踞…只是更暖更热……将欲念挑拨得更无以复加……  
蓦然想起血族内部关于纯血的说法……那是深埋进血管里的毒，随着自体血液流动袭向四肢百骸…只需一点，就像拔地而起的苍天大树，无数根茎将你擒住…  
一如玖兰枢之于他。  
热涌一阵阵直达小腹，疼痛的下体博取注意力那样恬不知耻地抖动打晃。两条漂亮的锋眉拧在一起，薄唇颤动着呼出残破气息，额发间冒出细密的汗珠裹聚成溪沿着精致的面部线条划下…因情欲滚烫还是因疼痛冰冷都快分辨不清。  
手指抖得太厉害…他做不好。

始终相信着本能会像灯塔那般照亮前路，锥生零不曾太认真听生理课……就像他从未想过自己命中注定的哨兵竟是男性而且会这般难搞。

跪不稳的膝让身体抖得如同筛糠，含不住的液体顺着深入体内的指尖流下，经指根在掌心中积成小小一滩……  
或许该再试着增加一根手指…但做不到，弯折的腰部因尴尬角度酸痛到极点，过度紧张的手指像肌神经痉挛一样难以灵活移动…  
声嘶力竭地重申着“不许动”，震颤着漉湿的指尖附上哨兵腿间的部位…巨大的尺寸和灼烧的热度让他感到本能恐惧……  
以现在这样继续会受伤么？  
他不知道……  
所有的思想准备都抛到九霄云外…锥生零攥着身侧的被单，颔首隐于阴影下的面容羞怯交加…  
他做不到。

# 17.  
“你做得很好…我的向导。其实…你可以命令我……零…你想我怎么做？我会执行，不多不少。”玖兰枢双眼被欲染的炙热幽霾变得黯晦，不加掩饰地流露直白欲求。“哪怕是恶魔，也已与你立约……你想要，我就能做合格的哨兵…但只能是你的。”

关键字汇聚成款款脉脉的情话，让这具向导的身子自顾自听成了哨兵的邀欢，不动声色就被搞得更加兴奋难耐。  
意识被灼烧到榱栋崩折的边缘，锥生零激烈喘息着，雪白的胸脯上下起伏。他抬起手，有些晃曳地探入褐发之下拂上玖兰枢的额头，将精神指令丝线般注入…“不多…不少…”他说，蚊蚋细弱的声音非哨兵听力断不可闻。玉白的脸上因耻心和情欲泛起艳冶的潮红，连耳尖和耳垂都一并充了血，在澄度极高的裸色钻石衬托下格外丹丽。

大脑首次接收到复数精神指令的感觉很微妙，带着向导素愈发甜腻的冷甘…即使深陷情欲，那欲罢不能的气息也如它的主人一样带着无法被侵蚀的冷调清舒……那感觉竟奇迹般的有些舒适宜人，于控制狂不可能也无法理解，但玖兰枢切实感受到了。  
指令十分简洁。玖兰枢多少感到不平，暗啧这相对Zero会经编织给狎客们的一宵春梦简直就是粗糙又单薄的精简版……空荡荡的架子不过几个关键词。  
…身为哨兵的自我人格或许应该更贪婪一些而不是如此容易满足，为着清晰获得的‘结合’指令欢雀得蠢蠢欲动。只因这样直白的索求对锥生零来说相当不容易，从那张红得殷艳的小脸就能看出。

只是…如此省略的命令，要如何执行得不多不少刚刚好，玖兰枢感到头疼。  
将双手扶上饱满的臀瓣，轻轻揉捏，潮水就随着分打开的闸门不断涌着，溅到手上，有向导素的清甜。Zero很紧…紧得让人严重怀疑他是否能够不经几日的逐步扩张训练就受得住结合的摧残。

第一个指令是‘准备’，含蓄内敛的像极了锥生零会说的话…可惜执行起来有些抽象。想碰的地方很多，但哨兵必须擅长观察，从Zero自行准备时的直截了当判断，‘准备指令’并不赋予他随心所欲爱抚他的权限。

玖兰枢试着探入中指，在内壁上一点点揉按着，湿热的内壁紧紧缠上来挤压着指部的每一寸，那力度让他下身一紧，低沉地闷哼。哨兵的触感在此时发挥得淋漓尽致，甚至可以清晰感受到哪里光滑哪里覆盖着细褶突起…哪里柔软哪里又痉挛着僵着力…向导青涩的身体太过紧张，开拓的手指寸步难行……  
缓缓拔出手指，一点点靠近Zero一本正经解释说：“让你放松是准备中必不可少的一环。”才将手掌覆于玉面，轻轻摩挲。  
托着叉在身侧的双腿，玖兰枢在紫瞳惊异的目光中平躺着下移，然后仰起上身探上去，伴随着锥生零惊呼而出的奋力排斥。“绝对不会让你受伤的，放松，相信我。”，他揉按着他细滑的大腿内侧，一寸寸探头吻上，将它们分得更开，暴露出掩藏其中的秘境。  
‘什么能最显诚意，什么能让他的向导更有掌控的优越感，什么能让Zero最舒服…不对交合感到害怕’怀揣这样像个合格哨兵的想法，隐藏着间接的控制意图，在一声声明显从紧抿双唇后溢出的呜咽中，探头用舌头在后庭入口周围打转，用唾液使本就湿得泛滥的穴口慢慢变得松软。  
与香波洗液残香混融的向导咨询素无比清甜，拜此所赐，即使碰触的身体肌理匀称又敏感得不像话，也能十分确定所抱之人是一名向导…  
一名像极了哨兵的向导。

不经情事的锥生零哪能预见到这阵仗，吓的双腿一个劲打颤几乎撑不住，整个人摇摇欲坠，离玖兰枢的面部也更近了些…就像是迎合那样。他无助而茫然地摇着脑袋，迷离的双眼望着一阵阵模糊的天花板。  
待穴口肌肉生生被舔弄得柔软，玖兰枢才试探着用舌尖操了进去，穴内粉嫩却仍是紧致得厉害，战栗地不住收缩。  
舌头灵活的每一次戳刺都让锥生零眼前一阵晕眩，难以抑制细小的呻吟，身下会是怎样一副淫乱的景象他实在没脸去想…被舒适的一波波快感一次次拉低下限…

他该阻止哨兵这无法无天的荒诞做法……但向导天生的优越感被奉承得服帖，初次那样深地感受哨兵信息素，脑子里根本凝聚不出任何意识去施加干涉…妥妥被玖兰枢收拾成柔软的一汪春水，磨平了寒冰的棱角…向导素也像开闸泄洪气息更加浓郁起来。  
脱口而出的“不”字变了调，着实听不真切。腰肢脱了力，两腿晃抖得如同阵挛，他像是最为虔诚的信徒，顶礼膜拜那样前臂着力一头栽下去，软塌塌地陷进绵软的被褥里。后穴里越来越汹涌澎湃，向导咨询素暗涌其中…随着舌头的搅动发出粘腻的水声，愧羞得让他发疯。

忍受不住这漫无章法的极致挑拨，锥生零急欲将脸像鸥鸟捕鱼那样一猛子扎进枕头里…  
低头的动作使他望到以令人臊羞无比的角度眯眼笑望他的玖兰枢…一面盯着他被热度侵袭的脸，后穴里那条舌刃模仿着性交的动作努力推进戳弄，每一次都像慢动作似的做得格外清晰，却又操得无比幽深凶狠，像是要让他看清自己是怎么被一点点舔开。  
未得到一丝触碰的粉柱一直被冷落，却因花穴中巨大的快感笔直挺立径直杵在床上，晃漾出的前液洇湿了一大片床单，黏腻地溅在膝上，喷到手上。

“任务一完成…零，我做得怎么样？”玖兰枢从身下后仰着头微笑凝望着他，唇边还沾着后面淌下来的白浊…那笑容璀璨得泛滥，竟然还伸出猩红的舌在唇边勾了一下，将遗留在唇角掺了向导素的液体卷了进去。  
这让锥生零连想死的心都有了，绯红着面颊，眼角带着桃花似的艳丽，眼睛狠狠瞪了玖兰枢一眼，但早已深堕欲望深渊的眉目尽显风情，非但没起到什么威慑作用，反倒让哨兵压抑着无际欲求的眼更深了暗霾。

玖兰枢将彼此的位置调整，将拍得蓬松的鸭绒枕头垫到Zero腰下，抚了抚因被弯折手臂遮挡只能勉强窥见点下巴尖的脸庞，便托起双腿搭在肩上，扶着早已一经碰触就疼得没边的欲望抵在入口周围挤着股缝处擦蹭着滑动，手掌捏着挺翘的臀瓣放肆地揉着，彼此的体液就这样混搅在一起，画面和谐得不可思议。

“…正常点做…要上就上……别等我后悔……”  
极度压抑的声音带着破了音的怒斥从手臂的阴影中飘出来，锥生零再次咬上唇……他忍受不了这种在敏感肌肤周围不断充满暗示的撩拨，潜意识认为哨兵又在犯病寻求主动权……  
他不许。

但那个不假思索的威胁词明显刺激到了忍耐已久的哨兵。“后悔？”玖兰枢停下了一切动作，视线变得有些阴蛰，即将崩溃那样愈发晦暗。这样的关头，他已停不下来，阴暗的控制欲再次涌上来…“你…在结合中……对我说…你可能会后悔…”像是燥热中挨了一巴掌冰冷得很。

“发什么疯！还是…任务中…好好执行”这欲求不满急切邀欢似的话让锥生零羞得抬不起头。他咬破舌尖，将一个指令掺进向导资讯素浓郁的血里，扯着过长的褐色碎发探身堵上玖兰枢平成一条线的唇，刺着一道精神暗示硬生生迫其张开嘴。  
他们的舌尖纠缠在一起，争竞逐着血液……搜刮着口腔中的津液…信息素、向导素，他们各取所需。舌头一个劲向各处捣弄，这个吻比之前的每一次都更加疯狂，像是好奇这样难耐的味道究竟是怎么来的，何故怎样都尝不够。  
舌尖牵扯出银丝，玖兰枢再次将柱身试着探入一点，准备执行更为细化的指令…难以置信的柔软吸附着他，温暖的穴肉紧致绞着前端……

锥生零感到眼前似有花火炸开，不可抑止地“嘶”了一声。那陌生的感觉带着最熟悉的信息素一丁点一丁点侵入他，将他从外界撑开，拖延又迟缓，磨人又温柔……像侵犯又像  
爱抚，从最私密的地方迫他无所保留地献出最深处…身体应激性簌簌发抖，极小声地说了声“不”……  
他没有想到玖兰枢会真的停下。  
哨兵比向导宽阔的肩膀投下阴影，视线沿着紧绷的胸腹肌肉下移便看到两人几乎连在一起的下身…看到自己是怎样不知餍足地咬着没入不到一寸的性器不住收缩，并随着每一次挛颤溢出更多液体…  
当然也无法视而不见那红肿得光看着就觉得疼的东西一动不动的任他卡着，经络在上面清晰的突起…汗水不断从额发从胸膛滴落在他身上，两只扶在他腰侧的胳膊被雷劈中一样触电似的打晃……  
鬼使神差地抬手，锥生零犹豫着触了触那个因他而忍耐的部位，指腹扫过仍在体外的部分直至根部…视线中的玖兰枢因触碰而颤抖，抿着唇胸脯起伏得厉害，竟也有了哨兵该有的样子…  
从没想过一个有人格障碍的黑暗哨兵能全凭对他的一腔热情顺应到这个地步…  
这种程度…  
即使是他也会想将其拴住……  
只要…这个…  
进来。  
“……可以了……那个…不是指令……这个才…”  
他闭上眼，脸蛋红得似能捏出血来…将最诚实的想法凝结成指令渗透到指尖……  
只一瞬，一插到底的巨物顶到了他的下腹，即使前期扩张准备再妥当，突然真被硬物捅得邃深的抽痛还是让锥生零一下子弓了脊背咬紧了牙关不让自己疼得叫出声。  
杠在体内的巨物停滞了许久才炙热地四下小幅度摩擦着寻找他的敏感点……却刻意不增大幅度。

不多不少…

一如他所下达的指令的那样……  
即便全身上下有多处仍在渴望更多触碰。

不够……  
这样不够……

被唇舌搅弄得早已软熟难耐的部位热情似火地卷上来，紧致的包裹，焯烫的温度让哨兵的自制力几乎缴械。玖兰枢喘息一声握上向导为他敞开的双腿…“这样够么…零…我的向导？依然…要像任务一样？…我想给你的要多得多…”接收到不断从连接处明显无意流露的‘非正式’指令，他诱惑他，用他最难抵抗的字句。  
相连处能感觉到逐渐开始成型的未完成结合……这太绝妙，他可以渐渐清晰感受到Zero最真实的想法，哪怕他缄默不语，哪怕他依旧高傲。  
落入鼓掌中的向导已瞒不了他。

周围的景物豁然变了…玖兰枢望着远处地平线不自然的白光抖了一下骤然绷紧神经，这是他第一次被一个向导成功拖入精神图景。  
那地方有些冷，他们躺到在十分坚硬冰寒的石板上，遍布的藤蔓铺蔓在身旁，拔地而起的花藤带着尖尖的刺，荆棘似的遍布在几乎整个空间，只能从交错纵横的间隙窥见一点夜空……  
Zero的图景为何会这样……玖兰枢拧绞了眉，失神之际被银发向导翻身压上……

“你是第一个进来这里的…”锥生零低声喃喃，双手按着玖兰枢的肩膀支撑着因扭转姿势而打颤的身体，原本红润的面颊因疼痛褪了些血色。  
吞含相连的柱体刺入了最里面，被重力嵌得过深…顶得让他瑟缩，又进得让他亢奋。坠落时那一刹悸颤让后面活塞炸碾似的迸溅出大量不分你我的黏液，两纵截然相反又完美交融的气息混合在一起…  
双眼朦胧圆睁着，却因水雾显得氤氲绮丽…巨大的快感携同信息素深埋进无法抗拒的深度，让灵魂都一并痉挛，甚至都没意识到这句话说得有多么歧义……  
哪怕怎样都对。

他指的当然是精神图景…  
这曾一度崩溃，历经混沌，擦蹭过灵魂井边缘的阴暗之地，糟糕混乱得不像个合格向导该有的地方。  
破碎的图景扭曲崩塌，不止一次，每次重铸都撑不了多久，且怎么也恢复不成最初的样子……靠这些连天的阴寒荆棘穿针拉线缝补丁那样勉强维系成这样…  
作为攻击型向导，他放弃了对精神图景的维修……觉得自身这副碰一下就哆嗦到窒息的半废身体也不会有和谁结合的可能，而这些个毒藤用于战斗无差。  
将就着…凑合到今日。  
每当有人用结合开他玩笑，说着有多少哨兵会渴望S级向导…锥生零内心是抗拒的，出于心虚…潜意识感到无力又无可避免的自卑…  
这是藏得最深的秘密，隐瞒了熟人，隐瞒了塔，只有自己知晓。  
无法让任何活物感到闲适放松的图景，哪怕一个向导都会不适，何况五感敏锐的哨兵……这里无法供其休憩。

曾经不怎么在乎……  
现在……  
玖兰枢耐着性子让他适应了他的碰触，身体里埋着结合的媒介，丝丝缕缕地感受着一些渗透过来的至诚情感……锥生零感到慌乱，甚至畏怕，尤其是看到玖兰枢拧紧的眉后……一股不知名的寒气顺着脊背向上爬，头一遭切实感觉到，这个地方有多糟有多冷……  
下意识收紧腿心，夹在哨兵腰侧的双腿盘着力，抿着唇不断放低重心将身体下沉再努力撑起身……哪怕这一定让他显得无比淫荡……  
必须坦诚，但不想就此放开…  
锥生零低着头……旁观者一般空茫望着腿间无比靡秽的景象，看着自己如何用下面将玖兰枢的东西吞进去再欲拒还迎地死咬着挽留，每一次吞吐都更加湿浊……颤抖的下身将哨兵的下腹渲染得一片潮湿…  
这样足够么？他不知道……但那一股股踱过的信息素依旧是暖的，暖得让他心生希冀。锥生零敛上眼睑，蝉翼似的睫毛轻轻抖动……他想象着和玖兰枢的可能，感受着体内并不剧烈的顶弄…  
那不够……远不够……  
有些偏执地，他竟希望玖兰枢能不顾一切地渴望控制他的全部……更肆无忌惮些。  
那执着像一团火，从心底越烧越猛烈，“你要全部……这是…一部分。”是他最拿不出手的那部分。

“这里太不可思议了…”

锥生零听到玖兰枢感叹，他以为那是挖苦……  
睁开眼，却为眼中所见震惊得就像被不可抗力强行卸了下巴。

依然是纠缠的藤蔓，几乎遍布了整个空间，但那些藤条上绽放着雪白的蔷薇花，迎着缝隙间透进来的皎月荧光含笑那般……

酽冷富有攻击性的棘刺如戈似戟，危险凌厉得好似哨兵之物，但其上纤柔冷艳的芬花珠蕾又绝美得不可方物，散发着无比凝神的淡香。荆网如笼遮天蔽日压抑得窒息，可深藏其中那一方白蔷之地又像是隔断了一切凡世喧嚣，塑成一圆无比静谧绥宁的安逸栖所…  
玖兰枢不合时宜地回想起Harris在Kalender中对Z的点评‘锋利中带着柔和，柔和里隐着冷落，却每页一瞥一笑无须费力便将人俘获……’，哪怕只是出于暗杀任务需要的伪装身份，也依旧掩不了灵魂里的风骨。

耳边有着夜风穿过花藤间隙的窸窣声，在肤表上轻柔拂过余有无比真实的微凉触感，他们的精神连接已强到这种程度。  
“零，给我指令…”玖兰枢双手捧上锥生零的脸庞，1厘米的间距，不真正触碰，他遵从他的全部指令‘不多不少’，“下一步，想我怎么做？你的哨兵在待命。”他继续更加恣肆撩惹撩惹他的向导。  
被邀进精神壁垒里的图景像是收获了多一分信赖，更像是操进了精神意识至深处，那快感让玖兰枢埋在煗紧幽径中的欲望硬得愈发膨胀…急不可耐地想更深更狠地干得猛烈，将Zero的身心一并掠夺，把他总是无比冷静自持的向导折腾的分不清七荤八素，辨不明身置何处。

这份几欲溢出控制范围的懁急怕是齐备如实传递给了锥生零，因为俏俊的小脸恢复了不少血色，湮没了郁结，嫣润的肌肤即使在图景天际的一弦弯月冷光照耀下也被火烧云蒙了霞晕，红艳得很。“全部”，他微扬起下颌坚定道出指令，与扶在哨兵胸甲上的指尖一并将这一信息传达，倨傲的神色无比适合他。

无需更多言语，容不得任何迟疑，玖兰枢情欲至深地吻上微张的唇瓣迫使认定的向导放弃思考，他不允许他反悔，也绝不可能让他有哪怕一点犹豫。  
来势汹汹的侵略让锥生零在舌尖顶过来时张开口依循本能引导接纳了哨兵的跋扈侵入。狭窄的口腔中他们相互纠缠翻搅，彼此吸吮，滚烫的气息在咫尺间交换…氧气被夺走的感觉让他昏昏沉沉地感受着自脸颊往下游走的手，描摹过他汗湿的脖颈，锁骨和胸膛……  
“啊”极小声地溢出抑不住的气音，他一边抿咬着嘴唇，一边耐不住从中被填充的饱满感觉，那里开始不断顶弄，幅度不大，却频率极高，总是擦摩在某一点周围……  
和之前完全不同…

“现在开始可以把你弄得一塌糊涂了吧？零，我毕生的向导。”玖兰枢没给Zero一丝喘息的机会，将他推倒环拖着后腰不断挺身冲撞，尽情蹂躏从未被开拓的奥妙境地。把握住要点后，他挺腰推进，加大了律动的幅度，像是要彻底碾碎锥生零所剩无几的理智。  
他贴近他敏感的耳朵，咬着早先宣誓所有权的钻饰，舌尖一并在耳道口操弄着模仿交媾之事的靡艳水声，像是要让他的小向导也体会体会哨兵的敏感听力那样，“为了满足你的哨兵狂躁到没边的控制欲，呻吟出声如何……在我身下……像真的小色猫一样……”

愈发激烈的狂肆抽插让锥生零视线模糊，情欲在眼球上镀了层旖旎无比的莹润水膜。他无措地抓搂着玖兰枢的肩膀，支撑脱力的腰部和战栗的脊背。尽情地润滑撩逗早已令甬道潮湿不堪，淫液在一次次冲击后被挤压出来。他愈发感到向导的本能被哨兵不断施加的信息素彻底激活，无比清晰地感受到自己的身体如何无法控制地发出邀请，引诱并催促他的哨兵将他侵略和攻占得至猛至深。  
耳边似有灼热，他听到了柴薪燃烧的噼啪声，不曾想他们的精神竟能交融到这般程度。连接变得愈发稳固，愈发坚硬，牢不可破…一如他们密不可分的身体。  
锥生零愈发感到那几乎将他包围的温暖黑火，那样灵动地漂浮在他的图景中，将暖意散播却不殃及一草一木，连图景中的白蔷都开得更盛更娇了些。纷乱庞杂的情绪汹涌而来，在那些张牙舞爪的烈焰中，它们不断在离他那样近的位置停滞探着苗焰爪牙，像是昭示控制狂黑暗哨兵有多想将他拆碎撕裂，而那份不断苦苦拉扯的情绪温暖且小心翼翼无比珍视地阻止着那份欲将他吞噬的疯狂，与破坏欲同样深沉热烈…  
为他，那个控制欲爆涨的疯子竟然做到了。

“怎么突然笑了？虽然很漂亮……”抚捏着向导发烫柔滑的脸，玖兰枢食指描绘上翘的唇线，一面把捏着弹性极佳的翘臀恶劣地在深径处小小的突起上狠命碾了两下。

锥生零险些在快感的冲刷下差点呜咽惊叫出来，眼角都浸润了生理泪，“少得瑟…该是你…先…呃……满足我的控制欲。”双手按着哨兵的结实的双肩，他倾身向前，以胸膛压着对方用体重将彼此的姿势生生对调，更加深入的猛然一下让他红了眼，玉柱铃口溢出了好几股把持不住的前列腺炎液…眼前的景物晃了一下，整个图景环境也一并震荡了波纹。几下随即袭来的迅猛的挺进几乎要将他操得意识模糊被爽得意乱情迷维系不住精神图景。  
谁知他那恶质难搞的哨兵就此不动了，笑容可掬端着欣赏神情望他，“玖兰枢，你的枪靠不住么？瞄准靶动作快点，这是你向导的命令，少废话立刻执行……”一边挑衅，他狠狠报复性夹了一下，“既然你因我放任自己失控一次…就别想着轻易重获控制权……慢慢磨……我早晚扳正你那破毛病……”  
余音未泯，就被玖兰枢抓着富有弹性的臀肉上下举按着一阵猛干嚢袋和臀部撞在一起啪啪作响，从菊穴被带出的肠液因为这一下下的捣弄成了白沫，一圈一圈在穴口被肉刃带进带出。里头稚嫩的媚肉也被摩擦的愈来愈火热，柱身挺入时迎过来包裹，退出去时也恋恋不舍…  
“呃啊……”锥生零倒吸一口冷气呜咽出声。

“惹人怜爱又让人烦躁……想过让你消失却没做到……哪怕折腾死，发现打从一开始，我就没打算放开你。”玖兰枢不断在向导体内厮磨，蛊惑的，气音又热又湿呵在耳边“吊死在你身上……不害怕么？”

锥生零抿住嘴唇，又一阵酥麻爬过尾椎时他难耐地反弓起身，眼中似晴夏夜空盈满繁星，深幽了的紫瞳满了欲，“作为向导…正合我意。有种来啊……把你所有的失控都转移到我身上，只想着满足我，控制我。”  
占有欲他何尝没有，控制欲本就是向导与身俱来的。  
“合格的哨兵，本就该如此。只对他自己的向导一心一意，把所有的神经都调动起来集中在向导身上就够了。”  
这话令黑暗情绪那一头的禁制松懈，精神连接尚未扣上的那一环咔的一声，不知什么时候已完整地合上了搭扣。  
被撑到极限的内壁不住痉挛，按摩和绞紧那根肿胀的异物……身前身后热流一股股喷泄而出，满载着彼此的咨询素，白蔷的冷香和热辣的艳香混揉得毫无间隙，他的哨兵抵紧他，把种子全部留在他的最深处。

发泄的欲望和自灵魂冲击而出的喜悦让擒在眼角已久的泪水从紫瞳中滑下脸庞，玖兰枢细细吻着，触着。  
仿若灵魂相拥捆绑的无隙感让紧紧相连的身体双双战栗。

他们结合了。

小巧的安哥拉猫休憩在一丛花簇，身后的阴影里有血红的眼，巨大的黑豹为小不点温柔地顺毛，爪子却像十分强势地固定在其柔软的被毛上。  
就像他和他。

# 18.  
余韵中，他们侧躺相拥而握，一如曾经无数个并无情色的夜，只是此时…肌肤相亲让刚刚软下去的欲望又有仰头之势。

“零…可以给我么…你所承诺的全部。”

锥生零愣了一下，感到不解……他以为能给的都已经给了。努力思考着，将目光移向羽管键琴边的桌案，踌躇一秒便翻身下床。脚尖触即地面的刹那他双腿酸软地跌了下去，亏得哨兵托在腋下的手，才勉强让大脑有了喘息的机会……

“别慌，就算吓着了，也不能跑啊……都已经和我结合在一起了。”玖兰枢微笑着将‘结合’咬得格外重，生怕没听清似的清晰得过分，Bonding，b和d原本浊化的圆音都变得有了爆破的强调意味。

无比私密、亲狎又情欲缭绕的字眼被这么直接说出来，腋下柔软的薄肤又感受到哨兵咨询素的传感……红云蔓上眼下细腻的肌肤，锥生零几步踉跄晃到桌边。刚欲弯腰去触桌上的‘结合申请’就感到腰部一阵酥麻又酸又涩，腿间因这一弯一震一股热流咕噜一下从耻穴淌了出来…让俏绰身型一僵，脸烧得更红了……

玖兰枢坐在床边好笑地望着，欣赏小向导怎么就着弯腰的姿势装做什么都没发生那样暗下收紧若隐若现的臀心…双腿上修长强劲的肌肉紧绷着断断续续颤个不停，一个冷噤就不小心溢出一点混有清冷艳辣两股咨询素的白浊，与精液腥膻融在一起……削峭的身子浑然一凛，可爱得脖子都红了。  
估摸时间差不多，该填的都填了，在为按手印而溢出的冷艳血香散去，才瞬移至Zero身后，裸身整个贴上脊背，将其揉进怀里…无比真诚地说着谢谢，让唇边的耳尖更红了些。  
他将‘申请书’折叠，压到果盘下，掌下裹着已快流进膝窝的浊液在腿内滑肤上细细揉捏，才贴在锥生零耳边含吮着耳垂说：“只是…这离我想要的全部还很遥远。”

那份文件确实让控制狂感到满足。不因为塔的指令，而因为彼此的自我意识两厢情愿地将自己许诺出去…可惜这个时代没有什么能够记录的设备，将这一幕留成影像。虽然这不要紧，记忆会留在血里，一直到永远。

弯腰将银发向导抱起来，玖兰枢将他轻轻放在床边，从床底下扯出一个不知何时放在那里的箱子，打开的瞬间，锥生零眼角不住抽搐…  
右边。  
箱子里有着奇怪的东西，一个一面丝绒一面蚕丝的眼罩；一根细长的金属棒有着细小珠棱突起，顶端连着一个小环；一卷赤色丝带，几卷同样色泽艳丽的绒线；几个圆形金属球拖着细长的红丝线；还有……这个出于任务场所缘故，锥生零认得出：一个紫褐色木制阳具，带着有些吓人的环棱……  
这…表示其他的也肯定不会是什么好东西。  
紫瞳犹豫着望向玖兰枢，投去一个看病人的眼神，就像在问‘你究竟想干什么？’  
内心也不由得恣生了骇恐。

 

“把自身的控制权交给我，放弃所有的底线，羞耻感…把所有的荣辱、尊严和自制都抛开来渴求我…你说…我可以将所有的失控转移到你身上……”玖兰枢像树懒一样双臂环绕在Zero肩头，“零…我快要失控了……”

锥生零又一次听到烈火压抑的噼啪声，燃烧旺炽…像决堤的河岸，又像崩塌的山脊……在彼此的精神连接中他无比确切地感受到了玖兰枢的极限，因服从精神指令放弃控制权…为和他结合遵从他指定的法则‘不多不少’完美控制着，与控制狂人格抗争着弛崩向临界……  
“枢，你想怎样？”  
他将手掌覆上他的面颊，轻声说着，释放出向导咨询素施加精神抚慰……但这远不足以让玖兰枢分崩离析的精神世界恢复平衡，锥生零如此确信……

“首先，我会蒙着你的眼，给你一个无比舒适放松的按摩，零…我亲爱的向导。”玖兰枢宠溺地摩挲柔滑的侧脸，欣慰地弯起嘴角……  
他的向导没有因这份无法以常理解释的疯狂而放弃他。

玖兰枢为Zero带上眼罩，柔软的天鹅绒下有着薰衣草内敛的香气，无比放松视神经他让他俯卧着，温热了精油的手掌极缓地按在他的肩胛，双手推按着向下，“我用杏仁油作为主体，用薰衣草和玫瑰让你放松…哨兵闻不到自己的咨询信息素，所以问了不少老资格向导……决定以乳香、香草和一点点薄荷胡椒作为后调…”  
手掌在后腰处变得更缓，然后推揉上饱满的臀丘，拇指仿佛不经意那样擦过秘缝边缘，以慢得无比磨人的速度挤压向腿根，指腹断断续续随着移动在无法估计的下一处散发渗透着信息素。手掌90度转向，一手揉按在腰脊，一手滑进微微分开的腿间，紧贴着臀下腿根处揉捏着内侧紧绷的肌肉。

那感觉太过舒适，锥生零闷哼一声，侧脸向鸭绒枕里贴了贴，不自觉抿咬一下，舌尖润过发烫的下唇。玖兰枢鬼魅无比的嗓音探在他耳廓处，仿若声音也能传递信息素似的，将热度无比潮湿地捅进耳蜗，“听说，那和我的信息素嗅起来很像……喜欢么…零……舒服么？”  
那双似有魔力的手挤按过肩胛处嶙峋的翼骨，沿着脊椎往复撩火，慢慢地将胡椒一样的辣热感扩散在躯干上，根本分不清是精油还是信息素作祟。他们灵活地游走，又温又煗地稳按在腰椎揉着小圈，在腰侧反复揉划，以手指和对掌肌捏按，让原本僵硬了的肌肉奇迹般放松下来，却让锥生零感到愈发口干舌燥，不住下意识吞咽着……  
玖兰枢微笑着欣赏Zero，却无视掉不经意的渴望，故意看他有些耐不住一般不时向内侧挤压着臀瓣顶蹭在床铺上，再在意识到后无比羞赧地红了耳尖，僵了身子一动不动。  
他以手肘按压，施加力度，让因初次纵欲过度疲劳的躯干难以言喻地放松。更多精油滴在掌心，玖兰枢对掌将其捂热，然后从掌间让液体滴落让白皙的身子为不知会落在哪里的液体像普通哨兵那样敏感抖动。双掌转着圈交替按着翘臀，饱富弹性的浑圆在其中，雪白饱满得像是东洋名为白玉馒头的著名和菓子。

愈发燥热地抿着唇，锥生零感到喉间有火，不上不下…就好像哨兵信息素无比精确地随着那些在手臂上游扫，手掌上捏揉，无数次游弋过双腿的手指渗进了经络。眼前的黑暗让他开始无可避免地变得敏锐，清晰感觉每一处肌肤上的游走有几根指头，以怎样的线路回溯……  
感到恶意挑逗的手掌怎样舒适地按过臀部将他的双腿分得更开，却不碰触任何关键部位，像真的认真按摩那样压着力道，揉面那样耐心挤按着沿内部推拿向小腿…甚至脚掌，在穴位上难以忍受地拿捏。他感到下身开始胀痛，腿间渐渐洇湿了一片……  
齐着臀缝按过又掏过大腿环着根部按揉的手掌无比温暖又带着丝跋扈的辣，指根突起的关节擦过挤压在双腿和床铺间得不到抚触的粉嫩软球…舒适的感觉让放松得半梦半醒的锥生零不自觉双腿分得更开情难自已呜咽出了声，遂即因者如同在渴求更多的举动愈发红了脸。他听到身后玖兰枢带笑的气音，知道他必定是故意的。  
那双手不肯放过他，不断种着蛊，修长的中指从尾椎沿臀间细缝滑下无比在腿间柔软的小球上轻柔至极地触，羽毛那样的力度交替着指腹像是把那里当作了什么弹奏乐器……而另一手走后背正中自下而上沿颈椎齿梳似的穿过颈后的碎发，拇指无比‘偶然’地从耳垂弧线触上耳廓，让他忍不住欢舒得发抖。

“零，转过来，让我看看你……”

伴着催眠魔咒似的声音，手指穿过下腹和大腿，将他托起…进而翻转过来……锥生零一手挡着脸上被眼罩折了半面也掩不住的红霞，一手五指张开伸到身下去遮经一波挑逗而复苏的下体……脊背后又湿又黏，足以让他想象前面会有多么秽艳……

“别遮。全部……你答应我的。”  
玖兰枢的声音咬在耳边，让锥生零削肩轻颤，紧紧咬着牙，深吸一口气认命那样故作镇定地将双手放在身侧，指腹在床单上拉扯出凹陷的阴影。

哨兵太善撩拨他……

更多温热的精油推在身上，指腹游鱼似的扫过胸腹肌理，按捺在腹股沟，再折返回胸口绕着乳尖像是在把玩着什么小珠子那样恶劣打转，让他忍耐不住口中打颤的气息，下腹肌肉不断抽搐。锥生零感觉身体就想变得不是自己的…被哨兵手指操纵着资讯素，以无声诉说的情愫牵着无形丝线，在玖兰枢的控制下承受着一波接一波按捺不住的快感……  
身下的部位开始有些痛，似乎在下腹上一下下痉挛着有起立的趋势……双腿被握着膝弯分开，那夸张的角度像是在探究被称身体素质最接近哨兵的Cross组向导究竟能柔韧到什么程度……锥生零以为玖兰枢会给这具身体此时无比渴望的爱抚……那双手却只是压着半腱舒展经络那样继续为他放松，然后托着脊背让他坐起身……  
锥生零尴尬地收了收臀心，甚至能感到颠倒这一下，哨兵之前遗留在体内的精液就随着不断分泌的更多液体一并随着重力冲了出来…一时间羞窘得想要当即遁形将自己进图景，躲到藤蔓花丛后……

“有多渴望我？做给我看……”

玖兰枢的声音响在Zero耳边，然后释放着信息素，像是以最直观的方式让此时看不见的向导也能感受到自己的远离。

“什么？”锥生零惊讶地呢喃，不大的声音有些干涩。

“用你的手，让那里更精神些……我想看。”玖兰枢说，眼中愈发深邃。见Zero一动不动，便更加退到墙边，从对侧释放着信息素，远观面色榴红的向导。“在我面前，因渴求抛开羞耻荣辱的全部……零，请展示给我看。”

珍妮纺织机摇杆那样，锥生零机械地握上腿间颤巍的部位，想象着哨兵会有的碰触，指腹学着他按摩自己时的样子按在柱身上，由缓至急一点点加快……看不到，却能感到玖兰枢的视线，感到他的哨兵朝他靠近，感到他的气息如何扫在自己身上…那让他兴奋不已，并想要知道那张素来优雅的脸会以怎样的表情望着自己。  
单手握着分身，他听着玖兰枢的话语指示以另一只手去碰更为柔软的囊袋。铃口已经完全张开，断断续续析出晶莹的露水…锥生零表情羞耻隐着难耐的痛苦，却逐渐混杂了快感，渐渐发出抑制不住的短促呻吟。

“停。”玖兰枢说。

即将宣泄的节点上，他的双手被钳制住高举过头，什么毛茸茸的东西触及手腕……那是之前箱子里的绒带……濒临崩溃又得不到解脱，高昂的粉玉髓疼得发红，亢奋地抖颤抗议……  
那一刻，锥生零才意识到他的哨兵压抑了多少控制欲意图全部倾注到他身上，这让内心不自觉感到恐惧……却也为被如此炙烈地渴求而颤抖。

有什么温热细长的东西触及晃颤湿濡的铃口，锥生零感到不安…他认出那东西，却没想到是这样用的…惊悚的战栗感自脊背袭上，开始不住疯狂摇头……  
“不…住手，不行…我不行……会弄坏的……不要……”声音颤畏。

他坐着，他站着…  
锥生零感到玖兰枢握住他被禁锢在一起的双手覆到胸口上，他能感到其下心脏一下下剧烈的跳动，能感到信息素的波动…没有任何精神抚慰作用的暖流却让他即使仍在发抖也不自觉镇静不少。

“不，我必须这么做。”玖兰枢拒绝得坚定。  
“你曾说不能不断担心我因被你用精神连接控制而将你吞噬…”他顿了一下，蹙着眉，“我们结合了，不止精神，还有身体，我们的灵魂以最紧密的方式连接在一起。你选择了我，就必须完全相信我，把无保留的信任移交予我…没有哨兵会伤害自己珍视的向导。”  
他俯在他耳边，“你承诺给我全部。”

他必须完全得到对他的控制，不论是肉体还是精神，他要他的全部。信任，渴求，依赖…他不许他有所保留。

待Zero努力平复情绪，抿着殷红的薄唇点头不再言语，玖兰枢托起玉髓用拇指抹开顶端的淫液，借着润滑轻轻拨弄那敏感的小口，让锥生零不觉抽搐起来。他的反应比他想象得更加激烈，挺立的玉柱经挤压立刻就渗出了水，湿漉漉地沿着柱身淌下。  
“Punica”玖兰枢说，“那是石榴果的拉丁名称，是我们间的安全词，记住了。无论如何也要阻止我的时候再用，相信我，我绝对不会让你受伤。”  
可人的粉嫩玉髓即使在极度惊恐中也昂扬而立，玖兰枢说着“放松，相信我。”，手指在铃口几番挖弄后，细心地将消毒后极细的金属棒没入一点点，手指在柱身上轻抚。那脆弱无比的地方无人问津，只有他可以碰触…Zero身上的每一处，他都会是唯一的探访者，叩敲，探入，然后占据…  
控制…  
…无论身心。

锥生零不住抽噎，身体抽搐起来，全身奔窜的热流汇集到腿间，巨浪一般的快感冲击他意识的边缘，又潮水般退回连接的另一头，无法溢出，让他无比痛苦难耐地蹙着纤眉。异物入侵赶伴随着火辣辣的疼痛往体内入侵，在钻顶到某一点的瞬间，忍不住低声呻吟起来，“不…不……好痛…”  
那一点和之前结合中擦蹭过的感觉一样，让他忍不住想射出来，但是整个柱身被从内部堵住，根本连这最基本的生理本能都做不到，像被玖兰枢完全控制住了。那种像被片云托住轻飘飘升空却悬着无法宣泄出的感觉让他因无法发泄的欲望疼得发抖……是想要解脱的肿痛感…  
疼，却也像是被吊到高亢极限，越不过撤不回，悬在临界点，身体异常兴奋……

“真的疼么？那为什么不说安全词？零，撒谎不是好孩子”  
玖兰枢钩着细棍上端的金属环，轻轻转动，然后牵扯着细长的东西在红肿的前端铃口里抽插了两下，每次顶回去都准确无误挑逗在前列腺上。“尤其是向导对哨兵……这样不真诚…你要我如何完全放心将自己的大脑托付给你？”

惩罚般的举动让锥生零惨白了脸色，却又因身体无比奇异反常悖德的感受颤栗难耐，身后又一股淫水涌了出来……他不自觉扭动着身体，疼痛与暗腾而起的情欲在深处交织错杂，眼罩后逐渐湿润……他抿唇不语，对玖兰枢的指控感到心虚。  
突如其来的碰触让锥生零难耐地绷紧身子，“承认是在骗我没错吧？后面已经泛滥成这样…”，耳边的话语更是让他羞愧难当。

玖兰枢将修长的双腿打开，让Zero的私处完全暴露在空气中，开敞的角度让身体无法自如地控制后面…他言语撩拨作评，将腿间绮艳风光形容成‘融雪春溪，雪中梅’特意吹在锥生零耳边，让他无法自欺欺人，被迫羞耻地意识到禁秘之处被怎样注视着…耻辱感让那里不自觉收缩吐露出更多汁液，玖兰枢就再次呵语着‘琼浆玉液’去激他。  
他有计划实施着，拉低他在他面前的底线，让再冰清玉洁如他也不得不在自己面前优先诚实。  
从箱中取出金属球，在凝白的面颊上蹭了一下，像是让锥生零知道他手里拿了什么。  
将钥匙似的东西放进小孔，拧着声音，那声音越来越大，玖兰枢刻意将手里的东西靠近Zero耳边，让他听得更真切。“不同于向导，哨兵没有能施加暗示加以操控的咨询素…所以我需要这些。在申请书上看到了吧？我所在部门特殊，过去经常执行需要潜伏任务，因而念过医科，也读过机械……我的占有欲很强，这些进入你身体的东西，都是我亲手设计制作的……就像，我身体的延伸…”他凑到他耳边，“这一切，都是为了掌控你，我的向导……为了得到你的全部，为了让你无法对我有任何保留。”

呲啦啦的声音，仿若钟表齿轮移动的声音让锥生零意识到那个冰凉的球体含着发条盒……一时间脸色一阵红一阵青，简直不敢想象一个无法估计的疯子还能对他做出多么没边的事……  
掩饰惊骇那样，他张了张口，“我…该说什么好……名校毕业生…将…知识精力都耗在……啊……这种事上…我…嗯…该觉得…荣幸么？”蹭在耳边嗡嗡的细密震动让怒斥变得破碎，挑衅变得撩拨……锥生零咬住唇…决定不再说话让自己更加难堪。  
Oxford University牛津大学和University of Edinburgh Medical School爱丁堡医学院的教授若知道叫出来的学生大材小用到把学识听到这种地方，怕会心梗的。

“啊——啊，不…你敢！玖兰枢…不，你不能！”  
震动的触感抵在穴口，被手掌预热了的金属球并不凉，但可怕的触感让锥生零感到通体冰冷，扯着嗓子惊叫出来，吓得俏脸刷得没了血色…他甚至能听到不断流出的潮水在震动中迸溅的声音…但身前被金属棒无间断刺激的玉髓也没能因此软下去。

“事实上…我可以。”手指揉按在穴口，裹携湿哒哒的欲液，在结合交欢后仍然柔软的部位就在压力下将小圆球噗嗤一声吞进去只留下一条绛红色的丝带尾巴一样……“太迟了，你没有用安全词。Punica，怕不是舒服得忘记了？”  
玖兰枢将指尖一并送进去，抵着内壁震动的小东西就进得更深，贴在括约肌上，让内壁被电流牵动一样不住收缩抽搐，热潮袭来，涌出的爱液把哨兵的手指也沾湿了。修长的中指一捅到底又到了退出来，旋转着开始抽插，然后循着激挛最厉害的小突起，将不住震动的小球推按了过去。

连绵不断的快感不断袭来，在铃口小环的两次旋转扯动后，前后一起抵着无比敏感的一点，将锥生零送上快感巅峰，精神图景里绽放了花洋一般脑海里一片空白，后穴痉挛着吐出大股淫水，被堵住的前面从边缘一股股溢出，冲力连金属棒都顶出来一点，又被玖兰枢立刻推按回去，前后夹击的前列腺又一次向大脑传递了快感。  
“不…”他忍不住抽搐起来，绷紧了修建圆润的脚趾，控制不住抖动的小腿，联动着大腿也一起抖动着……  
“…不喜欢这样……难受…”  
锥生零睁着眼睛，眼前只有眼罩带来的黑暗…薰衣草的气息已经不足以让他感到平静……  
“让它停下…停下……”他像体内的那个金属小球一样被无形的力量上了发条似的不停的抖，抖得弯折了脊背，以像要断裂的角度绷着……

“你抖得太厉害了，会受伤的。零，镇定下来，相信我……知道么，这就是我一直以来的感受，像这样忍耐着，即使没有这些东西……为你，控制着自己。”  
控制着欲念，控制着身体，控制着咨询素。

不知是话语还是抚在身体上的信息素，锥生零喘息着，感到一丝暖流在身体里流过，可他依然在抖……根本控制不住…  
指粗的艳丽绒线绕上玉髓根部，然后∞字绕过其下的小红果，露出的两粒鼓胀的浑圆，晶莹剔透得像要渗出水来……然后几绕缠裹纤细的蜂腰固定在身侧打了个结，“摇晃得太厉害，前面会受伤。”他听到玖兰枢说，声音无比温柔，却没有因此停下手里所做的事…因为他又听到了上发条的声音……那让他想逃……  
但是能逃去哪？  
这个控制狂是他的哨兵，他们已经深深绑在一起。信息素传递的情感无比真挚，浓重又张狂，完全超出他的负荷……控制欲主导，其下是无法用言语表达的珍重……  
他不能逃…  
因为他也做出了选择。

脊背过电般颤栗……全身上下都传来被轻轻抚摸的感觉…锥生零听到细弱的喵声又软又糯，还有小小的呼噜声……精神向导被浓凝着信息素的手掌抚摸的感知挑唆本就临界已久的身体和精神力，一阵炫目的白光淹没了他，一时间什么也感受不到了，只沐浴在这片刻的失神中。  
残余意识里一口一个‘疯子’……

久为得到关注的乳头被夹上了垫了棉花的乳夹，用细线和捆在腰间的下身栓连在一起。  
一个，两个……  
肉粉色的小嘴微微张口，宛如贪食糖果的孩童……含不住的潋滟流淌在穴口……  
总计3枚小圆球将紧窄的后穴塞满，一颗顶在前列腺处，两颗震动更轻微些的刺激括约肌本能紧缩…互相挤压的感觉侵蚀着内壁中每一寸褶皱和敏感节点…让紧致的幽径更加湿滑火热……震动着水声随着锥生零控制不住的挣扎摇摆因内部推挤变得更响……  
这太羞耻了……  
“这样做…你就会将…精神屏障完全……对我打开？完全……信任我？”他看到玖兰枢点头，说他保证，因为他们对彼此的渴望和控制欲表现形式不同，却是一致的。  
锥生零抬起头，勉强在难耐欲火中挤出微笑，“那好……接下来呢？你想我怎样…我的控制狂哨兵？”  
他反客为主，迎合属于他的疯子，笑靥即使被眼罩遮了半张脸也是美的，此时此刻也清澈不改，与身体的状况形成反差，“身为黑暗哨兵……你或许…不需要…向导，不需要其他很多东西，但你一定会需要我。”

玖兰枢眼眶睁大了一下，弯起嘴角，“不愧是我的向导。”  
解开眼罩，他突然想看看Zero的脸，确信此时的神情一定很美，不容错过。  
他是对的。

翎羽似的睫毛为锥生零瓷白得近乎透明的肌肤上盖上了一层阴影。即使内心不安已经溢出，眼里还是盈着坚定的决意。  
他美出一种超越性别的感觉。

那画面诱惑着玖兰枢，一动不动望着紫瞳中的欲火，“它为你忍了太久…零愿意帮我么？”

锥生零扯了下嘴角，调笑说：“你受得住么？就算是黑的，哨兵就是哨兵……再强的自我精神管理，也有掌控外的易敏点…”，即使没有经验，他并未犹豫太久，张嘴包容了这样的入侵……

“将舌头放松，围绕着舔它……对……嗯…很好……”玖兰枢抿着唇，也不自觉发出闷哼，他看到星光点点的紫瞳望着他，眼中含笑，在舌尖倾注向导咨询素撩惹他。尽管…他施加在他身上的禁锢将他的欲望夹击到死角，让眼白中有了血丝，让擒不住的生理泪珍珠似的滚落下来，宛若哭泣。  
向导是可以读懂情绪，但无论多高的相容性也不可能读心……玖兰枢不知锥生零是怎么做到的。他了解他要什么。  
“再含深些，对……放松，直到喉咙里面……”他抚摸着细白的颈项，钩绕在亲手为Zero戴上的颈环上，用它挑拨他的喉结。轻弹身前的绳结，一下下揪扯着被夹住的乳尖和被捆绑牵连的下身，让抚着他的身体颤栗迭迭。抚上后脑，钩绕着银发轻轻推按着，有控制地撞击。

锥生零张开嘴近乎温顺地接受了，默许哨兵在他口中肆意玩弄翻搅，并回以向导素的攻势，满意地望着酒红的眼眸愈发深沉浓了欲霾，听着哨兵低沉性感的喘息…无法承载的涎液顺着嘴角流下，如同下面那张同样泛滥的小嘴……

仿佛明白了隐藏在这以控制欲为名的疯狂背后的情感是什么。犹如实质的重压将他俩的精神网都绷到极限，再紧密连接在一起。

宣泄而出的白浊溢出嘴角，大部分直接冲进咽喉，让毫无准备的锥生零剧烈呛咳着…然后微微蹙眉将剩余在口里的东西咽下去，仰起头挑衅地冲着玖兰枢哂笑，模仿哨兵之前所做的，粉舌卷入唇边的余渍。  
“够了么？……还想…证明什么？”  
那东西味道又苦又涩绝对算不上好喝，但他咽了，只因这能满足哨兵的控制欲，只因他自身对其中隐含的浓郁信息素的欲望。  
“Punica”他顿了一下，望着玖兰枢眼中的颤动才继续说道：“我不会…对你用。既然选择信任……那…什么都……”  
调皮地冲着哨兵眨了两下眼，紫瞳瞥向一旁箱子中唯一尚未触及的木头阳具，挑了眉，明显不悦地偏头望着玖兰枢，即使在极限打颤的声容也无比冷艳英丽，“你来……那东西…我瞧不上。”

玖兰枢耸肩轻笑，解开Zero的双手，伸手去扯身后的红绳，一边说那东西是特意选质地强度高不易剥离的紫心木做的，打磨了好久才如此光滑，不用多可惜……一边在锥生零‘你是不是真的活了太久…不行了，怕自己满足不了我’的谑偕将欲火顶上云霄。

红线扯动在体内翻捣，压迫着因被发条球持续刺激了许久，已经敏感湿润的媚肉。锥生零根本来不及为彷若体内产卵的糟糕挤压感有所反应……两颗小球相互碰撞着，混杂着体液、精液、润滑精油被抽了出来，彼此挤压着…随着菊蕾的收缩，还不时有温热的透明液体流……下一秒带着哨兵信息素的灼热就抵了上来。  
“不……疯子...等…不行…里…里面…还有一个……”  
锥生零吓得不住摇头…这一下捅进去会怎样，他简直不敢想……不知玖兰枢这疯子在机芯里用了多长的力矩杠杆，那不大的小东西仍在奋力嗡嗡，抵在男性无比敏感的部位，不断向前端传达指令，却又因被堵住导致射不出来…“  
前面也还……  
要就这样绑着做么？  
疯子  
“…控制狂…”  
他思考出了声……而后立刻弓起了脊背，像急于续命的一日蜉蝣般死死抓着玖兰枢的肩膀…双腿被开得很大，整个身体反折向胸膛…若非长期训练有素，脊背怕是要断掉…玖兰枢胯下就一用力，整根没入他体内……那进得太深太具冲击力，顶端顶着那嗡震的小球，敏感点上猛的一下剧烈疼痛让锥生零两眼发直，所有光芒都消失了一瞬，大量泪水从瞳孔里溢出来流淌在脸上……  
眼前白茫茫一片，嗡鸣着像River Thames泰晤士河上Royal Firework Display皇家花火展那样大朵炸开…大脑似乎都能因强光和剧烈轰响阵挛……  
“你这个……疯子…！”

视线所及，浓稠的精液斑驳地操溅在胸腹，玖兰枢粘着这些液体抚摸他，松开乳夹，抹上充血极度敏感的乳尖，将肿胀的小红果刺激得不住打颤，回头还不忘在耳边逗弄说：“听说普通哨兵平时就是这感觉…羡不羡慕？”

锥生零臊红了脸，狠狠报复着夹了他一下，简直没脸去看身下的靡秽不堪的景象……菊蕾的皱折也会陷入体内，抽出的时候连媚肉都翻出来了，是淫荡的粉红色……  
“难受……把这些解开…”他用命令语气抱怨。

“不解，我控制着你，前面做不到…就…”玖兰枢忍耐着紧含着分身的熟煗花蕾，凑近Zero耳边馥郁情欲地吹气，“用后面”，插操得更用力些，每一下都将仍在震动的小球往前列腺上顶触，再一下将前端退到穴口，捅着汩汩而出的爱液又整根没入，手指还极度恶劣地在铃口出捏着小棍子一并捣弄着……俯身在弯折的大腿上雨点般点落一抹抹春樱冬梅，瑰艳盛开在白瓷玉肤上，销魂得很。

巨大的热浪在体内爆发，内壁剧烈收缩到酸痛麻木……锥生零撕扯着喉咙低吼，声嘶力竭，声音带上了哭腔，“拿出来…拿出来！”他已经喊不出其他的……

“我只想将你填满…”魔鬼的声音与细吻一起落在耳边…

“要爆了……”他迷茫地摇头。

他微笑，说：“下一次一起。”

再临的快感充满压抑和苦闷喘息，挺立的分身铃口从金属棍边缘痛苦无比地流下透明的泪珠。锥生零觉得自己快被折磨疯了……快被另一个疯子折腾疯了……玖兰枢得病得多厉害才能想到用限制射精的方式享受对他的控制欲……  
喘息中的情色意味愈发浓重……受制过久的茎深红得都快要发紫了……那疼得钻心……疼痛和难过让年轻的身体浑身都是冷汗，英挺的剑眉紧蹙。  
锥生零哆嗦着一口咬在玖兰枢脖子上，试图以纯血分散集中在剧痛上的注意力…无比执着的情感混于其中就像哨兵图景中的黑火，热炕的浓欲焚烧着他的意识……

玖兰枢细细吻在苍白的胸口，手指在敏感的腰线上抚慰，冷瓷暖了温，触感爱不释手。  
毫无预兆地解开腰侧的线头…被缚已久的玉髓弹起来剧烈晃了几下，插埋其中的金属棒顶弄得锥生零无处闪躲，整个人贴上哨兵的身体紧紧攥着，像是那样就能让疼痛与快感交织而成的摧残减轻……口齿不清地喃喃着，“…放开……”  
“放开……难受…快要伤了……”

性感如咒的声音回答着：“再忍一下…”玖兰枢紧紧抱着怀里的身子，一下又一下地操干进最深处，顶端直接无法无天地冲撞在敏感点上，震动的小球又往里顶了一些，得无比幽深。  
一声闷哼，玖兰枢低沉喘气，转动着小棍子让一粒一粒的球棱带出白灼的液体，身下不断碾磨着内壁，“零，我爱你…不只因你是我的向导…”

最后三粒小珠也离开体内，压抑已久的高潮终于来临，大量体液溅洒而出，连续射了好几次都没有停止…那颗小球随着体内爆发的大量精液滑回敏感的突起，原本渐歇的高潮再度来临，前列腺被连续振动的快感逼得他不停的射精……  
锥生零甚至分不清是自己爽得欲仙欲死幻听了，还是玖兰枢真的说了他所听到的话…  
身体像是被控制在玖兰枢手里的水龙头…怎么都停不下来……怎样泄都仍然因抵在后面的东西高昂着泄出更多…数次之后喷射出的体液愈来愈少，喜极而泣的呻吟也从高潮的馀韵渐渐转为痛苦……已没有东西可射的分身仍然不停的抖动……“拿…拿出来…”他感觉自己快以最不耻的方式死去……

“我爱你，零，我在等回答。”

那是昏迷前的最后一句话。

‘病入膏肓’  
那是脑子里最后一个想法

他是…  
他也是…  
一起疯得够呛……

不然折腾到这般田地…punica，三个短音节怎么会说不出口……

# 19.  
所谓蜣螂抱粪，群蚁慕膻……越是蛆虫越往腥腐里扎堆，一只苍蝇就能带坏一锅粥，尤其是当这只苍蝇位高权重，为众星追捧却不是一圆明月。  
慕名而来的人很多，身份一个比一个尊贵。  
一项早在上世纪末就已兴起的‘运动’只有最上位的统治阶层能够参与。残暴又血腥，令人作呕。

计划有三个环节可以将作为诱饵的若叶沙赖救出。  
第一环节是玖兰枢安排的金发贵族，名叫蓝堂英，是个上位吸血鬼，看着一点不像，却是意大利scuola di medicina università di bologna博洛尼亚大学医科学院的常任教授兼研究员。他的主要任务是直接通过拍卖获得若叶沙赖的所有权。一并出席的一条拓麻是位伯爵，负责协助喊价，增加概率。毕竟，sealed bid是匿名拍卖，揭晓前，一切都不好说。  
第二环节稍微困难些，由鹰宫海斗安排的哨兵在酒会中途趁机拦截。  
至于第三环节…夜刈十牙和黑主灰彦在森林里安排了‘狩猎’中的接应……谁都不希望拖延到那一步。

鹰宫海斗的现任务负责Isabella （Ct.）伯爵夫人的安保，以侍臣身份出席，勉强能说上几句话。  
他皱眉盯着锥生零，且不说这身正常男性看来撩拨得过分的衣服…小师弟身上咨询素的味道变了，原本冷甘的气息无端缠进去一丝辛辣，而且对他十分抵触。  
“零，你……”  
是谁…

锥生零身着一身纯白色丝质浴衣，素色断面上手工刺绣着大量菊鹤牡丹，有的地方细致勾线，有的地方以大量掺了银丝的素线重叠得立体。一看就是从东方漂洋过海的抢手货，不是凡人能碰到的东西，据说叫‘白無垢’，原本是婚庆用的。  
像一般蚕丝睡衣一样腰间随意系着手掌宽的银色腰带。领口敞到锁骨下一寸，依然露着怎么看怎么像‘顶级贵族玩物‘标签的钻石choker项链…愣是将本该神圣的异国婚服穿得风情万种，即使禁欲也让人想忍不住扒开来。  
对此，锥生零表示猎鸦就得这样稳妥，内心却对玖兰枢不分场合彰显控制欲的方式忍俊不禁。

“我可没做和工会对着干的事。”银发向导耸肩快速从腰带处摸出一张灰色卡纸塞到师兄兜里，闪过的一瞬，凭借哨兵的优秀视力依然不能难捕捉到黑猫剪影。

“虽然有些感慨，姑且不算坏事，祝贺你……”鹰宫海斗抬手想在师弟肩上按旧习惯拍两下，在锥生零偏头闪躲的同时立刻被抓住，腕骨处听到一下几乎再大力一点就会碎裂的声响。

“太近了。”  
玖兰枢松开手道，血红的眼里燃烧着幽火，盯着瞧就像能听到呲啦啦的声音，“阁下喜欢哪款向导，我可以找人给你介绍。这边这位是我的，别一直盯着瞧还动不动毛手毛脚。”

“这位是我师兄鹰宫……”锥生零微蹙英眉，抬起宽大的振袖扯了下玖兰枢的衣角，声音很低，还没说完就被打断。

玖兰枢一点都不想听名字后面的字节从自家向导嘴里说出来，“鹰宫海斗我知道，在我们白塔那边还挺有名的。”  
最著名的就是追着鸭妈妈走的小鸭子似的有事没事护在某个据说十分出众的向导小师弟身后……  
思及此，赤色的眼又暗了一分。

“既然结合了就保护好他，零要有三长两短，我做鬼都不会放过你。”鹰宫海斗也没心思和著名的‘暗黑火枪筒’多废口舌，脾气也好不到哪去……招呼那一下是真想把他的手腕捏碎来着，就算是哨兵对向导维护本性，也不至于疯到这个地步…实在为师弟的处境堪忧。

“鹰宫先生这话是出于什么立场说的？”玖兰枢挑眉。

鹰宫海斗十分明显地翻了个一看就代表‘废话’的白眼，“当然是娘家人啊！阁下是人格不全还是社交障碍？”

“失礼了，幸会。同是哨兵又都是廷臣好好相处吧。”玖兰枢伸手握住鹰宫海斗的，风度翩翩扬着优雅的微笑。彼此掌下用力，更强的一方压制着获得主导权，哪怕握手这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情上一个资深控制狂也不会无故失势。他将哨兵同僚扯近一些，以微笑的只有哨兵间才能听到的声音说：“我的向导我自然会保护好，不劳挂心。零出任何事我都会做陪，这就是哨向间的结合。”谑笑一下，“你怕是，怎么都不会有找我算账的机会。”

鹰宫海斗心里狠狠翻了个有些冗长的白眼，对翻了醋罐子的哨兵同僚感到无语…心道他要是动机不纯，一早就下手了，还轮得到等塔分配？  
好在…就算是众人皆知哪里缺根筋，易偏激的黑暗哨兵……似乎对锥生零是真心的，虽说形式莫名有点诡异…还说是偏执？还是说…粘人？  
转头对师弟使眼色说“自己多个心眼。大不了撤，千万别把命搭上”，简单交代他吃了Cross组黑主灰彦转交的‘伪装药片’，便走向一旁，欠身迎接伯爵夫人的马车。

# 20.  
前餐茶会中侍者传递着Canapé小点，与红茶香槟相佐。杯垫亦为竞拍卡片，Needham夫人微笑着在王公贵族中穿梭，作为重头商品的若叶沙赖端坐在正中丝绒垫上，身后是其他供人掷金一夜春宵的其他拍卖品。  
“她如同诞生之日那般纯洁，并自愿献祭于出价最高者。”  
“她是羞涩的生灵，害羞腼腆，紧张颤抖，满怀期待…”  
“…”

那些说辞让锥生零胃里一阵阵反呕，“我理解不了男人对处子之身的偏执渴望。”

玖兰枢将一块夹了三文鱼的小松饼放到锥生零嘴边，示意他咬，“保持微笑”，他说，然后把剩下那一半扔进嘴里，还诱惑地抿了下手指。

无数双眼睛盯着他们，准确说，盯着银发向导。虽已名花有主，大肆和‘主人’黏在一起秀恩爱…最后关头才撤下名单的‘Z’本应是今晚的中头彩，不少对‘运动’不感兴趣的贵族都是慕名而来。

“鲜果易人口味…就像第一个尝到刚摘下来的时令水果的滋味，乐趣就在于果肉绽放的瞬间，果汁的翻滚…我没有情节，但欣喜于哨兵和向导是彼此的唯一，你的第一次和之后的每一次都只会是我的。”他凑到他耳边将话题生生转了向，带着偏执的疯狂。

“如果复仇后我还活着，工会原本给我安排有契合度鉴定后适合结合哨兵。这就是…你之前问的，我没有任务却能离开塔的理由。”微扬起唇，锥生零决定逗玖兰枢坦白，分散注意。发现结合后，感受着精神连接有意无意的传递，像是一剂强效定心丸，奇异地被那绝不算冷静的辣躁火焰安抚，即使黑鸦在视线里晃也不至于发作失了镇定。

猎物已经入场，棋子各就各位，此时只需维系好Z的名妓形象，从容不迫地保持冷若冰霜，和时而不经意的莞尔。Z越是与玖兰枢亲近，玖兰李土就越易上有。

“哦…借口相亲……”玖兰枢故作不知，“我好奇是谁……契合度能高过你我？”

“工会不给你这样的拉皮条？”  
他指的是黑暗哨兵。

呛笑一声，“……还是第一次听到有人这样评价媒介人所推荐的结合相亲。”余光中猎物将目标瞥向这边。  
他们身处玖兰李土对角，就算是哨兵也难听清他们的谈话内容。锥生零服用了药片，据鹰宫海斗所言，仍能感知到向导素判断他向导的只有以结合的伴侣。无人能分享只属于自己的清甜，这种认知让玖兰枢内在的控制狂无比兴奋。“相反，我在第一次来见你的当天，也刚好接到了桃色卡片。”他说。

“任务优先？真敬业。”  
虽然彼此彼此。

“黑桃A这样的存在…在官方法律约束之外，上面通过工会下达黑之书机不可失……”玖兰枢凑近锥生零耳边，“而且，适合的向导我遇到了…圣洁的珍宝。”他撩惹他，大庭广众宣誓着所有权，手环在纤纤腰肢，手指从侧摆探入抚在腿上，如初见时那样，那里绑着Cross组的短刀，据说是少数吸血鬼哨向才能使用的血猎武器。  
旁人窥不见一丝一毫，只能从Z眼下晕起的殷霞恣意淫臆。  
“比起媒介人的鉴定，契合度这种事，我更相信自己的判断。”他笑道，手下在瓷润细腻的腿内爱不释手地揉着。

“听说媒介人是不会出错的。”锥生零觉得玖兰枢做得有点过，红着脸掌下施加指令按上手腕，眼里盯着赤红。

“我更相信自己的判断。”

“偏执。”

“零有立场批评我么？”玖兰枢调笑。  
若说偏执，他的向导也不算善类。

锥生零同样笑容英飒冷傲，“比起迎合最卑贱的欲望……善事必先利器。什么样的武器怎么样用着服帖顺手，只有向导自身知道。”他挑衅，并将话题移转回‘结合指令’。或许后知后觉，锥生零确信他们都知道这次算是遂了塔的意，多少不爽。  
“虽然这一次……”

耸肩举杯与绝尘脱俗的小向导碰了一下，玖兰枢即使对塔不满也无奈道：“难得，我承认这次塔算是办了件正确的事。虽然工匠画艺不精，我相信你所接到的卡片上那只黑猫应该是指我。”这倒省了事，虽然即使逆了意无人能随意阻挠一个控制狂的选择。  
这样的存在只有一个，也只能有一个。  
锥生零，他的向导。  
玖兰枢允许他控制自己，进以换取对他的全权控制。

锥生零眯眼，对此心照不宣，交出自己的控制权，并以此控制自己的哨兵。  
“我倒觉得蕴意不错，再不服管的狂貙哨兵有了向导偶尔也该乖得像只猫。”

# 21.  
计划是两人一并制定的，这对玖兰枢这样的控制狂来说可以做到，但并不容易。对锥生零这样的间歇性创伤后应激障碍患者来说更费劲。  
猎鸦的技巧在于两点：  
一、它们喜欢光鲜靓丽的东西。因此色诱总是不二之选，越难得到就越让鸦科心痒。  
二.它们好欺负弱者。抢来的总是比自己得来的吃得香。  
三.它们无比执着。拒绝，伴着诱惑的拒绝。

锥生零的衣摆有些长，这是因为没有按东洋传统穿法将中部叠上腰部的缘故。这样随便得如同睡袍的穿法更撩惹，整个人都素白神圣不可侵犯……但内部中空引人遐想，稍微扯一扯衣摆就能窥见双腿，找准腰带一揪莹白的胴体就会如一件被裸呈的美玉。

首先，该多四处溜达溜达，在猎物视线范围内将存在感扩大，变得众口交赞，众目俱瞻，变得，让某只黑鸦移不开视线。

后摆被不知谁的手杖杵住，锥生零指迈了一小步便一动不动。

“美人无关性别，听说Z是全城最美艳的猫，不转过来给大家瞧瞧？”  
一人起头，不少贵族起哄。  
这是当然的。有哪家名妓能像Z这样越出名越衬‘寒玉’之称？权贵多好得不到的，越操越矜持的冷美人谁不肖想…

“你就是玖兰侯爵阁下的新驹？我们其他人可以骑一骑你么？”

声音从身后传过来，锥生零稍稍眨了下羽睫，似笑非笑望了不远处的玖兰枢，缓慢转身，觉得这垃圾也算制造了一石二鸟的机会。被压住的衣摆让素白的丝绸随着旋身的动作卷在脚边，露出一侧一小节润白的小腿。  
知道所有人都在盯着看，锥生零轻微牵起唇角不屑冷笑一声，决定借此将Z的形象塑造好。  
“虽然我只靠一根手指就能让您解放，大人您恐怕付不起我。”他挑高下颌，颈间的钻石在烛光中闪烁，嗓音并无挑衅，反而是澄净的冷意。

一根葱指触即一点皮肤，就随意操控普通人的脑，这点，他的向导确实能做到。  
玖兰枢轻笑，也踱步过来，抬起手杖极为‘偶然’地砰的扫开对方的，“在欺负我的angora小猫咪么？Z可矜贵不驯得很。就像古埃及的巴斯特战神，子爵阁下谨慎着别被他攻略了，命都不剩。”  
酒红的眼中不着痕迹映着在酒会中穿梭着窥探‘出价’的小白猫精神向导，拦腰将Zero护进怀里。

“啧啧，枢，我们一直被教导要分享玩具，不是么？带过来让伯父仔细瞧瞧。”  
不容置疑的诡异声线道着阴阳怪气的话，从沙发座传来……  
玖兰李土。  
“Bravo，非常精致。”

“我不是玩具。”锥生零目光冰冷彻骨，乖顺地依偎在玖兰枢怀里。

“我也常被自己的无礼所震惊。”玖兰李土咂舌，进而毒蛇一样偏过脸，“但是你当然是个玩具，还是个漂亮得出类拔萃的。我完全可以理解我侄子为何选中你，玖兰家的人眼光很高，但都大同小异。”

这并未让锥生零动摇，“与其被玩弄，玩乐才是我的领域。”唇边带着似有似无的笑，只一瞬，便隐得无影无踪。

玖兰李土打了个响指，手指勾过一个侍从，呈上两张入场券，“这是Royal Ascot（英国皇家爱斯科赛马会）本赛季最后一场比赛，如果让你的Angora错过就太不幸了。”他盯着着玖兰枢，然后瞥向Z，“虽然，我不认为一只猫会对马术有什么研究。”

“事实上，您的侄子教得很好，不论是跑马，还是马车。”锥生零顺着话头说，神色丝毫不改，目标无非是在试探Z是否已被调教得完备…事实上他并不明白玖兰枢为什么会授意他提到‘马车’。  
可惜，玖兰李土怕是看不到明日的比赛了。

“就经验者之谈，听说戴的假发越高，下面越小，是真的么？”  
问着Z，眼中的红芯却吐向玖兰枢。比起乌鸦，他简直更像条蛇。  
蓄意刺激，深知侄子的毛病，不论是什么，他认定的东西，谁人也碰不得。就算是之前，别人碰过的东西也能让他隐怒。若此之后……那张与玖兰树里相仿的脸上会露出什么样的表情…玖兰李土血腥地笑得毛骨悚然。

只是他这次怕是失算了，从未有谁真的得到过Z，除了玖兰枢。  
锥生零轻笑说：“无论多小，有技巧地抚摸，就能出金子……一只猫何必在意那么多呢？”

“我听说，你杀过人，一个上层阶级。”

这消息是玖兰枢派人放出去的，因玖兰李土喜欢烈火。虽是谣言，结合向导的实际任务记录，倒也不假。

“愚蠢的最顶层算么？”锥生零不与否认，也不承认，从牌面里打出一张Diamond K，在扑克牌4张国王中象征Julius Caesar凯撒，是四张王牌中唯一执战斧而非剑的国王。“阁下没听说过么？罗马哲学…撒路斯提乌斯的说法，战争中，最冒险的是懦夫，而勇者是防御的壁垒。”

“你太年轻，内心是不会住着恶魔的。”玖兰李土以Club K与之牵制，梅花国王象征Alexander the Great马其顿的亚历山大三世。

“希腊发明哲学，但罗马的疆域更广，并将政治思想结合犹太哲学一并篡改了...bible圣经”在尾音他刻意将声音减成极弱的气音，微笑停顿才继续说道：“阁下似乎不认为我有可能是恶魔本身。”  
几乎柔软地靠在玖兰枢肩上，眼神也有控制地放软不少。

“你让我想起了另一只小白猫，我应该把他留着一起，那画面…肯定……啧啧……”

表情在一瞬间出现极不明显的裂痕，锥生零笑容一僵，迅速装作吃醋的样子蒙混，“您在侮辱我么，阁下？和我在一起玩牌品酒，却想着别人？”抬高下颌，他将仅剩的四张牌摊开，他们连成一线红心，Heart J-A，“无需陪衬…我，是独一无二的…您死前都不会再有心想其他的……”  
他开始有些紧张，桌下手指与玖兰枢的交缠，哨兵资讯素能够使他平静，那气息大多跋扈张狂，富有侵略性，相信其他正常向导并不会如此。

“表情漂亮，尤其配上这张脸，这双眼睛……让我想教你些法国时兴的东西……”  
对小猫来说那可不是些好东西。

“呵，那些我都懂。”不知怎么，锥生零感到好笑，那些本该可怖的玩法让他想起自家控制狂哨兵和他那如痴如醉的躁狂控制欲，竟有些感到上升的热度。

那样不经意的表情成功挑拨到玖兰李土，“每天2000堅尼，跟我如何？我想成为，你的所有者。”异色瞳转向一边，“没意见吧…你能拒绝你叔父么，枢？”却猖狂的没有点询问的意思。

“在当前的法律环境下，同不同意接受您的提议是Z自己决定的。”玖兰枢吻在Zero的颈项上，双手也分别探进衣襟和下摆在布料下轻轻抚弄。他知道这能让锥生零将全部意识都集中在自己身上，而不是分心去因锥生一缕的图景对玖兰李土生畏。更知道这样撩拨，能让坐不住的黑鸦心痒。  
Zero是属于自己的，玖兰枢无比享受宣告主权的每一个瞬间。

“我珍视自由，阁下。”锥生零将碎发钩过耳轮，那里闪耀着玖兰枢为他戴上的钻石，就像是宣告所有权，“所以，即使现在也没有和您的侄子签卖身契。”颈间的亲吻让他顺应地后扬，任众人可见的地方被印下艳丽的吻痕。

“这和我听到的不一样。”

“您听到什么？如果说，我不再属于Golden Square，那是真的。”  
他签的不是卖身契，而算得上魂契。

玖兰李土望着玖兰枢游走于布料下移动的手，望着眼下已有云霞浮生的Z，“这的全部，拥有你一晚。”他将今夜赢得的整桌金币全部推了过去，完全不数。

“我以为法律是您唯一的情人？”锥生零不屑。  
还不够，还需要再激一步，再一步才能顺利将疯鸦套牢。

“一次。”玖兰李土双眼变暗。

锥生零沉默不语，依然靠在玖兰枢怀里，没有移动的意思。为拖延，也因恐惧。自身所无法控制的本能骇惧攀爬在脊椎上，与向导排斥伴侣外哨兵的本能交叠，让他几乎说不出将猎物诱去房间独处的台词。  
他的指尖有些麻木，即使伴侣的手指在那里轻轻揉着，也无法将血液循环至末梢。  
……许久，他听到薪柴呲啦，感到烧灼的温度，连接的精神图景短暂交叠的一瞬，他捕捉到玖兰枢无论如何也不会放开他，无论生死也会保护他的浓烈意识，甜得牵起唇角，却辣得灵魂战栗。  
站起身，他在玖兰李土的注视下一点点松开与玖兰枢交握的手，“带我去您的房间……如果，您不怕在我的腿间被迷惑得俯首称臣。”连接所带来的慰藉让他连这种话都能说得自然。

“要一起么，伯父大人？”玖兰枢将十指坚定插回Zero吃惊僵硬的指根，细细绞着，“我可还要的，不盯着点，您将他玩坏了可怎么好。”

“哦？你珍惜的小猫那里能吃得消？还是说，用与树里如此相像的眼睛这样望着我，你终于打算献身了？”

“看您的口味。”

# 22.  
“你的第一次是谁？”玖兰李土仰面靠在床上，一动不动望着被命令宽衣解带的Z。

“说不定是您。”  
锥生零眯眼，凌厉地泛着寒光，手下并无动作。

“这样美的猫，不可能记不清。”玖兰李土轻笑，余光里映着此时只着衬衫长裤的侄子立在脚边褪去的外衫里，“那之后你又服侍过多少人？”

“我是只猫，有粮吃可不记数。”  
硝烟在一点点燃起，他能够清晰感觉到哨兵的蓄势待发。怕是连猎物都已能感受到这股源源不断溢出的杀气。

“那反过来，有多少男人给过你欢愉呢？”玖兰李土笑问，企图将玖兰枢的妒意烧得更旺

锥生零紫蓟似的眼瞳映着玖兰李土，光点却注视着玖兰枢，“一个…只会是您…”  
目光下一移，“我对每一个恩客都这样说，包括……您的侄子。”

“是么，这之后…我会成为你真正意味上的第一个男人。”玖兰李土将手指附上锥生零腰间的丝带，手掌捧近面颊……他看到紫空中的繁星，惊异艳冷瑰丽的笑靥有了嗜血的韵凋，手腕被攥住，触即凉滑脸庞的瞬间一阵急剧的刺痛，天昏地暗，周围的景象变了。  
Z是个向导？！  
而玖兰枢，曾以为绝对不会属于任何向导的黑暗哨兵竟然……

“这就是代价…夹在锥生家这棵大树的两纵枝桠间。”

玖兰李土望着周遭迅速凋零的白色蔷薇，感到刺骨寒风刺激着他几乎无感的哨兵神经。瞬移向亮光的边界线，巨烈的天照黑火燃烧在外围封死出路，带着与内部严寒截然相反的烧灼。

这样的配合……那一黑一白与他在牌桌上打太极的两人是已结合的伴侣。

不曾进入任何向导的图景，玖兰李土扫视周围，除了密闭视线的荆棘，这里什么都没有。哨兵视力像是被局限了，无法透过景物有效观察，听力也只剩下风扫过毒藤枝杈的声音。奇特的晕眩感侵占着脑，他确定这些藤蔓是有毒的。

玖兰枢靠在藤蔓上，那里收了毒刺，开满了蔷薇花，双手紧搂着Zero几乎疯狂地吮吻，像要将他侵蚀殆尽。  
“黑鸦竟然想成为你的第一个‘男人’”

锥生零莞尔挑眉，“你很清楚我对他没兴趣。”

“我呢？”

“足以激起漩涡。”

牵起玖兰枢的手锥生零将其点在额际。  
黑暗哨兵任其把这手指划下鼻梁，经人中感受柔软性感的薄唇，滑下颌尖，颈项，描过锁骨胸膛…经衣带绕过衣摆开衩，震惊吞咽一下，感受手掌中的热度和耳旁的一声浸润爱欲的细小低吟。  
锥生零抬起眼，无比坚定，“枢，我兑现承诺将掌控权全权交予你…现在，作为你的向导，我要你献出全部。”  
这是他对玖兰枢的回答。  
“那么，我就永远都是你的，全部，包括爱。”

玖兰枢没有啰嗦，宠溺地吻上Zero的脸庞，“我该怎么做，我的向导？”  
这是控制狂将自制权交出的时候，并将所有失控甩给锥生零。这是他们之间的誓约，以全部换全部。  
精神、灵魂、躯体，绝不会对彼此有所保留。

解释着步骤，锥生零示意玖兰枢闭眼。他较哨兵稍矮一些，轻轻踮起脚尖才能让视线水平。  
绕至玖兰枢身后，双手指尖轻轻覆上太阳穴，胸口贴在温暖的脊背上。  
“我会干扰黑鸦的视线，但能让你看得更远。”  
哨兵有着卓越的视力，但这只限于实体。能看清虚实不定的无形精神力凝聚物的，是向导。

玖兰枢感觉仿若蚕丝的触感柔缕渗入皮肤，在脑中带着顺滑的凉意，然后一点点盘卷上视神经，挑起骚动感，又被滋润的舒适感平息。那感觉有些甘草的甜意，又带着寒梅的香气，只是感觉到的不是味觉嗅觉…甚至不是五感，而是灵魂深处无法描述的位置。

“我将感知力借给你，而你要与我分享视力。”锥生零的声音温凉，近在耳边，却又像是直接从脑内产生的。

“当你睁开眼睛的时候，精神世界就是肉眼看不到的样子。”

感觉柔软的双手覆在面颊上，玖兰枢眼皮抖了一下，鸦羽似的睫毛轻颤。  
他感到两人间的连接强到了无法形容的程度，就像此即是彼。那样紧的连接，就像更进一步埋入Zero深处，张牙舞爪地蔓延，就像操进了灵魂。  
交出自制，将控制权移交于属于自己的伴侣，竟会如此美妙。

“你准备好了么？”

“为你，我随时都蓄势待发。”

他睁开眼，精神图景中的景物像是月光雕琢的工笔画，连天的纤细线条闪着光，却没有任何物体阻扰他的视线。玖兰枢从未见过这样美的景象，地面像是粼着波纹的月河，那是精神力流动的模样。  
自己的双眼变得像鹰那样能够调节焦距一般，任何角度，任何位置，只要想，每一个细节都能尽收眼底。整个图景像他的向导一样毫无保留地为他打开，任何一处都可以探索，只要足够专著，一切都不对他的渴望构成阻碍。  
他要，他就给。  
一直以为哨向间的精神连接是将自己的一切交与向导处置，却不曾想，凭此，他将Zero进得更深。

“喜欢么？”

玖兰枢听到锥生零熟悉的声音，像是通过连接读到了至深侵犯的欲望，他白皙的瓷肌有些粉润。  
细细摩挲，指腹倾注了单靠信息素所无法承载的欲念，“你给的，我都喜欢。”  
将额头抵上Zero的，分不清沉欲还是杀意的双眼地狱血池一般，“现在，我要把属于我的图景中那只碍眼的鸦鸟清除。”  
他的控制欲，将这里攻城略地，将这副曼妙的图景视作自己的。

锥生零微笑着抬起头，在唇上印上一吻，双重连接中的感触似与哨兵接轨，让他格外颤栗，他说：“好，我的全部都只是你的。为我，把污点驱除。”

黑暗哨兵如离弦之箭一样闪过黑影，他从未看得这样清楚，也从未感到控制欲被这般满足。他双眼惺红，一如他的精神向导，在发光的藤蔓线条后他盯着戒备状态的玖兰李土咧开无比肆虐的笑，只属于自己的境地，无意与任何人分享。  
玖兰枢进行突击的时候毫无预兆，手臂化作乌黑火焰构成的利刃向玖兰李土扫去，他所伤到的只有敌人击出的防御，对图景不造成一丝破坏。这种彼此配合才能做到的控制，让他十分愉悦。

“怎么，和小猫搅合在一起，这出戏是为了报仇么？为了那个比树里脆弱不知多少倍的女孩？”玖兰李土挑衅。

身后的藤蔓上绽放了蔷薇花，用现在的眼睛看去是仿若冰灯一般轮廓玲珑暗藏幽光的绝景，鼻息间尽是馨香。玖兰枢挑起唇角，戏谑地望着曾经唯一的‘失控’只感到嘲讽。他的控制力更强了，和Zero一起。

蔷薇藤变幻着凝聚成一簇，猫一样背着耳朵，张开利齿，伸爪向玖兰李土扑去，那一刻，玖兰枢清晰听到“血蔷薇”，是锥生零冷调的声线。

哨兵在空间中肉搏，刃与刃交互。  
玖兰李土开始慌乱，发觉他似乎无法在这部图景中伤及玖兰枢。黑暗哨兵的速度更快，图景似乎加剧了这种差距，可以让他从一处突然出现在另一处。不只如此，跋扈羁傲的蔷薇藤似乎即使直接穿过玖兰枢也不会将他伤及分毫，这令专心与黑暗哨兵对抗中的他几乎无法防御。

“真可惜，猜错了。我和小白猫搅合在一起是因为我喜欢猫。”  
当然一只鸟肯定是无法理解的。

天际的黑鸦坠落，被黑火击中，玖兰李土瞳孔扩散，捂住心口……他的精神向导。

“结束了吧，伯父。”

他忘记了……这是双重图景…里面的每一寸都是混淆的…哨兵视力再好，肉眼能看见的，就只有敌人希望他看见的‘实物’。  
精神向导的死亡对于哨兵或向导来说是致命的，他们的精神图景可能崩塌，意识则永远驻留在黑暗中飘荡。

# 23.  
精神向导传来若叶沙赖成功获救的消息。 玖兰枢将黑之书卡片放进玖兰李土衣兜，他的胸膛上插着特质血猎武器，只有拔出时才会灰飞烟灭。  
“结束了”他说。  
“其实我完全不想离开你的内部，那感觉很好”这话说得刻意曲解，他看到锥生零微红的耳尖。

“你的‘失控’只剩我一个。”

“你将会是我从今往后的唯一失控，和唯一执着的‘控制’。”

彼此的蛊亦是彼此的药，哨兵与向导，怎样才是合适的，如人饮水，冷暖自知。

Fin


End file.
